


Bottom!Louis One Shots ||Larry||

by runningwatermelon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Innocent Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Oneshot, Sexual Content, Smut, Styles - Freeform, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, louis - Freeform, louistomlinson - Freeform, one - Freeform, shot, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 67,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwatermelon/pseuds/runningwatermelon
Summary: Some Bottom!Louis One Shots written by me :)! Larry Stylinson One Shots! These are mine, so please don't repost them anywhere xx! I will tell you in the summary of every One Shot if there will be smut or not! The pictures for the one shots (if there are, I will tell you) are on one of my Instagram highlights: larrykiwi28! Instagram: larrymelon28; larrykiwi28! If you like my writing style, don't be scared to check out my other fanfictions :D
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 49





	1. ||Info||

! Every one shot is written by me

! Please don't repost my works anywhere

! Some one shots contain smut; I will tell you if there will be some in the summary of the one shot

! If you like my writing style and want to read more Bottom!Louis, check out my fanfictions xx

! I'm happy about every kudos and comment <3

Enjoy xx

runningwatermelon

(Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	2. || Let's do art || 1 ||

Braces!Louis & Dark!Harry

Dramastudent!Louis & Dramastudent!Harry

Sassy!Louis & Smug!Harry

Hate/Love & Sexual tension

Inspired by the Victorious episode (Season 1, episode 13), in which the students of the Hollywood Arts come to Mr. Sikowitz' house for an acting challenge in which they have to never leave their character role they play. But Mr. Horan is the teacher and the students are Harry, Zayn and Liam. Yup.

Enjoy xx

|| Part 1 ||

Summary:

But when Niall's father said Louis was perfect for this, he grinned. Oh, yes, he knew what he had to do with those stupid fuckers from the Hollywood Arts. He would make sure that they would fall out of their role in a few minutes.

He didn't know what he was getting into because of that night. Because he didn't know the students, who were playing just a role on friday. After all, he didn't know what the person behind 'Marcel' was.

***

Louis sighed happily as he looked down on his body, straightened his new bracelets, before he rang the doorbell. He had bought them yesterday after school with Niall, his best friend. Yeah, they went shopping often, because on the street on which their school was, was also a mall he loved. It had the best expensive shops and well, Louis loved expensive things. Not only he, but also his friends. They were at the 'Sparks Private School For Drama And Expression', the best, literally, best school in this country. Okay, not of this country maybe, but Louis at least thought so. He wasn't arrogant or anything, don't get him wrong. But he was kinda proud, you didn't just have to have money to get on this school, but also had to be very talented. And, well... Louis was. So...

And no, he wasn't that posh, over respectful baby that some people that also were going to his school thought (There were some kids like that, but Louis wasn't one of them, thank you very much) (Well, clichés had to exist, right?), no. He was cool, funny and had quite a big mouth. But hey, he was perfect in drama, so he managed to pull himself together in school and be that silent and good student, while he pranked his friends on a daily basis in their live outside of the school. That beautiful school, that was much, much better and more professional than any other drama school in this city, let alone a state school that was open for anyone.

The door opened and Niall smiled as a greeting, what Louis returned.

"Hey, Lou!"

"What's up, Nialler?"

Louis lifted his hand, that held a sixer of beer, while dancing a bit.

"Look what I got!"

Niall wasn't that enthusiastic it seemed, because he sighed. And then Louis heard voices coming out of the house, frowned when he noticed many unknown voices.

"What's going on? Got more guests?"

Niall looked at him hesitantly.

"No, just my dad..."

Louis' face changed. Well, talk about other schools. See, Louis loved Niall's parents, they were kind, nice, funny and let him be with Niall all the time, never had a problem with him spending his nights in their house.

But.

His dad was a teacher at the 'Hollywood Arts High School'; a state school for kids who thought were cool, just because they got through the qualifying examination and now were able to have lessons in drama and singing and everything creative.

But.

They were stupid. Louis hated this school. The schools knew each other, because well... they hated each other. The Hollywood Arts was just a block away from the Sparks Private School For Drama And Expression (or how Louis and his friends said: Sparkle. Because yes, this school was the best), the students often saw each other. Uuurgh, Louis hated those wanna-be's. They thought they really would achieve something in their lives. And he knew that everyone at the Hollywood Arts thought the same of his school, thought they only paid for everything. But that wasn't true!

"Oh, he got a class?", Louis frowned and Niall shrugged his shoulders, before he took the sixer of beer.

"Something like that"

"Niall, who's on the door?", Louis heard Mr. Horan call out behind his best friend, that now turned around to shout back.

"Just Louis! You didn't tell me about your students being here, so I thought it would be okay. But I think we should go"

Louis nodded in a fast pace. He wasn't interested in seeing any of those stupid students of Hollywood Arts. No, thanks.

"Louis? No, come in, he's perfect for this!"

Niall and Louis frowned at that.

"Uhm, yep, I'm gonna go", Louis said and already took a step back, but Mr. Horan already pulled him in. He had his arm around the shoulder of the best friend of his son, so that one couldn't escape, while pulling him towards the big living room.

"See, Louis", he began by doing so, while Louis was looking behind him to Niall, who had to laugh at his helpless expression, put down the beers on the floor.

"My favourite class, who will be finishing school this yeat wasn't enjoying my imitating practices and thought it was stupid. So, I challenged them to stay here for the night and they all have to play a role"

Louis frowned and now they entered the room. There only were three students left. Wow, they would finish school soon? Now he was jealous, Louis was in 10th grade, so the student here were in 13th grade?

"They have to play a role?", Louis asked. Why should he be jealous of some stupid Hollywood Arts students?!

"And what if they forget and say something out of their role?"

"Then they have to leave", Mr. Horan answered and seemed very excited about all of this. Well, he was very... special. Sometimes Louis really understood why Niall was the way he was; creative, funny, kind and amazing, but also... kinda weird and very enthusiastic about the stupidest things. Well, so was his dad. He slowly looked to the three students, had to grin now. Oh, he totally understood what his job was.

"Dad, we should just leave", Niall now said, what was more a pleading then a remark.

"Oh no, Niall", Louis said and his blond fiend saw his devil grin.

"This could be fun"

And with that he walked further into the living room. Niall sighed and followed his friend that was very determined to ruin the night for those three Hollywood Arts students. Because if someone could make you fall out of a role, it was Louis.

"Hi boys", he greeted grinning and all of them looked at them. Two had just been caught up in a conversation, of course in their role.

One of them was wearing a striped shirt and a tie that didn't match the colour of the shirt at all, beige pants and a clipboard in his hand, had loudly talked to another one who was sitting on the couch, dressed all in gray, black, with, probably painted on, circles under his eyes, and just staring rigidly at the wall while he hugged himself and swang back and forth. Both looked at him and the one with the funny shirt jumped up immediately, when Mr. Horan said 'Guys, this is Louis Tomlinson'.

"Hi!"

The one in gray looked at him briefly, stayed in his role as well, looked back at the wall.

"Why do we say hello when we're all leaving soon anyway?"

Louis looked at him in bewilderment for a moment before his hand was taken by the one in the funny shirt and it was quickly shaken.

"I'm very pleased! My name is Mr. Furrow, I'm a motivation trainer, and you can be one too, if you just believe in it!"

Louis chuckled, tore off his hand because his whole body was shaken along with it, as much power as the guy had.

"This is Mr. Furrow, he's a motivational trainer, as he said, and he has a big fondness for cats"

Louis frowned, looked at the man.

"Cats?"

"Where?!", the guy in the shirt startled, so Louis jumped a bit in surprise. Then he grinned a bit. He was good. At least for someone from Hollywood Arts.

"They all choose a role for another student", Niall explained, who already knew the challenge his father and his students had planned on this evening, sitting on the couch next to the guy in gray.

"This is actually Zayn Malik. It's quite a challenge, I think, because he's more of a quiet person. But the students gave each other difficult tasks to prove themselves and win the challenge", Mr. Horan said quietly and Louis nodded.

"This is Tris, he's a paranoid and rather black-eyed type. And he has trust issues it seems", Niall said about the brown-haired man with brown eyes in gray who didn't answer at first.

"It's more like a disorder to trust someone", he said softly and Louis almost didn't hear him.

"This is Liam Payne, a very nice and open-minded person"

Louis had expected, apparently everyone was playing their opposites. But he almost had to laugh. An open-minded person from Hollywood Arts? Probably not.

"Trust is very important in life, Tris! If you just believe in it, it will be possible to trust someone again", Zayn Malik said as the motivation trainer.

"Did I tell you about one of my cats? Her name is also Tris and the 9th in the bunch!"

"Could you keep it down, I'm trying to -"

The third guy, who had been sitting at a table with his back to the entrance, looked up and now saw them. First, he looked at Niall, then at Louis, saw his clothes. Immediately he jumped up.

"My goodness, where are my manners? I am outraged!"

Louis chuckled and frowned a bit. Okay, this was definitely the stupidest one of them. He had brown hair tucked into a strange, gelled hairstyle, wore big horn-rimmed glasses, a beige jacket over his white shirt with a tie, and wore funny, hideous pants that Louis never wanted to see again. He obviously shifted his voice ridiculously to the higher register and seemed to be some kind of nerd or something?

The man had meanwhile arrived at the door of the room, straightened his collar in such a ridiculous way that Louis actually had to refrain from laughing. What kind of a jerk was he playing? Did such strange creatures even exist?

"If I may introduce myself"

And with this he stretched out his hand.

"My name is Marcel, delighted to meet you"

Louis raised one eyebrow and shook his larger hand.

"I'm going to the Sparks Private School For Drama And Expression", he then said boastfully and Louis' gaze fell directly. Please. What?!

"I don't know why my beautiful school has such a long, unpronounceable name, but it's a lovely school with even more lovely students. It's quite gallant to throw money around in the corridors while I'm on my way to one of the classrooms, which is equipped with the best and most expensive technology!"

Then he looked down with a nice smile, which created a dimple on his cheek.

"And I'm sure that's where you're also going to? You have to belong there, dressed the way they are. Your choice of clothes is excellent"

Louis stared at him and if he wasn't so much smaller than the stupid giant in front of him, he would have killed him already. He had known that the Hollywood Arts students didn't think much of the students at Sparks, but to see this in front of his eyes was incredibly provocative!

"Please?!", he said only gloomily and he could almost hear the laughter in the stupid Hollywood Arts brain of this fool. How could this stupid idiot dare?!

"Oh, am I wrong? Then I'm sorry. But you have to take this as a compliment, after all it is an honour to be considered a student of this wonderful school"

Louis remained silent. Oh, no. He tried to stay calm, loosened his fists, which he had made in anger before. No. Not like that. He had to hold back a devilish grin. Oh yes, he knew who he wanted out of this room first. And that was this tall idiot in front of him, who surely thought he was special because he could let out his anger about not being in the best school in the country. What was the idiot's real name? Marcel was certainly not his real name.

"Yes, I actually go to this school, glad you saw it, Marcel"

He pronounced the name a bit slower and the man nodded.

"Of course"

Then he bowed.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll get back to my homework"

He stood up straight before he talked on.

"I know that my parents might as well send a nice check to the principal, but I enjoy pretending to be interested in doing something myself"

Louis brought out a forced smile and the boy did the same before he turned around.

"And who's that?", Louis hissed, without releasing his gaze from the clumsy acting man.

"This is Harry Styles, usually he is ... well, the opposite of Marcel"

Louis inhaled deeply before he had to grin.

Oh yeah, Harry Styles, he thought, while watching the taller one in his stupid costume.

Let's see how long you will last. I will never let a Hollywood Arts guy get away with behaving like that.

***

"Okaay, so how long have they been doing this?", Louis asked, sitting on one of the wide armchairs with folded arms.

"Fooor...", Mr. Horan looked at the clock.

"70 minutes"

Louis raised his eyebrows. Seventy minutes? Surprising. For a Hollywood Arts student, at least.

"How many minutes is that for you?"

He looked at Zayn Malik sceptically. Because they had to be spontaneous with Louis being here now.

"What? Not many, maybe seven! Time goes by so much faster if I just imagine it does!", he answered motivated. Louis looked at Liam Payne, who was still staring at the wall and just sitting on the couch.

"And for you?"

"Every minute feels the same", he said in a monotone voice.

"And for you... Marcel?"

"According to my expensive designer wristwatch, 70 minutes is 70 minutes in which I can be great and my filthy rich academic parents have already transferred new pocket money to me"

Louis looked at him silently, piercing knives into the man's back with his gaze. Asshole.

He turned to him now, smiled sweetly, whereupon Louis' gaze quickly relaxed. He didn't want to show how angry this idiot in front of him made him.

"And for you, Louis Tomlinson?"

"I find it amazing that someone was able to stay in the same room with you for so long"

The man was silent, seemed to be surprised at first. He probably had thought that Louis was afraid because he was at the better school and you could see how he thought the students were there. As if Louis would never be cheeky.

"That's not nice", he said and then smiled.

"Hey, you can sit down with Mr. Furrow, maybe he'll motivate you to be a bit nicer? I'd pay you for the hours, but unfortunately, my mommy and daddy won't allow me to do that"

He pouted slightly, straightened his collar. Mommy and daddy? Louis hold himself back.

"How cute"

Marcel giggled.

"I know, right?"

"I never thought it would turn out like this", Mr. Horan said, sat down at a desk, apparently still had exams to correct. But he was disturbed to hear Harry Styles giggling. Louis looked back at Harry. Then he watched as he continued to pretend to do homework. Well, he wanted to play? Louis would. And he would show him how a student from Sparkle dealt with people like him instead of playing high society. Because Louis definitely wasn't high society when he started.

He got up and walked to the man, stand next to the chair.

"What are you doing?"

The man looked up at him, smiled enthusiastically.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't know much about drama. But don't tell anybody, I've got money but no talent"

He looked at him anxiously.

"I mean, well, no I don't even have money, that's from my parents"

Louis would have loved to take those stupid horn-rimmed glasses and stick the temple in his eye. He heard a short chuckle, turned around. Mr. Horan looked up.

"Who was that?"

Everyone looked at Zayn, who had apparently fallen out of his role. But he was right back in his motivated role.

"I chuckled because Marcel is so pessimistic!"

He ran towards him, hugged him from behind. Startled, the other one tilted forward in his chair.

"Believe in yourself, Marcel! If you're motivated enough, you'll surely be able to buy talent!"

Louis snorted. Now this idiot also said things like that? It wasn't just about money at Sparks!

"Louis, shall we go?", Niall now asked, who had meanwhile opened a bag of chips, apparently not interested in showing these morons who the better one was.

"No, I find it very interesting here"

"I... I don't want to stop you either", Harry said and scratched his collar. Asshole. He wanted to get rid of him? Good, because that meant Louis got on his nerves.

"Why?"

Louis crouched down to be at his eye level.

"Are you scared?", he pouted and that's when he saw it. A brief glare in those green eyes behind the horn-rimmed glasses. Oh, apparently the gentleman didn't like to not be taken seriously. Louis pouted even more with this knowledge.

"Do I make you nervous because I don't need glasses to see? Will you be blind if I take them away?"

But Harry quickly recovered before Mr. Horan realized this. And as quickly as the dark glare in his eyes had come, it had disappeared again.

"What... No, I... I just don't want to cause you any trouble", he said nervously, even straightening his glasses.

"A-And I have to finish the assignments"

"Why, you're going to die someday anyway", came from Liam from the couch. Niall looked at him a bit puzzled, apparently a bit confused about this statement.

"Tris, if you firmly believe in it, you are immortal!", Zayn said and smiled broadly. Louis raised an eyebrow when he saw how played it was. He wasn't that good. But he concentrated on 'Marcel' again.

"Why do you wear glasses? Your eyesight's failing?"

Marcel just nodded, looking at his tasks.

"Yes, I have lots of glasses because my parents have so much money. My mommy always buys me lots of them", he said and reached for his pencil again. Louis was silent, remained calm.

"Ah, okay"

With that he grabbed the glasses and threw them on the floor. Niall's eyes widened, as did Liam's, who then found his role again, said "I feel the same way every day. Do you see how lonely those glasses are lying there on the floor?"

"Marcel, you just have to believe in it and you won't need the glasses anymore!", Zayn said, who also caught himself.

"Cats, for example, see incredibly well at night, did you know that? Maybe Simba, my fourth cat, can teach you this!"

Harry, however, didn't catch himself as quickly as Zayn. He jumped up from his chair. Louis looked up at him questioningly when he saw the provoked glow again. Mr. Horan had become aware, seemed satisfied with Louis' test.

"What is it, Marcy? Can't you see anymore? Can you no longer see who I am?"

Harry swallowed, looked away.

"That wasn't nice, I really don't see well"

"Ooooh, that's too bad"

Then he waved his hand back and forth in front of his face.

"Do you see my hand?"

"Yes", he brought out before he straightened his shirt.

"I'm not blind, just don't see that far"

"So you're near-sighted?"

He nodded for what Louis hummed, looked around. When he saw the poster of an opera on the wall nearby, he pointed to it.

"Does that mean you can't read that back there?"

Harry also looked at it, could actually read it. But he had to stay in the role. Unfortunately. So he narrowed his eyes a little.

"Hmm, no ... is that an account number?"

Louis' grin fell and he turned to him, looked up at him annoyed. Asshole.

"No, your talent"

"Oh. Yeah maybe", the taller one said sadly, looking at the floor.

"I mean the poster was also bought"

Louis was stunned. How did this guy manage to stay in his role and continue to provoke Louis, damn it? He should finally fall out of the role!

"Here, Marcel!"

Zayn stretched out his glasses and smiled.

"I think I'm really trying to motivate Louis to be nicer! My sixth cat, Ringo, was also very bitchy in the beginning, but I managed to raise her"

Louis looked at him sincerely. Bitchy?! And now the idiot helped this Harry as well? He should be grateful that he wanted to kick Harry out!

"That's kind of you", Harry said shyly and put on his glasses.

"So now I'll keep trying", he said and sat down again.

"Don't try it, it only causes pain", Liam said. Niall chuckled chewing, nodded at him.

"You're really in a good mood"

Slowly he looked at the blond man.

"What does that mean?"

"What?"

"Good"

Niall laughed and nodded.

"You are good"

"What?"

Louis rolled his eyes as they went on. Niall made a joke of it. And Louis had wanted to do it too, but now it just annoyed him. He wanted to see this Harry storm out of the house angry because he had messed up his role. He didn't belong here anyway!

***

It... admittedly, it was harder than expected. Louis and his self-confidence had expected to have gotten the guy so out of the role after ten minutes that he would have marched out in a high arc. However, these were the best in this class and unfortunately, it was obvious. But Louis wasn't one to give up. And the fact that he didn't want to lose against Harry spurred him on more. This was no longer a competition between Harry, Liam and Zayn but between Harry and Louis. Niall was meanwhile eating pizza, which he shared with Zayn, who gave motivated speeches, while Louis' best friend was lying on the couch, his upper body on Liam's lap, who was still the pessimistic Tris.

Louis had tried so many things in the meantime. He had broken Harry's pen, taken apart his pencil case, sent him into the kitchen to get him a drink, everything. But the idiot was still here, therefore still in his stupid role. Louis would hate all Marcels from now on! And all Harrys anyway!

He's had enough. In the meantime, he had sat next to Liam, had left Harry alone for a short time. But then he had had enough. That asshole!

He got up, walked to the desk. With one movement he swept everything on the desk to the floor. Shocked, the brown-haired man looked at the now empty table, then at the floor then at Louis, who sighed happily, sat down on the table. He dangled his legs humming.

"Better, isn't it?"

"Why did you do that?"

Oh, he kept that strange voice? Shit. Louis looked at him innocently, but saw the provoked sparkle in his eyes again.

"What? I'm just worried about little Marcy", he sulked. The man jumped up and Louis looked up at him. This idiot would probably love to look down at him and appear threatening. But he just looked ridiculous, was Marcel, and would thus fall out of character. So, yeah, he should go ahead!

"That's not nice", he said sadly and Louis pouted more.

"Ooh, how bad. But I'm just worried"

He straightened the collar of the fool.

"Little, silly, Marcy", he continued to sulk, watching the boy swallow. There we go. He looked up. How tall was the jerk, anyway?

"I wouldn't want you to... get too exhausted that you give in"

He saw how the taller one pressed his jaws together. That made Louis look at it, saw how pronounced his jaw was.

"How nice of you", he then heard Harry answering and blinked, looked up again. Mr. Horan stretched out in his chair, now watching how Harry would react.

"Don't you need help? I mean you need someone to take care of you here, normally your mommy would do that for sure"

"Yes, I'm a talentless but rich student after all"

"Mhm, not only that. You also look so pathetic. You look so helpless, as if you couldn't even defend yourself against a fifth grader? I'm sure many people are laughing at you"

"No, I'm nice to others and they are nice to me", Harry said nicely and then began to pick up everything and put it on the table.

"Will you please sit down? You shouldn't sit on tables, it's indecent"

Louis jumped up, sparkled at him sinisterly.

Keep trying, he thought. At some point I'll have you ready.

And then his eyes fell on his hand. Bingo!

"Hey!"

He reached for Harry's left wrist.

"You got tattoos? I didn't think you had tattoos, Marcy"

He grinned up to him. The man looked perplexed at his own cross tattoo that adorned his left hand. Idiot, he should have covered it up for his role. Stupid Hollywood Arts student. And he wanted to finish school soon? Well, their school wasn't very demanding.

"Oh, yes", he said, pulling his hand away.

"I'm pretty Christian, you know", he said, bobbing back and forth.

"I've done communion and confirmation, study the Bible and pray a lot, don't have sex before marriage, the whole program. I'm a virgin and proud of it", he giggled at the end. Suddenly they heard a loud snorting sound behind him. Okay, that was it. Zayn laughed out loud and bent over with laughter because of hearing this statement from Harry. Only then did he realize what he had done, holding his hand in front of his mouth in shock.

"Zayn, you've left the role!", Mr. Horan said, seemed rather enthusiastic, stood up.

"You're out!"

"Fuck!", Zayn hissed, and suddenly Louis saw what he was really like. His gaze lay darkly on Louis.

"I'll get you for this, spoilt bitch"

Louis made an offended sound. What was he to blame for his stupidness and lack of talent?!

"Zayn!", Mr. Horan said warningly, and his student wavered. And it was really astonishing how he had managed to talk like a happy motivation trainer.

"See you, lads", he just said and disappeared annoyed out the door.

"If you don't die on the way", Liam said and Harry still wavered, then sulked.

"Oh dear, now I couldn't even shake his hand anymore"

Satisfied Louis grinned at the now closed front door. At least one was gone. Not the one he had wanted to go first, but hey.

But then he realized that if he accidentally got Liam to fall out of the role Harry would win. No, that couldn't happen. Panicked, he looked at Niall, who was playing bored on his phone, Liam kept on mumbling things to himself. Okay, for now everything was fine. But he should still hurry. He immediately looked at Harry, who in the meantime was back at the table, arranging everything.

He made an unhappy noise, then left him alone for a while, disappeared into the kitchen. He drank something, thought. Somehow, he had to make Harry fail, there must be something. He had partly seen that he was easy to provoke, he just had to make him so angry that he would freak out and fall out of character.

Then his eyes fell on his glass. Yes, he just had to make Harry very fucking angry.

He quickly walked to the fridge, grabbed the first juice he found... Wow, why was that tomato juice? Who the hell had tomato juice in their fridge? Who even drank that? And who came up with the idea to sell it?!

Anyway, now it was even better. So, he went back into the living room with the glass. He heard Mr. Horan say "...that they won't fall out of their roles", before the teacher left the living room. So there were only Niall, Liam and Harry and Louis in the room. The first three were all on the couch by now. Liam said "I play a role every day when I'm outside and in contact with people", while Louis walked towards the three unchanged.

"Hey, Marcy"

The man looked at him, had pretended to clean his glasses on his shirt before. The tomato juice landed on his face and his shirt with a flattening, dripping onto his trousers. Louis had to grin when he saw how the man shocked shut his eyes and let his hand sink with his glasses. Niall sat up in shock, looking away from the phone for the first time. Liam looked next to him, seemed startled. But he pulled himself together. Thank God. Shit, Louis should have warned him.

"Tris, have you ever been happy?", he asked to distract him from the shock. Liam looked at him, then sighed and looked away.

"What is this? I haven't felt anything for a long time"

Satisfied, Louis nodded, looking back at Harry, who was just getting up. Louis had to laugh when he saw him full of tomato juice and saw how shocked the idiot was. He rubbed the juice off his eyes.

"What...was that for?", he brought out from under clenched teeth.

"Oh no, I'm clumsy", Louis said sadly.

"Oh god, lemme help you, Marcy!"

And with that, he put his hands in the taller one's face, smeared the juice all over the skin and also in his hair.

"No", the taller one immediately held his wrists tight and Louis grinned contentedly. Oh, the gentleman probably liked his hair.

"Th-That's probably bad for the hair", he caught himself and Louis raised an eyebrow. Come on, give up.

"Sorry. Are you angry? Are you mad?"

Harry took a deep breath, then smiled.

"No, that... that can happen to anyone, Louis. I'm gonna go wash my face"

"Oh, you want me to help you?"

"No, don't bother", he smiled and walked with quick steps to the bathroom.

"Of course, Marcy, that was my fault after all!"

Louis managed to scamper through the bathroom door before the fool could close it. He just ignored him, washed his face, forbade himself not to stick the snooty little ones headfirst into the toilet.

"Look, there's soap here", Louis said, then opened a bathroom cabinet.

"To get rid of the smell of tomatoes, you can certainly use a fragrance here..."

Harry looked up when he saw a pink bottle. And although Louis had no idea about Harry Styles, not even knowing how he looked like when he wasn't Marcel, he could judge him well enough to give him women's perfume.

"Do I look like-"

He took a deep breath, looked into the mirror again while cleaning his face.

"No thanks, I use other products. Very expensive ones that my parents buy me"

Louis had actually wanted to be happy about the short weakness. But he got goosebumps when he heard the real voice of the taller one for the first time. He didn't know how Harry managed to make his voice so weird and high because his real voice was so deep and scratchy.

But he had still caught himself. In time. And now Louis had to catch himself, blinked and cleared his throat. Wow, his voice was completely different from Marcel's.

"Oh", he said, but apparently Harry had caught himself by the short slip, because the rest of the time in the bathroom he held back and so he left the bathroom happy and in his role, while Louis walked after him in a bad mood. Why couldn't this idiot just give in, he had provoked him enough!

***

In the living room, Mr. Horan was sitting at the table again and Louis sat down on the swivel chair he had been sitting on before, thinking about how he could provoke him. Well, his hair was his weak point. And apparently, he wanted to be masculine, had tattoos. He wanted to be taken seriously.

Louis sighed softly. He had already tried all that and it hadn't worked. Something big was needed. Thoughtfully Louis chewed on his lip. Hmm, maybe he should think about what made the others leave the role? But he had only seen Zayn. And that's when Louis hadn't even intended it, had made him laugh by mistake.

Louis' face changed. That was it! Of course, Harry caught himself every time he knew that Louis deliberately tried to provoke him! He didn't want to give in and give him the satisfaction of letting him provoke him. He had to do something unexpected, preferably something where Harry had to laugh! The question was... how? He didn't know this idiot that well. What had Zayn laughed about? He had laughed about the no premarital sex and proud virgin testimony. And he had helped Harry with his glasses earlier, apparently they were friends... so maybe they had the same sense of humour (which was stupid, by the way)...?

But actually, Louis didn't have to think about Harry at all. It was obvious what he would laugh about. So Louis picked up his phone, sent Niall a message to call him without answering the phone himself. He saw Niall's frown as he sent it. When he looked up, Louis nodded encouragingly and Niall frowned more, but apparently did what Louis said, because when Louis' ringtone started, he put his phone upside down on the couch. Louis on the other hand looked at his phone, pretended to get scared, noticed Harry's look.

While he went to answer the phone and put it to his ear, he stood up.

"Yeah?"

With quick steps he walked away a little, pretending not to want anyone to hear.

"No, I told you where I am!"

He waited a moment.

"Yes, we're at Niall's place, we're safe"

Sceptically, Harry raised his eyebrow. What the...?

Louis waited again briefly, then he stood up grumpy.

"Mommy! It's Friday, you said I could stay out past 9:00 now that I'm your 17-year-old Boobear!"

He heard a snort and at that moment he grinned confident of victory. Oh, that was easy, he had thought about a lot more, he had even prepared himself to cry. But then he heard what he had wanted to hear all evening.

"Harry, you've left your role!" he heard Mr. Horan say, and turned around while he hung up. He ignored Niall's big eyes, looked at Harry, who looked shocked at Mr. Horan. But then he saw Louis again, had to laugh again as he thought of his whining answer to his mother. Boobear?!

"Fuck, I don't care!", he laughed and knocked on the table.

"Why are you full of tomato juice anyways?", Mr. Horan then noticed and Louis had to chuckle. Then the teacher turned to Liam.

"Well?"

Liam jumped up and cheered, making dance movements. Mr. Horan laughed.

"Okay, you're out"

Liam looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

Harry sighed annoyed, slapped his forehead.

"Jesus, Liam! Are you kidding me?!"

Liam looked at his mate, then his eyes widened and he looked at Mr. Horan.

"No! No, no!"

Mr. Horan grinned amused and Niall looked at him confused.

"Why didn't he win? There's no one left"

"Because we didn't agree that the game ends when the last one is left. So Liam was still Tris when Harry lost. Only when I give him the instruction that the game is over, he may fall back into his true self"

"So the 'Well?' was..."

"A trap", nodded Mr. Horan and Louis grinned, standing next to the man. He could still hear Harry's laughter in the background as he thought of Louis' outraged voice talking to his 'mommy'.

"I like the way you play, Mr. Horan"

"Thank you, Louis. You weren't so bad yourself"

"This is bullshit", Liam pouted, but then sighed before shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, happens. It was a cool experience though"

And there you saw how different Liam and Tris were.

"For such an optimistic boy you could think up quite a few depressing things", Niall said impressed and Liam laughed.

"Thanks"

"Uhm?!", Louis angrily crossed his arms in front of his chest. Niall saw that, looked at him a bit frightened.

"But it's true", he said quietly and looked away in shame.

"Seriously, the game was cool", Louis said, looking at Harry, who now stood up as he walked to him. He still laughed at Louis, looked at him amused. That would go away in a moment. Louis could hardly wait to see the realization in that tomato face.

"We all saw who the best actor is"

With arms crossed he stopped in front of the taller one, looking at him challenging. The taller one chuckled.

"I know I'm good, Sparks. You can tell your mommy. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be getting home?"

Louis didn't know what a stupid nickname that was, but he didn't go for it. He grinned; his head tilted a little.

"Me"

Harry laughed.

"Why? Because you told your mom how grown up you are, even though you're not?"

He pouted with that, but Louis' grin stayed.

"No, it's because I kicked you out with my little clichéd mommy-show"

You could see that Harry didn't understand what he wanted to say at first, saw it in his eyes when he looked at him silently. And then... there it was. That look when he realized it. Louis sighed, tapped him on the shoulder before looking up at him again, pouting. Idiot. He really had thought he would win against Louis?

"Well, it wasn't fair for a Sparkle student to show up here; from then on you didn't stand a chance. But hey, you survived longer than I thought. And yet... you remain a Hollywood Arts student"

He spoke this school with a pejorative tone. Harry stared at him. And if he wasn't full of tomato juice and in that ridiculous outfit, Louis might would have been scared. But he didn't, because he looked absolutely stupid.

Stupid wasn't his voice, however, when he said darkly "You'll see what you get out of it, Sparks". Louis was glad that the taller one grabbed his things and walked for the door, ripped it open and stormed out. For this way he could swallow hard without the man seeing it. His voice had sounded so threatening, Louis had never heard such a deep, intimidating and dark voice before. And he wondered what Harry actually looked like.

But then he chuckled. Anyway, why should he be curious about what this idiot actually looked like? He would never see the fool again. And today, he had proven to Hollywood Arts who was better. Although it had never been unknown. Pah.

***

In the next two days nothing had happened, the weekend had been as usual. All the more he was looking forward to Monday. Actually, Mondays were always shit, but his schedule had made sure that Louis liked Mondays, because he only had exciting subjects. And so far, he had only met great people in the corridors, no clichés that reminded him of a certain evening. Because my goodness, maybe this idiot named Harry Styles had also imitated some people at Sparks well. But only some. And Louis wasn't one of them. He hoped he had proven that. But why was he still thinking about that unimportant evening and the even less important student from Hollywood Arts? Or his deep voice.

Louis shook his head at the thought and opened his locker. He had even seen Tim today. He was two grades above Louis and maybe Louis had a little crush on him. He didn't know him, but he just looked good, so he could stare a little bit, couldn't he? He looked good with the dark hair, bright brown eyes and the black clothes. Louis never had thought he would like this style on a boy. He himself would never wear something like that. But often he had found boys good looking who dressed in this style. Niall always teased him about being into punks. He didn't even understand that not everyone who dressed in black was a punk. And he didn't understand the difference between goth and punk. So not that... not that Louis was that interested in this and googled it.

Louis sighed at the thought of Tim and his black clothes before he took his books out of the locker. But he didn't get far. Frightened, he flinched with his hand and his head back when the locker was slammed shut with one movement. At first Louis was only startled and astonished. But then he recognized the hand lying flat on his locker. And the cross tattoo.

"Well, well, well", a deep voice said, which gave Louis goosebumps, into his ear and he swallowed at the amused sound, turned around slowly. And if he hadn't recognized the cross tattoo and the voice, he wouldn't have recognized the boy at all. Louis' mouth opened a bit when the only thing he recognized was his face. And his silly grin that made his eyes shine so gloatingly. Surely, he had expected this reaction from Louis when he saw him for the first time after he had been... just the opposite on Friday night.

He was wearing a black t-shirt that looked like a band shirt or something, but Louis didn't pay attention to that at all because he was distracted by the many tattoos on Harry's arms that he had never seen because of the long shirt. One even looked out at the collar of his T-shirt, which he also hadn't seen on Friday since the shirt had been closed higher on Friday. And he hadn't had his piercing(s?) in on Friday either. He only saw one at his mouth, but then he looked to his eyes, which were framed in black, so that the green only stuck out more, then to his hair. He hadn't known that Harry Styles had curls, he had styled them differently on Friday after all. Louis wondered what they would feel like when he drove in with his hand. He blinked, looked back into his eyes.

Shit. Harry Styles was hot.

But certainly also very, very, angry. Louis swallowed when he thought about how Harry had stormed out of the house and slammed the door.

"Do I know you?", he asked, clearing his throat as his voice broke. That widened Harry's grin. He looked at him as if he knew for sure that Louis was suddenly not so brave anymore. Louis hated himself for it, because Harry wasn't really a different person than he was on Friday... except that he was, because he had played a role and even though Louis didn't always thought the person was like they looked... it would have been less scary if Harry had shown up in a pink bunny costume and not like someone who spent his life beating up people (hey, clichés were clichés because they often were true).

"I'd introduce myself, but I think you recognized me from your look, Sparks"

"Um, yeah... Hi Marcy, bye Marcy!", Louis said nicely and wanted to walkd past the boy quickly. What was he doing here anyway?! This was a serious and professional private school, not a public one you just walked into!

The smaller one didn't get very far, because he hadn't even walked a step, when Harry's hand lay on his chest and pushed him back against the locker with force. Louis stopped breathing briefly when his back crashed against the locker. Now some of the students were looking at them and the attention was already more on them. Because even if Harry was a bit noticeable, not many people were interested in how someone was walking around here, there were many who were dressed in dark clothes or something. And those who didn't like it kept their mouths shut and left them alone. Unlike at Hollywood Arts, where everyone who didn't look like shit was bullied for sure. Unlike at the Sparkle, because they had manners.

"Why don't we have a chat? Because I remember you being quite chatty on, huh, when was that... oh, yeah, Friday night" , Harry said, still with his hand on Louis' locker next to his head, and still with that grin.

"What? Rubbish, uhm, there... we were all someone else", Louis answered, laughing somewhat panicked, looking around. Shit, he hoped no teacher saw him get beaten up by a guy here because he had such a big mouth. And then a Hollywood Arts student! Because here he always kept a low profile, was exemplary and calm. Yeah, maybe one didn't think of him. But Harry understood what was going on by looking at him. He chuckled.

"What, you're suddenly so quiet"

Louis took a deep breath in and out, then looked up at the black-dressed guy when he saw that there was no teacher around.

"Why are you here?! You don't belong here", he hissed softly.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. Maybe I should have come here as Marcel"

"You're an idiot if you think there's any students running around like that", Louis snorted and, in that moment, he realized that it was totally stupid to lie while they were standing in the school hallway. And as if by fate, two guys just walked past them, ignoring them, but wearing exactly the style that Harry had imitated on Friday. He raised one eyebrow and looked at the smaller one who looked away.

"Well, at least not all of them", he muttered, followed by a dark laugh from the curly one.

"Sure, I see", he said and pulled on one of the straps of Louis' suspenders and had it snap back on Louis' chest.

"Don't touch me", he said, not amused at all, and straightened the suspenders again. Idiot!

"It's not my fault if you can't handle the fact that you lost, but that's not my problem. So -"

He couldn't finish because he made a startled sound when he was pressed more against the locker, this time by a hand on his hip. Startled, Louis looked first at the taller one's hand, then at his knee, that was pressing on the locker between his legs, so Louis already had to stand a little on his toes, looked up in panic.

"Believe me, Sparks, you definitely have a problem", the taller one quietly said, leaning over him a bit, which made Louis exhale trembling. This guy was so intimidating with his deep voice and that charisma that Louis really didn't know what to say. And he couldn't judge Harry, would he beat him up, intercept him every day before school and bully him, blackmail him or anything else?! He didn't know and that scared him. These Hollywood Arts students were merciless monsters for sure!

"Stop!", he said, but his voice was quieter than normal. He noticed Harry's scent, which smelled like nicotine on one hand, and some kind of perfume on the other. And he had always thought Hollywood Arts students were unattractive and shit, but that smell took his breath away a little. He had never noticed such a smell, let alone found a body smell so attractive.

But he didn't show his thoughts of course. No, he was a good actor after all!

Okay, no, he just told himself that you couldn't tell. Because according to Harry's grin, when he looked down at the smaller one, he did notice it.

"Why? I think you did a lot on Friday without me wanting you to. So how about we turn the tables now, huh?"

He sounded so gloating and amused; Louis got goosebumps. When he didn't know what to say, Harry looked down at him, saw the little one already standing on his toes.

"Why do little people always have to be the loudest", he murmured and Louis frowned insulted, put his hands on Harry's (muscular, okay, wow) arms, tried to push him away.

"Sorry if a giant like you has complexes, but that's not my problem either. Now let me go!"

"Are you afraid you'll just get run over if you don't make yourselves be hear?", Harry asked wondering, ignoring Louis' squirming.

"Or are you afraid of not attracting attention? Cute"

"I'll show you how cute I can be rsoon", Louis hissed and Harry laughed, leaning directly in front of Louis' face, causing the younger one to press his head against the locker, looking at him perplexed with widened eyes. Just before his lips, the taller one stopped. Louis looked startled from his green eyes to his full lips, then at the piercing green again.

"You do slook cute, but after Friday I doubt you can be cute. That's just to fool the people around you anyway"

Louis would have countered, but for him it was all too much. He only kept staring at Harry's lips when he had just now noticed that Harry also had a tongue piercing. And he didn't know why, but he was just getting damn hot. Was it suddenly warmer in the hallway? He would check to see if everyone was feeling like that, but he didn't see anything except Harry in front of him. But he quickly looked into the green eyes again before this one would realize how stupid he had stared at his lips. Okay, he already had, chuckled.

"I like you better this way. Are you always this quiet and good at school?"

"I'm not"

"A good little student, loved by all the teachers"

Harry pouted and okay Louis held his breath in shock as her lips almost touched. Uhmm hello, personal distance and shit?

"And as soon as you're out of school you're a pain in the ass"

Louis' grip on his arms intensified as he hissed softly "Let me go".

"If you want to beat me up, then go ahead and do it, asshole"

The lips of the taller one twisted again to a smug grin.

"You think I'm that stupid?"

"Well, you go to Hollywood Arts..."

"I asked if you think I'm stupid, not if you think I'm not rich"

"Here are not only rich people, but talented people", Louis answered said, still quietly, because he was intimidated by the other one.

"Talented yes, because here everyone at school acts as if they are better, although they are someone else again as soon as they leave school. You can only act because you have been acting here your whole life, not because of the great school you go to"

"We knew I'm good at acting since Friday, right?"

When he remembered, something angry sparkled in his eyes again and Louis was getting ready for the first punch. But in that moment a voice called.

"Hey, let's go!"

Harry looked behind him and Louis' probably turned chalky pale when he recognized Zayn, who was also dressed all black. His eyes turned dark when he saw Louis behind Harry.

"There you are", he said, and Louis panicked as he walked towards him. Harry noticed this, had to laugh as Louis' wriggling grew stronger. Zayn arrived at them, put his arm around Harry's shoulder, looked down at the smaller one.

"We've been looking for you everywhere, Louis"

He pronounced it cheerfully, but brought out his name so strongly that Louis swallowed anxiously.

"Leave me alone", he said softly and Zayn grinned.

"After you didn't leave us alone, why should we?"

Harry loosened his grip so that Louis could stand normally again, but didn't take a step back.

"He thought I was going to beat him up", Harry said amused to Zayn, who laughed, which they both laughed at. Louis frowned in confusion, looking around at the loud laughter. By now everyone in the hallway had noticed the three and looked at them in amazement.

"Why should we, Louis?", Zayn said friendly and leaned against the locker next to Louis, so that he couldn't run away there. But he couldn't go anywhere else either, since Harry was still standing so close to him.

"I would never do that to you", Harry said and Louis stared at the hand that was now stroking up and down his waist. And why was he talking so loud now?!

"Oh, mate, it's getting late", Zayn then said, also loud and clear as he looked at his phone.

"Come on, let's go over to Hollywood Arts before we miss class!"

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, sure, I mean it's just a block away!"

Zayn raised one hand to say goodbye.

"Bye, Louis, see you at lunch in front of Hollywood Arts!"

Louis just looked after him stunned. Why did the idiots talk so loud and clear as if Louis was deaf? Then he flinched when Harry leaned back down again.

"See you later... babe", he grinned against his lips and then let go, followed Zayn to the exit, while Louis just looked after them in shock.

What just... Wait. Louis blinked when he heard the whispering, saw the looks from the others. With a red head he turned to his locker, opened it, although he would have liked to hide in it. Shit, now he understood. Couldn't Harry and Zayn have beaten him up, blackmailed him or something?!

No, they had known it would only bring them harm. Instead, they had taken advantage of the reputation Hollywood Arts had here, pretended to be friends or more to Louis. Oh God, that was so fucking embarrassing!

***

After school, Louis walked angrily to his locker. He was furious! All the time people had been staring at him, whispering, some had even come up to him and asked him who those guys were and why he was dating a Hollywood Arts student. Damn it, who did they think Louis was?! To top it all off, Louis wasn't even the most annoyed by the people who interfered and were prejudiced and judged him for it instead of taking care of their own lives (because Louis would have looked the same if he had seen this with someone else here in the hallway), but all the girls who came to him and asked him giggling where he had met such cute guys and if the black haired one, who wasn't his 'boyfriend', was single and he could introduce him to the girls.

Damn it, why did people suddenly start to find Hollywood Arts students interesting? That was even worse than hating them and judging Louis. Harry probably hadn't intended that to happen, but that made it worse. It would have been one thing if it was embarrassing for Louis, which it was. But that Harry and Zayn also had to look good and attract a bunch of girls to themselves and the Hollywood Arts was probably not what they had planned. And Louis hated both of them for it! But even more Harry the asshole! With his great curls, that he didn't deserve.

Angrily Louis threw the locker shut, startled when he saw Niall standing behind it. The blond laughed.

"Well, were you expecting your boyfriend?"

"Don't you start with that, too", Louis said, shouldering his bag before quickly walking toward the exit. No one had believed him that he wasn't dating Harry after seeing the two of them so close together at the locker and how Harry had called him 'babe'.

God, he just wanted to get away before another girl would intercept him and ask if she could come for lunch, since Zayn and Harry had said so earlier.

Niall nodded and laughed at the thought of how he had been approached by Eleanor since when his best friend had a boyfriend and then from Hollywood Arts. Louis had told him everything and he just thought it was funny. But of course, he understood Louis.

"I hope those idiots had their fun now and leave me alone. Today was really enough for me and if that was it, I hope it will soon be forgotten"

Niall laughed, but didn't say he suspected the opposite before they said good-bye.

Louis walked down the stairs with a grim look, became aware when two motorcycles drove loudly into the school parking lot. A few students swerved out of the way in horror. Who were these completely idiots that were out of their minds and were driving... oh shit!

The motorcycles came to a halt and Louis stopped in shock. He had to fucking leave! But then he heard a loud voice.

"Hey, Louis, babe!"

Louis took a deep breath and closed his eyes embarrassed. Fuck you, Harry Styles!

Exhaling, he opened his eyes, saw Harry standing at his motorcycle, now without his helmet and waving at him with a satisfied grin. Angrily Louis snorted, began to angrily storm to the idiot. This arrogant asshole, who did he think he is, driving like a lunatic into the parking lot and then calling him so loudly?

But before he arrived, Harry had already come towards him, lifted him up with one movement, whereupon Louis surprisingly held on to the shoulders of the taller one.

"We thought we'd come and pick you up!"

"Yes, Hollywood Arts is not far from here", Zayn said loudly and Louis kicked his legs furiously.

"Put me down, asshole!"

Harry grinned contentedly.

"Why?"

"Hey, Louis!"

Louis sighed annoyed, looked next to him where Camilla and Fiona stood, smiled at him and then looked at Zayn with interest.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"No", Louis answered, and the girls looked at him in surprise, since that was uncharacteristic of Louis. At least for the student. Louis' eyes widened a bit and Harry grinned wider, let him down, whereupon Louis immediately took a step away from him.

"I mean, uhm, of course", he smiled, feeling like Harry and Zayn on Friday, trying to stay in his nice role.

"This is Zayn and this is Harry, uhm..."

"Louis' boyfriend", Harry nodded, and Louis wanted to contradict, but Harry put his arm around Louis' shoulders, pulled him to his side, against which the smaller one stumbled. The girls just ignored that, looked at Zayn who was already saying something. But Louis couldn't pay attention to that, because Harry brought his lips to Louis' ear.

"If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut, I can do much more than just hug you"

Louis' eyes widened and he looked up to him, whereupon the taller one grinned contentedly. Shit. The smaller sighed, looked back at the girls. Alright, if he just had to stand here with Harry and shut up, that's fine by him. But he wouldn't play that for long, this tall asshole could forget that! He would just tell everyone what had really happened: Harry Styles had complexes because Louis Tomlinson was better than him.

"And you go to Hollywood Arts?"

"Camilla, since when are you interested in this school?", Louis asked, smiling nicely. Don't freak out. The girl shrugged her shoulders

"Oh, why not? After all, they have the same classes"

She stroked her blonde hair.

"And if your boyfriend is in this school, you should be interested in it too, right?"

"Oh yeah, Louis visited our school many times"

"Oh, really?"

Louis swallowed angrily, just smiling forced.

"He even liked some teachers better than yours"

"No, that's not true", Louis said, still smiling. Harry frowned, looked at him.

"Of course, you were saying earlier..."

He pretended to understand, looked at the girls.

"Oh, no, I guess he wasn't"

The girls looked sceptically at Louis, who turned bright red. Harry Styles was such an asshole!

"Whatever", he said and walked out of Harry's arm.

"We gotta go, bye"

"Hey, will you come to the party on Friday then?", Fiona asked and Louis squint his eyes together. Damn it!

Zayn smiled enthusiastically.

"Sure!"

"Yeah, Louis already invited us. He even told us to bring a few more people because the people at Arts are much cooler", Harry added.

"I told you please what?"

"I can imagine", Camilla giggled and Louis looked at her confused. Hey, for thinking that Harry and Louis were together, she looked at him quite flirty!

"Are they all like you?"

"What are we like?", grinned Zayn and Fiona giggled.

"Yuck", Louis said quietly and wanted to get away from them. But before he could walk, a helmet was pressed into his hand.

"Come on, babe"

Louis perplexedly held the helmet in his hand and watched Harry put his own on.

"See you tomorrow, Louis", the two girls smiled, who had never talked to him so much before, leaving the three alone.

"Bitches", Louis said, before looking angrily at Harry.

"Leave me alone, you have ruined my day enough! Congratulations"

Harry amusedly pushed up the flap of his helmet.

"Oh, if only it were just one day, Sparks"

Louis' face changed with Harry's sadistic grin.

"Are you kidding me?! Get lost!"

And with that he pressed the helmet into Harry's hand and began to walk away. Assholes!

He heard an engine behind him and then Harry appeared next to him and slowly drove beside him.

"What, we've been together one day and already you're bitching around? You're pretty weak"

Louis took a deep breath, looked at him as he walked on.

"It's not about weakness, Harry, it's about level. I will certainly not pretend to be with your kind"

"'Your kind' in what way? With a boy?"

Harry chuckled and Louis rolled his eyes.

"With an idiotic Hollywood Arts student who thinks he's funny and obviously has trouble losing"

And then he looked at him bitchy, stopped, with his hands on his hips.

"And by the way, I'm in fact straight, so this is all nonsense. Bye"

Harry laughed and drove on beside him as he walked on. Louis tried to ignore him. Well, maybe the last one was a lie, but it was easier that way than to discuss. Louis' sexuality didn't was Harry's problem anyway.

"Well, first of all, I'm a normal student like you. Secondly, you are definitely not straight. And third, it should be the other way around, that I should say I don't want to do anything with your kind"

Angrily Louis stops.

"What's that supposed to mean? Unlike you, I have a future"

"Yes, with your parents' money, congratulations"

Louis snorted.

"Better than you"

"What, I make my own money and don't get all kinds of shit shoved up my ass"

Harry grinned at his innuendo and Louis raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you do for a living? Be a pain in the ass? Or as a test model for strange tattoos?"

"Actually, I do work in a tattoo shop, if you're so interested"

Louis rolled his eyes and wanted to go on. Harry didn't have to know that he liked tattoos.

"Act unimpressed, but how much could you afford if you had to pay for something with your own money? Which I don't think is the case. I, on the other hand, have paid for all my tattoos myself and I think you don't know they are expensive. Oh and this one"

He knocked proudly on his motorcycle.

"Unlike you, I don't even get this as a vacation gift"

Louis didn't know what to answer to that. Because Harry had actually managed to turn it around so that it looked like he was more successful. Pah.

"I'm so happy for you that you bought those scribbles on your skin and your two-wheeled dick extension yourself. With the latter you can drive away now and leave me alone"

And with that he turned around and walked on. He heard another chuckle behind him.

"See you tomorrow, Sparks"

And with that, Louis only heard a motorcycle sounding loud and passing him. Louis couldn't help but look after him, look at the T-shirt fluttering in the wind over his tattooed arms.

Asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo yes, that was part 1. I hope you like the idea xx  
> The picture for this one shot is on one of the highlights of my Instagram-account: larrykiwi28
> 
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	3. || Let's do art || 2 ||

Braces!Louis & Dark!Harry

Dramastudent!Louis & Dramastudent!Harry

Sassy!Louis & Smug!Harry

Hate/Love & Sexual tension

Inspired by the Victorious episode (Season 1, episode 13), in which the students of the Hollywood Arts come to Mr. Sikowitz' house for an acting challenge in which they have to never leave their character role they play. But Mr. Horan is the teacher and the students are Harry, Zayn and Liam. Yup.

Enjoy xx

|| Part 2 ||

***

Grimly Louis kicked a stone away as they walked.  
"I don't want to go to this stupid party!"  
Niall sighed, but was glad Louis had decided to show up anyway. They were just walking up the driveway to Luke's house. He was one grade above Louis and was Niall's cousin, had a party more often in a year. And actually, Louis always looked forward to it, because he couldn't go to parties very often.  
But.  
How could he be happy if this jerk named Harry Styles would be there tonight, too?! The last days he had been bugging him, always showing up after school and annoying him. Nobody, absolutely nobody (except Niall) believed him that he and Harry had nothing going on. beautiful. And Hollywood Arts was more and more topic at Sparkle. And no, not as usual when they had been badly talked about the school, but as an interesting topic. Yuck!  
"Remember, Louis, it's partly your own fault", Niall said as he rang the doorbell now.  
"We should have listened to me when I said we should leave them alone with my dad. But you had to make sure it got out of hand and provoke Harry"  
"What, I should have let him win?!"  
Louis snorted at the thought of Harry's arrogant appearance, crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"Certainly not! This Harry is completely crazy, his pride is totally hurt, just because he always thought he was cool with those black clothes, piercings, muscles and the tattoos"  
And with that the door opened. Luke smiled when he saw the two of them.  
"Niall, Louis, hi!"  
"Hi, Luke! So, how's it going so far?", Niall asked happily and the two of them walked in. Like an antelope afraid of a lion, Louis looked around briefly. But he saw neither an arrogant grin nor tattooed arms. He breathed out. Maybe he would just leave when Harry would come. For sure he would come later.  
"Great, thanks! Hey, Louis, I thought you were bringing your boyfriend? Harry, right?"  
Angry, Louis turned around, already seeing Niall's annoyed expression. This would be a good night... not. And the mixture of Louis' annoyance and his anger at Harry, but also the fact that he seemed to be a little intimidated by the taller guy, only made things worse. It wasn’t a good combination.  
Plus, Louis was torn about what to answer. Because Harry had made it clear to him that he should not say the opposite. But as if Louis would simply play along!  
"He... he's not my boyfriend!"  
"Oh, did you guys break up?"  
Louis groaned and went further into the house. Maybe he should just shut up. It was the easiest thing to do. He didn't have to justify himself, Harry had his fun and could stop soon and everything would go back to normal at some point.  
Astonished Luke looked after him before he looked at Niall.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt him with my question"  
"Trust me, you're not to blame for his mood", the blonde boy mumbled, who also continued to walk into the house. The only one to blame was Harry Styles.  
***  
He followed his best friend into the kitchen, where he was greeted, just as Louis took a beer. With an annoyed expression on his face Louis drank a bit of it.  
"Come on, don't let him ruin everything tonight", Niall tried to say with encouraging words.  
"He's not here yet, so enjoy it!”  
"I would enjoy it if he wouldn’t come at all. It’s even worse that he isn’t already here; he could walk in any moment and feel important and all hot. Maybe he's handing out flyers for the stupid tattoo shop he works in”, Louis said and rolled his eyes. Somehow it got him even angrier to think about his looks.  
"Oh, does he? I thought you find tattoos hot and like when boys wear -"  
"Shut up", Louis hissed angrily and Niall did shut up for a few second, until he chuckled, when he noticed.  
"What... do you think Harry's cute?"  
Louis snorted again as he looked into the living room. No, no sign of any Hollywood Arts jerk.  
"Cute? Certainly not. He would look… okay if his demeanor, behavior, and social standing weren't there"  
"My dad said those three are really talented"  
"Who?"  
Niall shrugged as he drank from the beer before continuing.  
"Liam, Zayn and Harry”  
"You... you asked him?!"  
"Sure, I was curious about who your new boyfriend is"  
"Stop it", Louis answered, looking around quickly. But the two girls standing in front of the refrigerator became aware.  
"Hey Louis! Your boyfriend's mate, this Zayn... is he in a relationship as well?"  
Annoyed, Louis sighed, turned to them. He wasn't a relationship facilitator, for fucks sake! This question was almost more annoying, as if it were true if he and Harry were together (and then didn't believe him when he answered 'no' anyway). Everyone wanted to know more about Zayn or if ‘Louis’ boyfriend’ had a brother in their age.  
"I have no idea, Alisha. But I can tell you that you can have Harry, too"  
He had automatically said the second sentence. He didn’t know whether he should or would regret it. But maybe Alisha had only heard his answer about Zayn's relationship status anyway. But Christina looked at him hopefully.  
"Really?!"  
Alisha punched her with her elbow, looked thoughtfully at Louis.  
"Oh, did you break up? I'm sorry about that"  
"We...", he sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"But you both looked so cute this week and he always picked you up and you spent the lunch hour?"  
"Yes, Louis, you both looked so cute", Niall had to laugh and Louis gave him an angry look. Then he sighed, turned back to them.  
"Those two idiots are in Mr. Horan's class, and I beat them in a game, which is why they hate and embarrass me now. If you like that kind of thing, go ahead"  
"I like his tattoos", Christina said and Louis frowned as she looked away dreamily. Had this girl even listened to him?!  
"Wait and that's how you met?", Alisha asked curiously and Louis nodded narrowly. As if he wanted to talk to the two of them about it. He was surprised that they even knew his name, they were one grade below Louis.  
"Apparently you don't just hate each other", Christina chuckled.  
“I mean although you act like that he never stopped picking you up and having his arm around you, while you never stopped him”  
Louis wanted to answer, but Alisha opener her mouth.  
"Christina, some couples do that”, she explained quietly and giggled.  
"What?"  
Also Louis frowned now.  
"Yeah, they find it hot. I hear it really improves their sex life’s"  
With that she giggled again and Christina looked at Louis with big eyes. He looked at Alisha in the same way.  
"What..."  
"Well? Does it work?", Christina asked curiously and Alisha sighed.  
"Christina, you can't just ask a couple what the sex is like!"  
"What? I’m only asking Louis!"  
Louis was indeed speechless. Seriously, who had raised that girl? Why should Louis act like he hated Harry, it wasn’t… it wasn’t hot... at all.  
Now some thoughts entered his minds that made him blush, before he quickly cleared his thougts. Dear god, where came those thoughts from?!  
"We're not together", he said and the two girls remained silent for a moment, looked at Niall and back again.  
"Is that part of it, too?", Christina then asked Alisha, who nodded with a shrug of the shoulders.  
"I think so. Or they are just fuck buddies"  
Louis groaned annoyed and left the kitchen. They really talked to much about sex! And if it was true, it wouldn’t be their life, for fucks sake! And… and what, it wasn’t true! Nothing of it.  
Hee would love to shout through the whole house that he and Harry weren’t together. But at the same time he was somehow a little intimidated by Harry. And maybe everyone would think they were… ‘fuck buddies’. They weren’t even buddies!  
…  
And they also weren’t fucking. Of course not!  
Okay, Louis’ thoughts again had drifted into the wrong direction. In fact this was no joke and no fun... but still he was curious how Harry would react if Louis would just tell everyone that they weren’t together. Maybe he really would beat up Louis then. At least then it would be over and he could report Harry. And everybody would know how Harry really was and that Louis had never been with this jerk. But unfortunately, Harry was apparently not stupid enough to do that. Idiot.  
But Louis definitely considered Harry to be someone who would have beaten him up if it would have been easier for him. He didn't want to go for looks alone, but why shouldn’t he? Harry was an asshole.  
***  
Fortunately, Harry really didn’t arrive immediately after Louis' arrival; it had been about 90 minutes and he still wasn't here. Maybe Harry wouldn't show up after bugging him all week?  
Yeah, he knew that was a naïve thought. As if. But fine, then the stupid students of Hollywood Arts could see what a real party was, leave Louis alone and then leave forever, thank youuu!  
But Louis couldn't really enjoy it without Harry either. He constantly looked around for a guy dressed in black with tattoos, or saw him out of the corner of his eye and turned around in shock before he realized that his brain was playing a trick on him. So no, he couldn't really enjoy the time without Harry either. It was stupid. He was supposed to enjoy the time, but he couldn't because he was looking for him and because he wasn’t here yet, he was thinking about him even more.  
That's why he was almost happy when Camilla came to him while he was playing beer pong and talked to him.  
"Hey Louis, your boyfriend just arrived!"  
At least Louis knew now that the asshole was here and he could avoid him. Still he was annoyed, sighed when he looked at the little table tennis ball in Luke's hand. It had to hit the last cup of Louis' team. But they played with the permission to defend the cups and it was Louis' turn. So he had to be highly concentrated and fend off the ball.  
"He's not my boyfriend", he still replied and saw a boy from his team in the corner of his eye, staring at the only cup left in front of Louis on the table, for which Luke now drew for the throw.  
"Oh, what did I just hear?"  
Startled by the deep voice next to his ear and the arm that was put around his shoulders, Louis flinched, reacted too late.  
The opposing team cheered loudly and Louis' mouth opened in disbelief as he looked into the cup in which the table tennis ball floated calmy while he heard a laugh. His own team groaned annoyed.  
"Here Louis", Luke pressed the cup with beer into his hand over the roar of the team that had won.  
"Looks like I finally found your weakness in beer pong"  
Then he looked at Harry and smiled.  
"Hi Harry, I'm Luke"  
"Hey, nice house"  
"What the...", Louis only said, stunned, looked at the cup in his hand now, before his brain understood what just had happened. Angrily, he shook of Harrys arm, before he turned to the older one.  
"You’re a -"  
He stopped briefly when Harry's eyes looked at him waiting. He swallowed briefly at their height difference and the intimidating effect Harry had on Louis, while he looked... fuck, hot, okay?!  
"What was that?!", he still managed to say, but not as loud as he had wanted to, when he got distracted by the piercing on his lip.  
"Oh come on, is that how you greet me? I just didn't want you to embarrass yourself. Now you can blame me for fucking up…"  
Harry leaned down a bit with this.  
"Babe", he said slowly with a lazy grin on his lip. Louis snorted at the annoying nickname and pressed the cup into his hand.  
"Here, you can drink it yourself, asshole"  
And with that he left with quick steps. How he hated to lose! And Harry had simply taken advantage of that! And Louis didn't even dare to shout at him loudly. Couldn't Harry act like a clichéd Sparkle student again? Louis had dared to do anything last Friday while that idiot had looked like a dumbass and not like an intimidating guy that also looked and smelled so attractive.  
Grumpily he stomped to his best friend, his hands balled into fists. He didn’t know what made him angrier: Harry being as asshole and being intimidating or Harry being hot while doing that and somehow making Louis being quieter than he wanted to be. Grrr!  
"Niall, I wanna go!"  
Niall turned around in surprise, smiling.  
"Oh, hi Louis"  
Only now did Louis see that Niall was standing with a boy whom Louis only recognized as Liam at second glance. He wore a black leather jacket that reminded the smaller one of the one Zayn had worn. But he had no black make-up on his eyes or anything like Harry or… did Zayn do this? Louis only remembered it on Harry’s eyes. How it made this piercing green even more prominent while they looked down to him and sparkling so arrogant -  
"Hey Louis", Liam smiled now.  
"So Harry was right"  
Astonished, Louis blinked, then frowned, when he got what Liam just had said. His right hand fell onto his right hip that he now crooked.  
“What, did he say Sparkle students throw better parties?”  
"Well, no. But he told me and Zayn that he could make you want to leave the house after only five minutes. And we've been here for… four minutes"  
Louis made a dissatisfied sound before he felt an arm around his shoulders again. He already knew who it was.  
"Hey, Niall"  
"Hi, Harry"  
"Are you already leaving?", Harry asked surprised and looked at Louis, who looked away. This fucker. He really made him leave a fucking party in a few minutes! Louis usually loved parties and now this.  
"Yes. I don't feel like spending time with you"  
"What a pity. I mean after all, you invited me and the others"  
"I didn’t -"  
Louis was silent when he looked at Harry and saw the look on his face. He hated Harry!  
This stupid, mean giant, who thought it was funny to treat Louis like that!  
"Your mate is an asshole", Louis said softly to Liam, who raised his eyebrows and looked at the arm that still was over the younger boy’s shoulders, because he never shook it off.  
"Louis, calm down", Niall now said, taking his wrist to pull him away a bit, while he looked at Harry apologizing.  
Amused, Harry watched the two of them as they stopped a little further away. Louis seemed pissed off, but at the same time intimidated, which made him being so stubborn. Harry couldn't prevent himself from finding this behavior cute. Because Louis all in all was adorable in his red pants, the striped t-shirt and the suspenders. And everything looked so good on him. Especially the trousers; they fit perfectly. Maybe he should tell him. Harry chuckled at the thought; Louis would probably slap him, but blush as red as his pants.  
Meanwhile Niall sighed, looked at his friend questioningly.  
"What happened that you already want to leave?"  
Or to say it in a different question: What did Harry do?, he thought, but didn’t say it.  
Defiantly, Louis looked at him.  
"Harry happened, plain and simple. He ruined my victory at beer pong!"  
He glared angrily at the two older ones, where only Liam looked at him as he said something to Harry. But then he immediately looked away. My goodness, he could glare and look pretty darkly, even though he was so small and dressed so colourful.  
"Louis, it's only a game", the smaller one heard now and turned back to Niall, not seeing that Harry was now looking at him again.  
"Yeah and that's where it starts! Niall, can't you see what he's doing?! There are Hollywood Arts students at a party of a Sparkle student!"  
"Hey, it's pretty cool, don't you think?", his blond friend asked, looking around. Harry, Liam and Zayn had brought a few friends as agreed and he actually saw that the groups were mixing a bit. Maybe the prejudices had been just prejudices, and in the future, the schools would stop with the fights and -  
"Cool?! What's cool about that?!"  
"Louis, I know you don't like to lose", Niall sighed.  
"But don't take it out on everybody"  
"Niall, why are you pretending to be friends with this Liam guy?"  
"He's really cool. And I also met more of his friends besides of Zayn and Harry. Everyone is super nice and chill”  
"Zayn is also already here?", Louis asked and Niall frowned at the anxious look.  
"Louis, you don't really think they're going to hurt you. Do you?"  
"Have you looked at them?!"  
"Louis. How about you relax a bit and just try to enjoy the party? You can stay away from them, but please don't ruin the fun. And besides... if you go crazy after only five minutes, you're just letting Harry win. Why don't you try to calm down and get to know them a little?"  
Louis pouted silently as his friend talked him into it. Unfortunately, he was right, he should have just ignored him. But he couldn't, Harry just provoked him and he hated to lose. Besides, he was so annoyed by the last few days in which he had to ignore Harry's annoying statements all the time.  
Still he sighed. Well, maybe he was exaggerating a bit; Niall had the right to talk to people he wanted to. Besides, it would only make him look bad and push Niall further to the others.  
"Alright, I'm sorry. I'll stay away from that idiot. But can't we just throw him out?"  
"Louis"  
"Okay, fine. Then don't", Louis rolled his eyes and Niall smiled.  
"Come on, let's go to Liam and then you'll see that he's really nice! He's not a strange guy like Zayn!"  
"But he's still a friend of Harry", Louis murmured, but let himself be dragged along. Maybe this Liam wasn't so bad when Niall said that. They stopped in front of Liam, who thank God was no longer standing with Harry.  
"Well, calmed down?"  
"Certainly not", Louis grumbled and Liam smiled.  
"If you want something to relax, Zayn and Finn have got something"  
"Well, why doesn't that surprise me?" Louis replied, but Niall showed interest.  
"Really? Me and Louis always wanted to get high!”  
"No?"  
"Louis...”  
"At least not today, when I have to be afraid that Zayn will mix me something according to Harry's instructions"  
Liam laughed, looking at Louis. Because when Harry was present, Louis really was quieter than when he wasn't. When Harry wasn’t here, he was like last Friday, but since he knew Harry more, he didn’t seem to dare to say everything he thought. Was he so afraid of Harry?  
"You're pretty offended, aren't you?"  
Louis didn't answer, looked away grimly.  
"You know, Harry's actually quite -"  
"Just don't say it"  
"Well, he could have beaten you up", Niall shrugged, who now took a handful of the snacks on the table next to them.  
"The only reason he doesn't do it is because it would cause him problems”, Louis answered to that.  
"I think you are a bigger problem than a report", Liam joked amused.  
"I always thought you Sparkles were all so well-behaved and quiet. But you really surprised me on Friday. Was pretty impressive"  
"And I thought that Hollywood Arts students were stupid idiots... ooh, wait a minute"  
Niall sighed, looking at Liam apologetically.  
"Harry was partly right with his imitation, there really are people like that at our school. But Louis feels directly attacked in this topic. You shouldn't take that personally if he says things like that”  
"Oh really, you're easily offended?"  
Niall and Liam laughed, which made Louis roll his eyes. He hated that he was so annoyed. He really didn't want some people in here to see him annoyed while he was the quiet and good student in school. But there was one particular person who just let him fall out of his skin so fast -  
"Hey Liam, are you trying to steal my boyfriend from me?", Harry said indignantly and squeezed himself into the small gap between Liam and Louis. Louis snorted and took a step away from him. But Harry's hand was already pressing him against his side with the hand on his waist. In the other hand he was holding a cup with something in it; probably he had just gotten it.  
"Don't you cheat on me", he grinned and leaned to him amused.  
"How could I cheat if we aren’t together", the smaller one said annoyed without looking at him. Because like that he felt a little more confident. But still he noticed Harry's scent, which made him a bit quieter. He hated this effect on himself!  
"So heartless", Harry pouted.  
"Yet you were still so afraid of me when you saw me and thought I would beat you up. But actually, you are the mean one here in your little cute suspenders"  
With that he looked at the braces at the end, put two fingers underneath and pulled them briefly. This time, however, he didn’t let them snap back onto his skin.  
"I..."  
Louis quickly pushed his hand away, felt Harry securing his grip on Louis’ waist as if he thought Louis would want to take a step away.  
"I think you also can be quite different", he said, trying to appear unimpressed. After all, he wasn’t as fascinated by Harry's appearance as he had been the first time. Well, not fascinated, but intimidated or whatever.  
"Hmm", Harry hummed and Louis snorted, looking at the two others who were watching the conversation between the two. Astonished at their amused but also confused looks, he frowned. But he was quickly distracted by a deep voice in his ear.  
"Would you like to find out?"  
Outraged, Louis' mouth opened slightly and he pushed the taller one’s face away from his ear, but his deep voice already had given him goose bumps. Well, then Harry Styles was hot and had some impressions that were attractive, but that only made Louis angrier. And that didn't mean that Harry was a great person at all!  
"When are you gonna leave me alone?"  
"Now", Liam answered and began to leave, for what Niall quickly followed. As if he was going to watch this alone any longer.  
"Traitor", Louis hissed and Harry looked after them with a chuckle, was more amused than the younger one, to which he now talked to with a sigh.  
"What got you this grumpy? I didn’t cheat on you, babe"  
"Shut up. When are you gonna stop?"  
Harry blinked, having been busy looking at Louis' long lashes and his little nose from profile.  
"When?"  
Unimpressed by Harry's serious voice, Louis nodded, looked up at him. He managed to look into his eyes as he answered with a slightly harsh tone. However, Harry's eyes didn’t look at him so dangerously or sadistically, so he managed to do it.  
"Yes. Do I have to spill something on you again, or what?"  
Harry's eyes darkened immediately.  
"I'll leave you alone when we're even"  
"Even…?"  
Louis frowned, admittedly confused and at the same time frightened at Harry's tone.  
"I... don't remember bugging you for a week, Marcy"  
Harry grinned at Louis' attempt to continue being tough and appearing as if he didn't care what Harry was up to.  
"You pissed me off. So that's what I've been doing all week. You exposed me, so that's what I'm going to do. You pranked me, so that's what I'm gonna do. You spilled something on me, so..."  
Louis' look changed when Harry grin turned evil. The smaller one swallowed, glanced briefly at the cup in the older one's big hand.  
"Don't you dare!", he said angrily, but quieter than he wanted, as he walked out of his grip, now standing in front of him whereupon Harry chuckled.  
"What, did you ask me before if it was okay?"  
Now it was Louis who was grinning as he leaned up a little.  
"God, your pride's really hurt, huh?"  
"It's about time your false pride took a hit; what do you have to be proud of as a Hollywood Arts student?"  
"Hmm, what can I be proud of?"  
Harry looked away thoughtfully, allowing Louis to check out his appearance without him seeing it, and now that he was in front of Harry. He was wearing all black again, but this time his jeans were ripped at the knees and he was wearing these... these black boots with yellow stitching. Louis knew them and knew that they weren’t cheap, but he couldn't remember the brands name. He looked again at the tattoos that were sticking out through his T-shirt. He was completely distracted by the motives before he heard Harry's deep voice again.  
"I have a job that I enjoy, I paid for my tattoos myself, I could afford my dream motorcycle, I’m in a good school with good teachers, I have good friends ... Oh"  
And then he looked at Louis with a grin.  
"And I made the most annoying Sparkle student want to leave the party after only a few seconds with me”  
Stunned, Louis made a noise, leaned towards the grinning face that was in front of him, since Harry had made himself a bit smaller.  
"What is that supposed to mean?! Do you know every Sparkle student?"  
"No, but I don't have to. I don't think it’s possible to be more annoying than you"  
Amused, Harry stood up straight again, looked back at his suspenders, then at Louis' pouting mouth, while his blue eyes betrayed him by showing Harry that he was still somewhat intimidated by the older one’s presence.  
"You're really cute though"  
Louis blinked in surprise, took another step away when he realized how close he had come to Harry.  
Cute?  
Cute.  
Cute was a compliment.  
Right?  
His brow frowned at the compliment and the fact that he felt his cheeks getting a bit hot. Idiot. He looked away, cleared his throat.  
"Shut up. I certainly don't need compliments from some stupid Hollywood Arts student”  
"But for sure from your boyfriend"  
"Why... why did you make this stupid plan?!”  
"You don’t notice right now? I knew you'd freak out"  
Louis remained defiantly silent because he hated that satisfied look on Harry's face. He wanted that stunned look again, like when he had realized that Louis had fooled him last friday.  
"It's totally nonsense. I could've been in a relationship that you would have ruined with your stupid game"  
"Who would be with you?"  
Louis raised his eyebrows. Wow.  
That certainly wasn’t a compliment.  
"Obviously you, if your head told you 'Hey, let's pretend we're in a relationship with Louis’"  
"Oh, I didn't mean it like that, Sparks", Harry chuckled, when he noticed Louis was offended. With one step he followed the two steps Louis had taken away from him before.  
"I meant that in the sense that I don't think any snooty Sparkle student would ever be able to deal with a person like you”  
At first, somewhat speechless that Harry hadn’t wanted to insult him in the way Louis had thought, his mouth opened. He had often asked himself this week why Harry hadn't treated him worse, insulted him or more.  
"Hm", he then said and looked away thoughtfully. He pulled the corners of his mouth down a bit. Could be. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, was it?  
"I never thought about it. Maybe", he said, until he realized that he was agreeing with Harry. He wavered.  
"But that has nothing to do with the fact that your idea was absolutely ridiculous. After all, I can just say it's not true”  
"And? Did it work?", Harry asked more seriously and Louis looked at him.  
"No", he frowned when he saw Harry's look on his lips. He saw that very well, mister!  
"But that's only because you keep showing up. So, uhm, I would suggest you leave", he said, still a bit distracted by Harrys gaze on his lips. Harry just chuckled, before he looked into his eyes again.  
"I'm not like your parents who will do anything their little son wants"  
"That's not...", the smaller one sighed.  
"Think what you want. And you know, if you just wanted to make contacts with the Sparks, go ahead. You might even find a cute girl"  
He rolled his eyes and shrunk a bit as Zayn now stopped next to Harry with a sigh and an 'Oh, here you are'. He simply couldn’t estimate this Zayn. Harry was a jerk and Louis was a bit intimidated by his tattoos and dark clothes and so on. With Zayn... he was just unsure how he was and if he really wouldn’t beat him up.  
Harry noticed that Louis made himself a bit smaller, chuckled. He really seemed to be afraid of Zayn.  
"That’s gonna be tough", he still answered to Louis’ stupid request to find ‘a cute girl’ and then looked around looking for Liam. Where was he when he wasn’t with Zayn?  
"Why?"  
But before Harry could answer, Louis continued talking.  
"Oh, wait. Right, because nobody wants to deal with you"  
"Actually, quite a few people have been asking me about Harry and wonder if you've broken up and if he’s single", Zayn looked at Louis with his disinterested manner. This one was grimly silent, didn't dare to say anything against it and Harry grinned, saw Liam now with Niall, two other people from Hollywood Arts and apparently another girl from Sparkle.  
"I don't know what to answer then"  
"Maybe that we were never together?", Louis murmured quietly and Zayn chuckled as if that really was funny.  
"I’m torn; should I answer that you are together, or that you aren’t, or just that Harry doesn't even like girls?"  
"Why don't you just say everything?", Harry turned to him and Louis looked away for a moment.  
Harry... wasn't into girls? He could have assumed that he was also interested in boys if he pretended to be with a boy. But Harry was such an idiot that he might have done something like that even for a joke. But somehow it gave Louis a feeling of satisfaction when he knew that these girls, who suddenly talked to Louis only because of Harry, had no chance with Harry.  
"Did you think I was just pretending, or what?", Harry said amused when he saw Louis' look. Louis looked at him innocently.  
"Hm? What? I wasn't listening"  
Now Harry's lips curled into a grin.  
"Of course. By the way... you didn't give me your lecture on what you can be proud of?"  
Louis snorted.  
"Look at my life. I can be proud of everything"  
"No, you can only be grateful for everything. After all, you have achieved nothing here alone”  
Louis was silent, looking back and forth between his eyes.  
"Just because my parents have money doesn't mean I'm not grateful and don't have to do anything myself"  
"Oh, so you finally admit that you're rich and spoiled?"  
Louis was on the verge of freaking out. But he wouldn't give Harry the satisfaction. He didn't know any other way, he was a stupid Hollywood Arts student who had been persuaded that he was better than Sparkle, because apparently ‘only money counted there’.  
"I don’t admit anything. And you have seen that I have talent and can act”  
"I didn't want to disturb your romantic conversation for too long", Zayn now interrupted and reached out his hand to Harry.  
"Can I have your lighter?"  
Harry sighed, reached into his pocket and pulled the item out before putting it in Zayn's hand.  
"Did yours break again when you opened a bottle?"  
"You know me", Zayn grinned, before he left them alone without another word.  
"He knows that there are bottle openers for this in the normal world?", Louis asked quietly, and Harry laughed, looking back at the smaller one from his gaze at Zayn.  
"No, we don't have money for that, you know?"  
"I thought you were paying so much in your life with your great work?"  
"Yeah, that's right. And what do you pay for yourself?”  
Harry leaned in when Louis leaned back up to him.  
"Stop saying that all the time", he frowned and Harry grinned.  
"You started it, Sparks. In this... in everything actually, by the way"  
"That's not true, you... you started by making fun of my school!"  
"And you never made fun of mine? Would be new for me"  
Louis was silent on that and couldn’t stand the piercing green eyes any longer, looked away. Okay, he just looked at his piercing on his lip, maybe wanted Harry to say something so he could take a short look at the tongue piercing. Wait, no, before Harry would say something, Louis had to answer.  
And yes, it now made him angry that he really forgot to answer just by his stupid tongue piercing!  
"But I wasn’t so annoying. It's not my fault that you let me provoke you like that!", he became somewhat angry, leaning even closer in anger.  
"Me? Look at you, wanting to avoid me, but now standing here, talking to me more than to anyone else in here"  
Harry grinned in the end, and only then, looking at the grinning lips and the piercing there (yes, Louis had seen the tongue piercing), did Louis notice how close they were. He felt his cheeks turning red, stepped away. Quickly he looked around, but yes, some of the people around them had seen that.  
"Oh great", he murmured.  
"Why are you so worried about whether they see this? You don't even say anything about it really "  
"I do say -", Louis wanted to protest directly, but was then clever enough to let it go. After all, he doesn't defend himself the way he could. He looked away at the satisfied grin of Harry.  
"What? You say we're not together? I haven't noticed that often"  
"That... sometimes I said something", Louis said, trying not to get too offensive when Harry stood right in front of him and he looked directly at the cross necklace of the taller one.  
"Sometimes?", he heard amusedly, looking up as he swallowed.  
"You... you said to just go with it, then you'd stop"  
"Well? Did it stop?"  
Louis' forehead frowned. Was Harry telling him he was going to continue with this shit?!  
"When will you stop?", he asked more quietly.  
"I've already told you that", Harry said unimpressed. Louis flinched a bit when he lifted the cup. He only drank from it, though, but Louis saw the sadistic sparkle in his eyes as he never broke eye contact.  
"Does that mean... you're going to spill a drink on me tonight, embarrass me with it, and that's it?", he asked in a hopeful voice that he hadn’t intended.  
"Maybe"  
Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
"But why don't you end it, Sparks?"  
"Wha...What?"  
"Well, you could just tell everyone what's going on, couldn't you? There are a lot of Sparkle students here, maybe you should stand up on a table and shout out the truth?"  
Louis swallowed as he felt a hand on his back as Harry leaned down, a challenging look in his eyes that Louis knew all too well. Dressed up as a stupid Marcel, however, the look hadn’t seemed so threatening. And he hadn’t touched him once last Friday. He ignored the warm feeling that developed through the touch.  
"So... why don't you do it?"  
Louis couldn't answer directly, had to think, but couldn't think when Harry was so close to him and talked to him in such a challenging yet teasing voice while his hand was on his lower back.  
"I, you... you told me to not say anything and I thought you would let it go soon before..."  
His eyes fell on Harry's lips. Well, maybe they were inviting. Maybe very much. Louis took a breath when he realized what he was thinking about right now. But Harry’s smell didn’t help.  
"Before you do anything more", he managed to say without a stutter. The combination of his gaze on the taller one’s lips and his shy behavior made Harry chuckle.  
"Could it be possible that you have a twin brother who was at Niall’s house a week ago?"  
Louis looked away. He already knew he had been acted all confident last week, while he now was acting like a shy idiot.  
"Shut up"  
Harry laughed, but couldn’t prevent himself from looking at Louis' lips. But his gaze lifted directly when Louis looked up at him again.  
"Zayn is going to break your lighter"  
Harry grinned at first, but then he frowned as Louis looked behind him. Wait, what?  
He turned around and saw Zayn trying to open a bottle of beer with Harry's lighter.  
"For fuck's sake", he hissed, pushed the cup into Louis’ hands, before he walked with quick steps to his mate, before this one would break the lighter as well. Louis chuckled and looked after him.  
He had never noticed how long Harry's legs were and how thin they were in contrast to his broader upper body. He saw Harry how he took the lighter out of Zayn’s hand, looked at his arms, that were decorated with tattoos. Only then did he notice that he was standing around alone like an idiot holding the cup in his hand and staring at Harry. And only now did he see the group of five people next to him, whom he didn't know, so they were probably from Hollywood Arts, and saw that they were already looking at him. They all smiled nicely when Louis noticed their looks, but he knew that they knew exactly who he was and that they had seen him talking so close with Harry.  
He gulped and immediately he turned around and walked away a bit before they would see him blushing. Had that been Harry's intention? Oh god, he wondered at every little thing if Harry had intended it. Just like the cup in his hand. He smelled at the drink and realized that it smelled like alcohol; Louis didn't recognize it. He wanted to taste it, but he held back, shook his head and put it on the kitchen counter. Maybe Harry had mixed something into it and had only pretended to drink from it earlier. Hesitantly he paused, then poured the drink down the sink. If someone else should accidentally think of drinking on it, something else would go wrong.  
***  
"Louis!”  
Louis sighed, but reluctantly went to Niall, who waved him to himself. He stood outside in the garden; along with Liam and another guy who was probably from Hollywood Arts. Great, he had been standing with the group that had seen him with Harry earlier.  
"That's Louis?", he asked when Louis stopped in front of him and Louis held back an annoyed sigh.  
"Yeah, why?", Niall asked and looked at him questioningly.  
"Nothing, nothing", he said quickly and looked away. Louis sighed now after all. Surely this had been a question to make sure it was really Louis who had been standing with Harry earlier. And now he pretended to be oblivious.  
"What did Harry say?"  
"Harry? Who is Harry?"  
Louis frowned in confusion as Liam laughed next to the stranger, his arm around him.  
"Oh, stop it, Cody"  
Cody chuckled and looked again at Louis, who still looked questioning and confused at the same time.  
"Harry just told us a few things about you, after all we are here through you. He was right, you’re pretty"  
Louis' eyes widened and he quickly looked away. Wha... What? Harry said that about him?  
Pretty.  
"But in my opinion, you made a pretty good catch. Harry's really right-minded"  
"That's what everyone here says, I'm beginning to think you're all liars", Louis murmured, looking at his shoes. He wanted his cheeks to return to a normal colour; why had they changed at all, just because this Cody said that Harry had called him 'pretty'?  
"Did it ever occur to you that that might be true?"  
Louis glared at this Cody, who looked away in surprise.  
"My goodness, you're quite..."  
"Friendly?", Niall chuckled and Louis sighed.  
"I'm nice, I'm just..."  
"Stubborn?" "Bitchy?" "Exaggerating?"  
Louis didn't know what he thought was worst, but then he gave Niall, who had said the last thing, a glare.  
“I’m not exaggerating! I can't help it if Harry is such an idiot and messing with me”  
"What do you mean?"  
At Cody's questioning voice the smaller one chuckled. Of course, Harry hadn't told them everything. But he had told them that Louis was pretty. Harry really thought he was something special.  
"Of course, Harry didn't tell you because it hurt his pride. But because of me, he lost a bet against Mr. Horan, and he -"  
"Oh, that", Cody nodded.  
"I think he mentioned it once, yes. But it's old hat"  
After that, Louis was briefly stunned.  
"What?", he then asked, stunned. The other shrugged his shoulders, nodded.  
"Yes, of course he explained what happened when we asked. He hates to lose"  
"And... and yet he told you?"  
"Uhm, yeah, why not? Harry wouldn't lie, even though he was annoyed to be pranked by a Sparkle student two grades below him”  
"Not Harry", Liam laughed and Cody chuckled at the thought. That made Louis look away frowning. They seemed to find the imagine that Harry could lie about such things funny. He himself didn't know if he could have just told it like that... well, maybe he was really acting like someone he wasn’t in some things. God, he was a Sparkle cliché, wasn't he?  
"What?", Niall asked, and Louis shrugged.  
"Nothing. I just expected Harry the Idiot to be so offended by his pride that he would never tell anyone”  
"Harry has pride yes, but I think he has more pride in being honest", Liam nodded and Cody laughed.  
"He's an idiot because he spends all his money on cigarettes and tattoos. But he isn’t such an idiot"  
"Yeah, I mean he's not at Sparkle", Liam nodded ironically and Niall rolled his eyes. But Louis didn’t answer. Perhaps he had misjudged Harry in a few things? Also, the thing with the cup... maybe he hadn't put anything into it at all?  
"And... and do you think he would go so far as to put something in my drink?"  
The three of them looked at him with a surprised look before Niall frowned, while Liam and Cody began laughed.  
"What? Why would he do that?!", Cody laughed and Liam shook his head as well.  
"Louis, he wouldn't do that. If he does, he would mix tequila in the cup of Zayn, because he hates tequila. He isn’t capable of more"  
Louis frowned, looked away thoughtfully. Perhaps he had judged Harry too much by his threatening appearance after all. But could he really trust Liam and this Cody? Maybe they were part of Harry’s plan?  
"You don't seem to know much about Harry when you're so surprised and think Harry could do something like that", Cody said now and Louis sighed, blinking before looking back at them. Suddenly he felt totally stupid and like a little child.  
"I don't really care about him, so why should I know him?"  
"Well then…" , Cody said and chuckled after, seemed not to believe him before he left.  
"Have fun and make sure Harry doesn't mix anything into your drink!”, he said and Liam looked after him for a moment before he looked at the smaller one again. He looked past Liam, because of what the taller one turned around a bit to look at what Louis was looking. He saw Harry just stepping out to the garden with two others. Then he turned back to the smaller one, who also looked away again.  
"Louis... I have a question"  
"Hm?"  
"If you don't care about Harry at all, why didn't you just ignore him this week, or let the principal know, or something? And your school has to have a second entrance? But you always walked out the door where Harry was standing”  
Louis was now silent on this. He... admittedly, it hadn't gotten into his head.  
"l..."  
Niall knowingly looked away and drank from his cup. Because if it had really bothered Louis that much as he always said, Louis would definitely have done something against it, he didn't put up with everything just like that. Except from Harry.  
His stubborn friend now sighed.  
"I don't know, okay? I thought he'd leave me alone faster if... I don't know. And besides, I wasn't only playing along!"  
"No, you made him understand that he has to do more", Liam said in confusion and Louis looked at him stunned.  
"That... that's not true!"  
Liam raised his eyebrows.  
"But if you really were annoyed as you always say, you would have done something instead of just getting upset and allowing it to happen”  
"I... yes, well I could have done more, I can see that. But I didn't think about it", Louis admitted qieter. What a bummer. Why hadn't he thought of it himself? Towards the end of the week he had prepared himself to see Harry in front of the school and be looked at by everyone. Had it not bothered him that much in the end? Admittedly, it had sometimes been a change from the daily school routine and to have someone who didn't go to Sparkle and didn't treat him as nice and kind as everyone at his school. But there was nothing more to it?  
"But thanks for the ideas, I will definitely use them", he grinned sarcastically as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Liam chuckled in disbelief.  
"Won't be necessary. After today he will leave you alone anyways"  
Louis' gaze fell on his chest as he fell silent for a moment.  
"Really?", he asked quietly after a while.  
"Yes, I think he's had enough. But you sure are glad that you'll never see him again, right?”  
"Yeah, sure", Niall nodded and grinned knowingly at Liam. Louis didn't see their amused looks as he looked away thoughtfully, his eyes falling back on Harry, who was still standing a little further away in the garden with other two people, talking while holding his fingers to his plump lips.  
He would no longer see Harry? Okay, the thought was... maybe a bit stupid. Maybe Harry had brought a bit of a change to his boring life. Even if it meant exposing and annoying him. But he had gotten Harry's attention and a change from all the Sparkle people.  
"Liam, is..."  
For a moment Louis kept silent at Liam's questioning look, wondered if he should ask it seriously, looked at Harry who was laughing about something before he drank from his beer bottle. Louis sighed. Fuck it, he found him attractive, so he had to ask this about his character.  
"Is Harry really a nice guy or are you all just saying that?"  
Liam smiled a bit, followed his gaze, which led him to Harry.  
"No, Louis, he really is kind. Not everyone who dresses like that is a drug dealer"  
"That's just Zayn", Niall grinned and Louis looked at his shoes. Then he rolled his eyes.  
"Anyway, has nothing to interest you anyway", he said, ignoring their looks as they grinned more.  
"And you don't have the right to ask me out here either”  
"It's okay", Liam smiled and Niall refrained from saying, but he was right to do so after Louis had been upset all week and had talked about the bad Harry Styles, who he found so horrible.  
Louis switched off for a moment when they changed the topic. Yes, he found Harry just too interesting, he was so different from the people he usually had around him. And if he really never saw Harry again, it would be... it would be kinda boring. While he was thinking about it, Niall pulled him along. He didn't pay any attention to it; thought they were going back into the house. But instead they walked off somewhere else. He only noticed it when he noticed the certain smell.  
"Louis…?"  
Louis blinked at the voice, looked into the faces of the two strangers, then up to Harry, who looked at him questioningly.  
"Wh-What?", he asked, wondering why they had stopped here -  
Louis watched stunned after Liam and Niall, who were now walking into the house with a grin. Very funny, why did they do that?!  
"So, you're Louis?", the girl in the group asked, smiling. She had brown, straight hair and green eyes. What Louis immediately noticed was the red lipstick on her lips. Louis cleared his throat.  
"Uhm, yeah"  
"You’re the Sparkle student who made Harry lose?", the boy now asked in surprise, mustered him.  
"I had imagined you very differently", he said, and Louis frowned as his gaze lingered longer on his suspenders.  
"What, a guy as intimidating looking as Harry?!"  
The girl laughed.  
"If you know Harry well enough, he's less scary than you"  
"Intimidating?”  
Louis swallowed at the amused voice in his ear, then snorted and looked away when he felt this hand at his waist.  
"Don't be smug about it, just because you look like a bad-tempered drug dealer who spends his spare time beating up people”  
"Well, you look like a nice little Sparkle student. So, we know we're probably the opposite of what we look like, right?"  
Louis wasn't prepared for this answer, remained silent, his eyes widening. That... wasn't so stupid. He looked back at Harry as his hand disappeared. At the click of a lighter, he knew why the hand had disappeared. And yes, Harry lit a cigarette. Louis looked at the cigarette as Harry wedged it between his lips, put the lighter away before he took the cigarette between his fingers, exhaled the smoke, raising his head slightly.  
"Well...", the girl started, looking back and forth between Harry and Louis when she saw his look on Harry's lips.  
"Are you two together or what?"  
"Ask Louis", Harry replied and looked amused at Louis, who felt caught looking quickly from Harry to the girl.  
"What? Sorry"  
Harry grinned, looking at the brunette again.  
"Answer enough?"  
"Definitely", they both said.  
"What...?", Louis asked only once more, looked questioningly at Harry, who chuckled and put his hand on his back.  
"Nothing, babe"  
Louis frowned, wondering if he should believe him. But at the nickname he then sighed.  
"I told you to not call me that”  
"Honestly, you never said that before"  
"Of course I..."  
Louis kept silent for a short time. Oh, he actually... never really had said it. Hadn't he?  
"I don't care", he snorted and crossed his arms.  
"You know I don't like that name"  
"How if you never said it?"  
"You -"  
Louis had turned to Harry full of verve, but as soon as he looked into those green eyes, he couldn't go on talking for a moment. He was torn. He closed his mouth, which dropped a little discontented and turned into a slight pout, while he now looked at Harry's lips, which opened briefly to let the cigarette go to his mouth. He wanted to tell him to stop, wanted to tell the two from Hollywood Arts that they weren't together, at the same time didn't want to provoke Harry any more with it because he was still intimidated by him, wanted... yes, what did he want? The knowledge that Harry would soon be gone made him more insecure. Actually, he should be happy. But... somehow, he couldn't do that 100 percent. It was a strange feeling.  
"Hey, can I have some?", Harry then asked amused and turned to the boy, who nodded with a shrug of the shoulders and gave him the cup.  
"Thanks", Harry said and took a sip, frowning.  
"Oh man, that cup is quite..."  
Then he looked at Louis, who looked at the cup, taking a small step away from Harry. He didn’t trust Harry with cups today.  
"Slippery"  
Louis scowled in shock at Harry's face and flinched, even making a short noise as Harry made a jerky movement in his direction as if the cup was slipping out of his hand. Instead of the contents of the cup landing on Louis, it was still in Harry's hand, while the taller one laughed amusedly and gave the cup back to the boy. He and the girl next to him looked at him confused, before they looked at the smaller one just as confused.  
"Thank you", Harry just said to the boy. Meanwhile, Louis looked at Harry half desperate half angry. Was this going to go on forever until Harry would really pour a cup over him?  
The girl saw the look at Harry, chuckled. Both were confused, but so what.  
"I see. We'd better leave you alone", she said and smiled before the boy next to her laughed, but also walked away with her without further ado. Louis blinked, looked thoughtfully after them. He himself was so confused by his own behavior when it came to Harry; it was true, he could have done much more against Harry. And yet he hadn’t done so.  
"What’s wrong? You’re so quiet again. Still unusual for you it seems"  
Louis opened his mouth, not knowing what to say. So he remained silent, stepping away from Harry before turning to him. The latter looked at him half amused, half… challenging (…?) as he exhaled. Louis’s eyes followed the smoke, which slowly dissipated.  
"Did you put something in the drink earlier?"  
Harry paused as he tapped down the ash.  
"What?", he then asked confused.  
"In... in the cup you put in my hand earlier. Was there something in it?"  
The taller chuckled in disbelief.  
"Yeah, Sparks, alcohol. From which I myself drank, too. Why, are you not feeling well?"  
"I didn't drink from it"  
"Did you think I mixed something in it?"  
Then Louis fell silent for a moment, before he answered quietly.  
"Maybe...?"  
Harry had to laugh, shook his head as he looked down, while pulling on the cigarette.  
"Why would I put anything in your drink?"  
"I don't know. That's why I asked"  
"I don’t want to rape you nor put you in danger. Just for your information"  
Then he grinned amused and Louis sighed annoyed, pushed him away a bit when Harry leaned down to him in a joking way.  
"Not that I can judge that. After all, I don't know you, stupid"  
"Ah, I think you already know me pretty well"  
Louis looked at him sceptically as the taller one moved closer to him, still the amused sparkle in his eyes as he leaned down to him again. This time Louis let it happen.  
"The only thing I know is that you work in a tattoo store, have a motorcycle and you spend your money on cigarettes, tattoos and eyeliner. Black seems to be your favourite colour, you hate to lose, apparently you aren’t as dangerous if I trust your friends, which can also be a lie. You go to Hollywood Arts and finish school soon and you obviously like it when people don't like you, when I look at how you're clinging on me all the time"  
To be honest, at some point Louis had stopped paying attention to what he was saying, his eyes widened as he finished babbling. Harry hummed, pulled on the cigarette before he threw it on the ground and squeezed it out with the black boot.  
"I think you know quite a bit"  
"That...", Louis was silent for a moment when Harry raised his head again as he exhaled the smoke.  
"That wasn't much..."  
More than he had thought, however.  
"Does it frighten you to now know that I know you a bit, too?", Harry grinned and Louis snorted.  
"You don’t know me. I'm surprised if you can remember anything as a Hollywood Arts student"  
He kept trying to look at him stubbornly as Harry stood right in front of him, looking down at him. However, he swallowed when he saw the provoked sparkle in Harry's green eyes, which he knew well enough as he could simply provoke Harry. In some way it was hot.  
What?!  
This thought and the look of Harry made Louis lower his arms and the stubborn look disappear a bit.  
"Why, I didn’t forget your action on Friday that fast, don't you think?"  
The smaller one remained silent, now looked at his chest. Harry chuckled as he understood that the stubborn boy wouldn’t answer, but wouldn’t defend himself either.  
"Let's see, what do I know about you...", he then said, looking down at Louis' lashes, which he looked down at, because Louis was looking at his chest. Louis had incredibly long and thick eyelashes.  
"You are a spoiled Sparkle student who always keeps quiet at school, but is actually quite cheeky and insolent. However, you don't seem to be ungrateful, as one would expect, while you suppress the fact that it's not better than making money yourself. You seem to like your friends, who like you too, otherwise they wouldn't be able to bear with you, you are stubborn and hate to lose, and you seem to have an obsession with suspenders. Oh, while you seem to be into it, someone is annoying you"  
Stunned, Louis made a sound when Harry looked briefly at his suspenders, then back into Louis' eyes.  
"That's not true! I’m not into that!"  
"The fact that of all things you mention only this one thing says it all. But I already mentioned that you're stubborn”  
"And you are probably, what I forgot to mention, a liar"  
"Well, before I spread any more lies...", Harry began seriously and Louis continued to frown. That boy just made him so angry! Just alone with his whole appearance!  
"Because you yourself also seem to be a little confused by it…"  
"What?"  
"Well, I mean, you... told me you were straight"  
And with that Harry put his hand on Louis' waist, questioningly. Louis held his breath briefly by the touch. Unlike before, his hand held him a little tighter this time, he felt every finger of his hand on his body. But he caught himself, looked at him briefly unimpressed.  
"Yeah, I said that. And? You don't have to care"  
"And what if I care? Because I'm a boy, in case you haven't noticed"  
Louis would have loved to comment on this when he thought of how Harry had found it less amusing when he had given him the women's perfume last week. He would have loved to make fun of him, push him away and say something cool. If they weren’t these green eyes and the big hand that just made him mute. And maybe not everyone liked the smell of nicotine, but Louis was definitely not them. Just the smell of nicotine and Harry's body scent clouded Louis' senses a bit.  
"Uhm", he said, clearing his throat. He had to say something, damn it!  
"Then I'm sorry, but I don't know how you can tell I'm not straight"  
"I think a straight boy would have pushed me away long ago", Harry grinned and leaned towards him.  
"Don't you think so?"  
Only now did Louis notice that Harry had come even closer to him, that they were now standing right in front of each other.  
"A-Also maybe I don't want to be unfriendly either"  
"You"  
Louis was silent and exhaled as he looked at Harry's chest. He wanted to leave. But the proximity to Harry seemed to magically attract him. He felt anything but uncomfortably so close to the taller one.  
"And I think someone who finds me absolutely repulsive and horrible, no matter what his sexuality is, would have done something about me long ago. Or..."  
Louis stared only at Harry's lips as they neared his.  
"Against this", Harry now said more quietly as he looked at Louis' lips. The eyes of the smaller one widened. Wait, Harry's lips came quite close, was he about to kiss him? What, stop, stop, watch out!  
…  
Or... or maybe not...?  
Instead of leaning away Louis leaned a bit higher, the look like spellbound on Harry's and the lip piercing. A short kiss wouldn't hurt after all. Just... just once to see how those lips, the piercing on his lip and tongue felt and tasted.  
Just a little taste.  
A loud sound of glass made Louis jump up and look to the side. It wasn't until he saw Niall’s stunned expression on his face as he just left the house and had dropped his beer, that he realized what had just happened. He immediately looked at Harry, the first thing he saw being a dimple on his cheek when he grinned slightly. Louis took a deep breath, looked stunned into his eyes, which, unlike Louis had expected, didn’t sparkle at him with amusement, but seemed to pierce him. He swallowed at this look and what this triggered in his body. It didn't get any better when Harry murmured with his deep voice: "You might want to reconsider what it means to be straight"  
Then Louis took a step away with a blink. My goodness, he had just felt the need to kiss Harry. A very strong desire. And not only before, but it was still there now, which made him feel insecure.  
"I know what that means", he said quietly, not daring to look at Harry. He felt so stupid, not seeing Harry's slight smile when the taller one saw Louis' behaviour.  
"Then I know who the liar is"  
The younger one frowned when he heard the smile on the affectionate tone of his voice, but looked up now. He looked from the smile into his eyes and back again. He had actually expected that Harry would tease him and that this was just a plan. Or was it? He... Harry had said earlier that he would prank him! God, Louis was such an idiot.  
"Hey, you two!"  
Louis looked from Harry to Niall, a thoughtful frown on his forehead. Was it all just a game to Harry? Probably. And Louis almost fell for it.  
"How, uhm, are you?"  
From the fact that Louis had seen his reaction and now heard his stuttering question, he knew that Niall had seen it anyway, sighed.  
"Shut up"  
Niall pouted, gave him a cup.  
"Hey, I was just getting you a drink"  
"Idiot", Louis said, but wanted to reach for the cup.  
"That's a pity, because Louis has rather clumsy hands today", Harry said, took the cup before Louis could, already drank from it.  
Louis stared at him stunned. And again Harry Styles had a cup in his hand, staring into his eyes as he looked at him so sadistically.  
"Or is it me who has slippery hands?"  
"Stop it!"  
This made Harry laugh and Louis tore the cup from his hand. He was glad he let him do it and didn't spill it on him.  
"Watch out", Harry just said, which was probably meant differently than just that he could drop the cup himself.  
"Don't let someone stumble against you and stain your shirt"  
Louis sipped the drink, looking at him suspiciously, taking a step away from him. He didn’t want his outfit to be ruined!  
"Hey, Harry, actually I wanted to ask you about your lighter"  
Surprised, Harry looked at him.  
"Oh, sure", he just answered, already pulling the device out, holding it out to him.  
"Wait a minute, Niall, what do you need a lighter for?", Louis asked in surprise, and Niall was silent, pushed it into his pocket.  
"For the candles on the birthday cake, what else? Anyway, I won't bother you any longer. Go on making out"  
"We weren't making out!", Louis shouted after him as Niall quickly left. He just hoped Niall wasn’t up to something stupid. Because the lighter was certainly not for candles. Was it?  
"And for what reason?", Harry murmured and Louis looked at him stunned.  
"I didn't want..."  
Okay, it sounded stupid to say that he didn't want to make out with Harry. For that he had leaned forward too greedily and looked at his lips... which he did again. Oh fuck!  
"I just wanted to... see how far you’d go", he said and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Harry's eyebrow rose in amusement. Louis was really resourceful.  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yeah, silly", Louis said ignorantly.  
"You know I can act well, and I've proved it once again"  
And Louis also knew that Harry could act. He really had thought Harry was going to kiss him. And yet he had announced earlier that he would prank Louis. Oh, boy.  
"Interesting", the taller one nodded, again looking at Louis' lips.  
"And at what point... would you stop me?", he said more quietly, then leaned forward again. Honestly... Louis didn‘t want to stop him at all right now. But he forced himself by placing his hands on his chest. He would never let Harry make such a fool of Louis if that was all he wanted.  
"Now", he said, pushing him away a little.  
"Leave me alone", he then said quietly and walked away from him, not noticing the confused face of the older one.  
He didn't know why he was in such a bad mood now. On the one hand it was just hurtful to know that a person was playing with you like that. But the fact that it was Harry somehow made it worse. First, he had thought Harry was an asshole, then he heard he was a nice person, and then he realized at the same time that he was attracted to him and wanted to kiss him, that he was just messing with him.  
And it didn’t make Louis interest go away. The opposite actually.  
Seriously.  
Who was Harry Styles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you still like the concept xx  
> The boots Harry's wearing are Dr. Martens btw :)  
> I'm jealous I'm saving money for them right now, they're so expensive :(  
> Next part soon xx
> 
> The picture for this one shot is on one of the highlights of my Instagram-account: larrykiwi28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	4. || Let's do art || 3 ||

Braces!Louis & Dark!Harry

Dramastudent!Louis & Dramastudent!Harry

Sassy!Louis & Smug!Harry

Hate/Love & Sexual tension

Inspired by the Victorious episode (Season 1, episode 13), in which the students of the Hollywood Arts come to Mr. Sikowitz' house for an acting challenge in which they have to never leave their character role they play. But Mr. Horan is the teacher and the students are Harry, Zayn and Liam. Yup.

Enjoy xx

|| Part 3 ||

***

Louis sighed as he escaped to the kitchen. My goodness. All of this; it was just too much. First he had been so annoyed by Harry, then he had started to find him attractive, then everyone was telling him how nice the elder was and now Harry wanted to kiss him, but was just trying to prank him again...?

Sighing, the Sparkle student reached for a bottle of beer in the fridge. Searching, he looked around before making another sound of exasperation. There had been a bottle opener here earlier. On that subject, he directly thought of Zayn asking Harry for his lighter. And that automatically made him think of Harry again.

Surprised, he blinked as the very same lighter appeared in front of his eyes. At first, he panicked, thinking Harry had followed him to continue messing with him. But apparently the curly haired boy left him alone for now, because it was Niall who was apparently still in possession of the lighter.

"I didn't think I'd see you alone again tonight"

Because of his amused voice, Louis sighed before turning to the blond. The latter grabbed the beer bottle.

"Make sure it doesn't break", Louis only answered as Niall put the lighter on.

"I'm not Zayn", this one joked. The lid of the bottle gave way, causing it to fall to the floor with a plop. Louis bent down to pick it up and throw it in the trash.

„Oh", the blond made, but Louis paid no attention.

"There was a bottle opener around here somewhere earlier", he said, tossing the lid away.

"Um..."

"Well, anyway -"

Louis now saw Niall's face, looked at the lighter in his hand. It wasn't completely broken, thank god, just a piece had broken off the end.

„Well, great", Louis sighed less enthusiastically.

"You can tell Harry that if you like"

"Lighters don't cost much anyway. And as long as it works...", Niall said, then pushed it into Louis' hand.

"Here. I'm sure Harry won't be mad at you"

"Wha... What are you doing?!"

"Oh, just give him a kissy then. It's fine", Niall replied, pushing the beer bottle into the brown-haired man's other hand.

"Stop it", Louis said, unable to get angry though. It rather annoyed him to be honest. Because he would have liked to kiss Harry. And that was just exactly what the older boy had wanted to achieve, just to expose him.

"Dude, Louis!", Niall said a bit louder with astonishment in his voice as Louis turned away, fiddling with the bottle's tag as he did so. At that, Niall got himself a beer.

"You guys almost stuck your tongues down the other throats!"

Louis closed his eyes and sighed before opening them, looking desperately at Niall. The latter reached for the lighter, contorting his face in concentration as he tried to open the bottle again with it. But this time it apparently didn't work as easily as it had with the bottle Louis was holding.

"We didn't kiss, Niall", Louis spoke with a slightly hurt and distressed voice. He certainly looked very unsure. But Niall continued to look concertedly at the bottle. He slipped, cursing as the lid wouldn't come off. Concentrating, he tried again.

"Looked like it, though", he then said as he tried again. Louis turned away as he thought of it. When he thought of Harry, of his lips, the tongue piercing.

"Yeah, we almost kissed. But we were interrupted anyway"

Since he had turned away, Louis didn't notice Niall making a startled face as another part of the lighter fell off. But the lid of the bottle was still screwed on just as tight as before. The blond frowned, looking around the kitchen for something to help.

"But I left quickly, so you'd be alone, didn't I?", he asked as he did so, shrugging his shoulders before trying the lighter again. It had broken off two pieces now anyway. Surely more wouldn't break off.

"Yeah, he tried to kiss me again then..."

Louis still didn't notice Niall's struggles as he frowned thoughtfully, thinking of the curly-haired boy. Louis had leaned in. He had lied, of course; he had never wanted to see how far Harry would go. He actually had wanted to kiss him.

"And what got in the way this time?", his friend asked, then winced in shock as the lighter now shattered completely. He jumped back as it hit the floor. Louis didn't notice any of this, as the sound got muffled because of the music coming from the living room and being loud everywhere inside this house.

"I..."

Louis sighed, turning back to the blond.

"Why should I trust him, Niall?"

Louis frowned slightly as his friend looked up quickly, kicking something behind himself, nodding.

"I understand you"

"What?"

"What?"

"I... I thought you were going to say that I should just do it"

"What?"

"What 'what'?"

"What are you supposed to do?"

"Uhm, trust him?"

"Oh... yeah, you should. Why not?"

Niall looked around again for something to open his bottle. What could he do about it if the lighter was so weak?

"Why? He wanted to get back at me and bug me"

Niall began to rip open the drawers now, nodding as he listened to Louis.

"Why should I trust him? Just because everyone says he's nice? I don't see anything nice in trying to prank someone by kissing them"

The blond slammed a drawer shut as he held up a strange kitchen utensil. That would have to work.

"So he did kiss you"

"What, no. But... But he could have"

Still without having taken a sip of the beer, Louis looked into the bottle.

"If I hadn't stopped him"

"Could have...?"

Niall interrupted himself with a strained sound before the bottle made a noise and finally released the lid. Relieved, he sighed. Then he turned to Louis as he carelessly tossed the utensil into the sink.

"Didn't you want it?"

Briefly, Louis was silent. It was stupid to say it now; just a few minutes ago he had said he wanted to leave because Harry was an asshole.

"Yes I did; I wanted it"

"What?!"

"Niall, have you even been listening to me for the last minute?"

„Sorry"

The blond sighed, tossing the lid in the trash before putting his arm around Louis' shoulder and pulling him out of the kitchen.

"Let's go sit somewhere and talk"

"I just tried that, but you were doing something else", Louis rolled his eyes.

"What were you doing anyway? Did you take the lighter -"

"Come on. We're talking now"

Niall quickly turned Louis back to the front as the shorter boy tried to look to the back of the kitchen.

***

"I just don't know what to do anymore. On one hand, I find him so annoying and stupid. But on the other hand.... I kind of like him", Louis admitted after telling Niall what had happened after the blonde had left them in the garden.

"Hmm and you're unsure what he's thinking?"

"I have a feeling it had been his plan all the time", Louis explained, looking away hurt.

"What do you mean?"

"He pretended to be my boyfriend so I would get used to him and start liking him, then expose me when I find him attractive and want to kiss him"

"You really think so? Because everyone here says Harry is totally nice"

"And what if they're just saying it?"

"And what if it's just your head saying it?"

Unsure, Louis fell silent for what Niall sighed.

"Louis, I'm on your side of course. However, I know you can be pretty stubborn. But I can't imagine that any of this is true"

"Why? It all fits together. And also the fact that he wants to stop this after tonight. If he really liked me he wouldn't just leave it all without telling me"

Now, Niall was the quiet one, seemed torn. When he forced himself to say it, Louis interrupted him though.

"Maybe I -"

"I wouldn't know that, after tonight, he would never see me again, if you hadn't told me. He wants me to like him and then he never wants to see me again"

"Louis -"

"Maybe he just wanted to show up tonight so more people would see him with me. Then everyone would see us kissing and then I'd never see him again. The whole school would know"

"Seriously Louis -"

Louis dropped his face into his hands.

"How could I have been so stupid? Thank God I stopped him"

"Louis, there's something I should probably tell you..."

„What?", Louis sighed, looking up. Niall pressed his lips together unsure as he looked away.

"So the thing... the thing about Harry not coming back to our school after tonight..."

Louis raised an eyebrow and anxiously Niall looked at him now.

"So that's just what me and Liam said...?"

The smaller boy's expression changed.

„What?", he asked without emotion to which Niall sighed.

"Liam just said that; I think he wanted you to get out of your stubbornness and give Harry a chance"

"And why did you also approve?!"

"I thought it would be a good way to wake you and your stubborn head up"

Apologetically, his friend looked away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it would come to this"

"How do you know it's not the truth?"

"I asked Liam after we left you with Harry. Actually, Harry hadn't said anything about this. I think he really wanted to annoy you until you finally give him a chance and you guys could get to know each other. I think he really likes you"

Louis just stared at Niall, who looked back at him.

„I'm sorry"

At first Louis thought he was going to get mad. But honestly... it didn't change much, did it? He sighed, looking away

„Whatever; it doesn't change much. He'd just annoy me for longer"

Unsure, Niall fell silent. Louis really didn't know what to believe anymore. Was Harry like everyone said, or was it naive to not think like Louis and just trust what the others said after Harry had been lying to everyone around the smaller one all this time to annoy him?

Thoughtfully he looked around, saw Harry just coming into the living room, looking around. In fact, he met Louis' gaze rather quickly. Unsure he looked at him briefly, before he nodded questioningly in the direction of the hallway. As he did so, he looked at him almost pleadingly. Louis exhaled, looking away.

"I don't know what to do"

"Honestly? If I were you, I'd do what I want. If you want to kiss him, then do that. If you really don't want to have any more contact with him, go to him and say it while you mean it. I think he's confused by you himself, have you ever thought about that? After all, you never did anything while saying he 'sucks'; then you almost let him kiss you and now you stop all that and stay away from him"

Unsure, Louis looked back at the curly-haired boy, who was no longer looking at Louis, but at his phone. But checking, he looked back at Louis after a few seconds, looking surprised that the shorter boy was looking at him already. Thoughtfully, Louis looked at him for a while. In looks, Harry was everything Louis found attractive. And the things he knew from his character (if it really was his character) he seemed to be just that, too, although Louis didn't want that. But how was he going to find out if Harry really was like he said he was if he just sat here and pouted?

„Alright", he decided quietly, before nodding slightly and standing up. Harry looked relieved, walking into the hallway without further ado. Niall stood up as well.

"What?"

"I'll talk to him"

Niall smiled and Louis was about to leave, but stopped.

"As long as you and Liam don't do anything like that again!"

"I'll talk to him in a minute", Niall said, looking at him apologetically.

"Sorry"

All he got in response was a roll of his eyes before Louis walked into the hallway.

***

The first thing he heard was Harry's voice as he answered something. The shorter boy frowned as he saw two girls in the hallway talking to the curly one. The latter noticed Louis now, smiling slightly.

„Oh", the one girl said, grinning slightly.

„Well, we don't want to intrude", she giggled, pulling the other friend, who seemed less thrilled that Louis was here, out of the hallway and back into the living room. Frowning, Louis looked after them. Apparently there were many who found the taller one very attractive.

"Are you okay?"

At this question, Louis turned around to where Harry was leaning against the wall.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah... or rather, no idea", the younger boy said uncertainly, crossing his arms in front of his chest before stepping a bit closer to the other boy. He didn't look at him as he did so, glancing to the side. He felt so stupid.

"What's making you so unsure?", he heard after a brief silence, during which they only had heard muffled music coming from the living room. Slightly, Louis sighed.

"Everything...?"

The taller one was silent thoughtfully, mustering at the boy in front of him.

"Why -"

"Why did you want to kiss me?", Louis interrupted him, before looking up. Surprised, Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Well, because I obviously find you attractive and I just went for it. And I noticed that you were leaning towards me, so I assumed that you wanted it too"

As if he only now realized that Harry apparently found him attractive, Louis looked against his chest in wonder.

"I think there are some misunderstandings here"

At the deep voice Louis shrugged.

"Could be"

Harry opened his mouth, but then didn't know what he wanted to ask first. There was no question coming out of his mouth, though.

"You're confusing me"

Now the shorter one looked up at him.

"I. Confuse you?!"

"Yes. Why wouldn't you?"

Stunned, Louis looked at him before snorting.

"You're confusing me", he then clarified for what Harry smirked.

"I think I made clear signals that I find you attractive and cute"

Unsure of what to answer, Louis remained silent. That... might was true. Stubbornly, he looked away.

"You, on the other hand, told me I'm an asshole, while allowing my arm to be around you; saying you don't want to talk to me, while you've talked to me more than to anyone else here; saying you never want to see me again, then leaning towards me when I want to kiss you; yet stopping me again in the end and being angry"

"I... because I just don't know who you are!"

"You know me well enough by now, Louis"

"No! I don't... I don't know if you're really like that, or..."

He sighed in exasperation and looked down at the floor.

"What's worrying you?"

The Sparkle student stayed silent, unsure, before looking up.

"Did the kiss have something to do with you trying to expose me?"

Harry's expression changed. Now he understood Louis' behavior. Of course, he was only thinking of that stupid plan to take revenge on Louis.

"No. Of course not!"

But apparently Louis wasn't convinced directly. But at the same time he wanted to believe him, felt relief spreading in his body. However, he forced himself to remain skeptical.

"What was your plan then? Because it's pretty suspicious"

Harry sighed at his suspicion.

"Louis, seriously. My plan was to annoy you tonight by constantly embarrassing you and scaring you with the cup. Moreover, I came later so you'd keep looking around for me and be in a bad mood. I didn't want to kiss you and then make fun of you. You seriously think I would do something like that?"

"I also thought you were mixing something in my cup, Harry. I don't know you. Why should I trust you directly? Just because your friends tell me you're nice?"

Dryly, Louis chuckled.

"I'm certainly not that naive"

"But also very stubborn. Please believe me when I say I would never do anything like that. What good would it do me if I like you?"

"You like me...?", Louis asked, his voice softer now, while his cheeks became a bit red.

"You really aren't that fast, are you?"

Now Louis laughed ashamed and looked away. Could he just believe Harry like that?

"Louis. Please"

Louis looked up at him as the hand of the taller boy turned his head towards him again. He swallowed as he saw how honestly and intensely Harry's green eyes looked into his.

"That had absolutely nothing to do with any plan. And I heard Liam tell you that I wanted to stop after tonight. That's not true"

"Then what were you going to do?", the other asked quietly, looking briefly at the lip piercing on Harry's lip, possibly waiting to see the tongue piercing when Harry answered.

"I don't know. Depending on how you would have treated me today", Harry said quietly when he noticed the look. But he wanted to make this clear now.

"But I wouldn't have just let this go and never come back. I wanted a clear ‚no' from you first; I never got that. Except when you stopped me when you kissed me. That's why I wanted to talk to you... to clarify if you wanted me to leave you alone, or -"

"No"

Louis looked from his lips back into his green eyes, seeing how surprised Harry was at the sudden answer. But if he didn't say it now, he really would never see Harry again. And he wanted to get to know the the older boy more.... Maybe he really was a little bit handsome.

"I mean..."

He felt himself blush under Harry's gaze, looking away while becoming shy.

"I'll managed to spend more time with you longer if I have to"

He could see Harry's lips twist into a grin out of the corner of his eye.

"So you stopped me because you thought I was doing it just to mess with you?"

Slightly, Louis nodded, still not looking at him. He bit his tongue as he thought of how he had felt when Harry had leaned in, had almost kissed him. He didn't understand himself. First he had been so annoyed and now he realized that he really did find him attractive and wanted to get to know him better?

Harry watched the shorter boy look thoughtfully to the side before continuing.

"Maybe that was a bit quick of me; after all, we haven't known each other very long"

Louis' mouth opened as he looked up at him. But at the look on his lips, he closed it again, inhaling before looking away again. It was a strange feeling to know that they both basically wanted to kiss, but neither made the first move and at the same time they both knew that in the end it would lead to that. The shorter one hated this uncomfortable feeling. It wasn't exactly a stupid feeling, but it wasn't great either. But he certainly wouldn't say he didn't think it was too soon. If they both wanted it, then it didn't matter. But he was too shy to say that now.

"I, uhm, well", he stammered, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, his gaze dropping down to Harry's Dr. Martens. A slight smile crept onto Harry's lips as he realized how shy Louis was now since he knew it hadn't been a trap and they really did want to kiss each other.

"Do you at least believe what the others say about me now?"

Briefly Louis didn't answer, but then he looked up and let his eyes wander from Harry's green ones to his lips.

"Actually, I think I should..."

Towards the end, his voice softened and he looked back up into his eyes, having to swallow. As cheeky and angry he'd been before, that had all disappeared since he knew that Harry had meant it all, had really cared that Louis had never done much about him. At the same time, it only made him be more intimidated by the elder; he didn't know why. Probably because the something between them was now more serious and there was now a certain tension in the air; reinforced by the situation earlier where they had almost kissed twice.

Eventually, then, he gathered his courage and took a step towards the taller one, but not so close that their chests touched.

"Even though you were really mean", he said more quietly, then looked at the dimple on Harry's cheek as this one grinned. Maybe he didn't notice, but Louis realized he was leaning a bit toward him as he replied.

"May I remind you that you started this by tricking me in the game with Mr. Horan?"

Still shy, but calmer due to the new topic, Louis smirked slightly and his gaze kept falling to his counterpart's lips. His stomach turned; it was a great feeling on the one hand, but on the other hand it made him so nervous, because somehow he knew a kiss was coming soon.

Harry probably saw the nervousness on his face, because when Louis looked into his eyes again, he blinked reassuringly before leaning down again a bit. The smaller one was happy that the other made the first step, now was looking nervously and at the same time almost impatiently at Harry's lips.

"You provoked me with your role"

"But you noticed yourself that it was partly true"

Shaking his head, Louis grinned a bit, trying to calm down. But what he had been nervous about would probably not happen now.

"Hey Harry!"

They both looked to the side; Louis felt the tension drop a bit as they were interrupted. Without hiding how he was eyeing Louis in wonder, Zayn put on his jacket as he walked out of the living room.

"We're going, are you coming?"

Taking his hands out of his pockets, Harry now stood up.

"Yeah, sure", he replied, to which his friend nodded before giving Louis a thoughtful look, then disappearing out of the hallway again. The younger boy took a deep breath and took a step away from Harry, hands now tucked into his own back pants pockets.

"Do you want to come with us?"

Surprised, Louis looked up at Harry.

"What?"

"Do you want to come with us?", the elder repeated as he frowned and reached into his pants pocket.

"Where's my lighter?", he muttered before remembering that he had given it to Niall earlier. Meanwhile, Louis' mouth opened, but he waited unsure.

"I, uhm... I don't know"

"You don't have to; just in case you want to. You don't have to take any drugs that Zayn offers you either"

At his grin, Louis laughed. Still, he thought about it while Harry looked for his jacket at the coat rack, which was quite full.

"Where to?"

"A few streets over to Liam and his girlfriend's house"

"What, they live alone?"

"Yeah, Liam's girlfriend's parents are pretty rich", Harry replied as he nodded, probably having found his jacket.

"And when she inherited the house, she moved in. She's 25"

„Oh", was all Louis said, watching Harry put on his jacket but continuing to seem unsure. It wasn't smart to just go with them, was it? He didn't know Harry, Liam, or Zayn that well, and he didn't know Liam's girlfriend at all.

"Hey, you don't have to go", the older boy laughed now, seeing Louis' look.

"I was just asking in case you feel like it. But if you're worried about getting home, I won't drink from now on and I can drive you home later"

"Oh, no, you don't have to!"

„But maybe I want to", Harry grinned and started walking towards the living room, Louis following after him quietly. They walked through the room to the front door of the house, where Zayn and Liam were already standing. But it wasn't just the two of them standing there, about to walk out.

"Seems like Niall is coming with us, too", Harry chuckled and Louis smiled slightly, but was still unsure. However, the fact that Niall would also come with them already made him feel safer. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend more time with Harry, but he also just didn't want to ignore every worry and just follow them. But maybe he should dare it.

"Hey Louis, are you coming with us? We're going to Liam's girlfriend's house and she has a pool!"

Smirking at his friend and about the fact that he was so excited even though he had a pool himself, Louis then looked at Liam skeptically.

"Is that even okay with her?"

"Don't worry, she's not even there tonight"

"Now you're being nice?", Zayn rolled his eyes and put his arm around Liam's shoulders to pull him out.

"Or are you just scared that this is all a trap?"

Niall rolled his eyes and quickly walked after them, making the three of them already walking down the driveway. Harry saw Louis' look, put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. Don't worry about it; it was a stupid joke. Zayn's like that with new people sometimes. But don't think this is a trap or anything. But still, I can drive you home now if you don't want to come with us"

The shorter boy looked after Niall thoughtfully before shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"I don't know", he said, though then walked outside to follow them.

"If this is a trap, I'll take revenge!", he announced and Harry laughed, now walking beside him.

"Now I'm scared, Sparks"

Frowning, Louis gave him a look.

"It's not a trap", this one immediately said. Not sure what to answer, Louis inwardly just hoped it was true. But then as he shivered, he stopped.

"Shit, I forgot my jacket"

"Go get it, we'll wait", Harry answered and Louis nodded before walking with quick steps up the driveway again. Behind himself he heard Harry call out to the others to wait.

"What is it?", Zayn asked and Harry kept walking as they stopped before stopping in front of the three boys.

"Louis forgot his jacket", he explained, hand reaching into his pocket to search for his pack of cigarettes.

"He can just take yours, can't he? Probably that was his attempt", Zayn rolled his eyes and Niall laughed.

"Man, Harry, you fucked up!"

"What... bullshit", Harry said, reaching into his other pants pocket out of habit before it hit him.

"Niall, do you still have my lighter?"

Panicking, Niall looked away.

"Oh, there he is!", he said loudly and Harry frowned before looking behind himself, where Louis was hurrying towards them with quick steps. Meanwhile, he was putting on his jacket.

„Sorry", he muttered, before Niall immediately pushed Liam on before Harry would ask for the lighter again. He hoped there was one in Liam's girlfriend's house.

Sine he was dragging Zayn and Liam along, Harry and Louis walked further back, quietly first until Harry decided to talk.

„You know, Liam's girlfriend was at Sparkle"

Surprised, but also happy that Harry started a conversation, Louis looked to the taller boy.

„Really?"

„Yeah, i told you she's rich"

Rolling his eyes, Louis looked back down to his shoes. Therefore, he didn't see how Harry bit his lip in regret. It had sounded differently than he had wanted it to sound. So he bumped his arm against the smaller one's shoulder teasingly.

„What, don't you wanna tell me that it isn't only about money in your school, Sparks?"

„You already know that damn well, but just wanna annoy me", Louis answered and Harry grinned.

„I also know that it's terrible that she, as a former Sparkle student, dates a Hollywood art's student"

„I should have a chat with her for sure"

Harry laughed and shook his head about the stubborn boy. He couldn't stop liking his attitude, though. Although he normally didn't like stubbornness that much, but on Louis, it somehow was attractive. It made him so adorable in some ways.

„But I have to admit", this one added now more quieter.

„For an Hollywood Art's student you're quite good in acting"

„Thank you; do I have to pay you for saying that?"

„I don't know, don't you wanna spend the money on tattoos and cigarettes? Everyone from your friendsgroup told me you waste your money for that"

„Oh, so you believed this, but not the things about me being nice?"

„Don't change the topic"

Louis could almost feel the grin on Harry's lips with the silence between them now, felt his cheeks getting red. There just was something between them that made him shy and acting so weird. And it was so strange since he hadn't expected this; not with a student from the most stupid school there was.

Now looking to the elder, he couldn't hold back his eyes from wandering over his body shortly.

„How did this happen? I mean your style"

Noticing how mean that sounded, he immediately turned towards him.

„I mean, uhm, not that I think it's bad!"

As he saw the dimple in Harry's cheek, he breathed out the breath he had held, looked away. Meanwhile, the elder was turning, walking in front of him, face towards the younger boy as he was walking backwards.

„Why? You like it, Sparks?"

„I won't answer that", Louis chose to answer, while focusing on the pace Harry walked to not stand on his Dr. Martens.

„Your reaction when you saw me the first time already is enough answer I guess"

„I..."

Louis couldn't keep their eyecontact, looked away as Harry's eyes seemed to intimidate him and made him nervous.

„I told you I'm straight anyways"

In the end, there was a slight chuckle though what made Harry laugh.

„You can't even stay serious while saying this"

„No", Louis had to admit and now laughed.

„Knew it"

„I think everyone knows", the smaller said and looked at him unimpressed.

„Nothing to be proud of, stupid"

Giving Louis an once over, the lips of Harry were still twisted into a grin.

„But something to be glad about"

Louis hated him. But even more, he hated his own body that got hotter and made his cheeks blush at this answer. Not knowing what to say, he looked away again, heard another chuckle from Harry, before this one turned around as he noticed that they had arrived at the house of Liam's girlfriend.

***

„Let's play truth or dare!"

„Why did we take him with us?"

For once, Louis seemed to agree with Zayn, who was already hanging on the big couch, using the space of three people there. Truth or dare only lead to embarrassing stuff, Louis already knew that. And he didn't even know Zayn, Liam and Harry well. So Niall should shut up. They were only walking into the living room and had gotten themselves some drinks and the first thing the blond boy said was this?

„Why not?", Harry asked.

„I think Niall's a genius for immediately starting with the interesting stuff"

Because of Harry's smug grin as he let himself fall on the space that was still free on the couch, Louis had to look away. His reaction to Louis admitting that he wasn't as straight as he had said in the beginning still made him shy and feeling some kind of way. Not his fault when Harry was just exactly his type!

„Common, sit down!", Niall said excited, while sitting down on the soft armchair in the room.

„Where?"

„On Harry's lap"

Just as quiet the room got as red were Louis' cheeks as he glared at his best friend.

„We haven't started with dare yet", he hissed and in this moment, Liam walked in with two chairs so everyone could sit down.

„Louis doesn't need a chair", Zayn now also said, making Liam looking confused as he put both down.

„What?"

Still glaring at Niall and Zayn, Louis fell down on the chair, arms crossed in front of his chest.

„Stop it", Harry laughed, couldn't help to not look at Louis, though, who was still a bit shy and with reddened cheeks. His eyes went from his face to his suspenders, down to his red trousers that hugged his thicker thighs perfectly.

„Well, truth or dare, Louis?", Zayn asked with a grin what got replied with a fake smile from the younger.

„Very funny. Truth"

Unimpressed, Zayn pursed his lips, before asking: „Would you like to sit on Harry's lap?"

Niall began to laugh, while his best friend stared at Zayn. Harry let a hand wander through his hair, also getting a bit embarrassed, but had to laugh slightly.

„I, uhm, why would I?", he heard Louis' stuttering voice, looked to him and saw very well blue eyes wandering from his boots up to the black jeans and his lap.

„Is that the answer?"

„You know what? Yes!"

Stubbornly, Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest.

„You said Sparkle students are good in acting"

„I also said Hollywood Art's students are assholes. Both times, I was right"

Harry's chuckling didn't go unnoticed by the younger student, who looked at him quickly, then looking away immediately as he felt his shyness coming up again when he looked at the boy dressed in black.

„Well, truth or dare?", he still asked with the last bit of pride in him. Surprised, Harry's eyebrows raised as he played with his lip piercing.

„Me?"

„Of course you", Niall said and sat up interested. He didn't notice Louis' angry look, but he had no right to be angry at this; after all he had given Harry the most attention since day one.

„Hmm, I'm gonna go with truth first, since I think you'd tell me to leave when I choose dare"

Ignoring the things he did to him as he said this, before grinning slightly, Louis lifted his eyebrow.

„Do you want me to sit on your lap?"

„What a stupid question", Niall answered, while Harry's mouth opened in a stunned smile. He had expected the question, but he also hadn't expected it from Louis.

„I wouldn't say no to that", he answered, watching Louis swallow. Then he blinked, snorted and looked away.

„You wouldn't say no to many for sure"

At this, Zayn began to laugh for what Harry now rolled his eyes, boxing his friend against the leg with his elbow.

„I wish!", Zayn said under his laughter.

„What's so funny?", Niall now asked and looked at Zayn, then at Harry.

„He always makes fun of me being a virgin"

„It's seriously nothing to laugh about", Liam said, who hadn't said anything at all in the last minutes as he had looked at his phone. He now put it in his pockets though.

Meanwhile, Louis couldn't help but was surprised. Not to think in clichés, but he really had thought Harry had had sex before.

„Louis looks ready to chance that"

Blinking as he heard his name, Louis looked to Zayn, who was still laughing.

„What?"

Now Niall joined the laughter, quietly though. Liam shook his head with a grin.

„Shut up", Harry told his friend, while also laughing slightly. Although he wasn't ashamed of this, since there actually was no age you should lose your virginity, this topic made him think of the past he tried to let be the past.

„You know damn well that if I wanted I could have slept with many people"

„Maybe you only say that"

„Actually, I wish I only made up the thing with Ben"

Louis frowned when he noticed that there was something serious in his voice as Harry said that, while still being amused. Also Liam noticed, sat up.

„Anyways; Niall, truth or dare?"

While Niall answered, Louis kept on looking at Harry, who was leaning his head on his hand as he looked at Niall, was about to laugh right now. Louis couldn't help but wonder who Ben was and what had happened. Somehow, the boy in black was so interesting to him and he wanted to know more about him; even though Louis didn't want himself to want that.

***

A few rounds later and also a few informations Louis hadn't needed to know about some people in this room later, they were now a bit less enthusiastic, probably would stop soon. Louis was by now sitting next to Harry on the couch, because Liam had told him to do that in a dare. It had been a stupid dare, but Lois had known what he tried to do. Then he actually was kind of glad to not get a dare like sitting on his lap. At least when it came to the level of embarrassment... he couldn't fool anyone here anymore and say he would hate that.

„Okay, Louis", Niall said as the bottle they by now used pointed to the brown haired boy as this one had to pick truth. They had decided to always alternate.

„Truth obviously", Louis said as he fixed the braces Liam had to put on in the last dare of his. Watching him doing that, Zayn opened his mouth as he noticed Niall thinking about a question.

„I know a question"

As if Louis wasn't looking forward to another stupid question of Zayn...

„Then ask, I already know so much", Niall said and shrugged as he leaned back to drink from his beer.

„Are you purposely wearing those braces and those clothes to look like a twink?"

A mix of laughter and coughing was heard from Niall, who almost spilled his beer as he heard this question. Louis gasped a bit insulted, while Liam rolled his eyes.

„Zayn, what about you try to at least a bit nice"

„It's an interesting question, though", Harry said with a smirk that widened when he saw Louis' angry glare towards him. His angry face shouldn't be that cute for the curly haired boy and shouldn't trigger him to tease him more to always see his reddened cheeks.

„Well, are you purposely wearing those black clothes to look like a punk?"

„Yes", Zayn and Harry both answered, for what his face got even more funny.

„Why should I wear black if I don't like how I look in black?", Harry asked, eyes again wandering to the smaller boy's lips.

„Niall told me you actually quite like that style"

A sinister look was giving Niall, who shrugged innocently.

„Sorry, it's only the truth"

„And you're only stupid"

„So?", Zayn now interrupted their bickering.

„Did you just suddenly wear it or did you see it in porn and liked the style and went for it?"

„Thank you for telling us what kind of porn you watch", Liam said and Niall let out a loud laugh.

„Yeah, maybe I never watched that kind of porn", Louis said, arms crossed in front of his chest as he leaned back on the couch.

„What kind of porn do you watch then?"

The question came from Harry, who seemed to be very amused about this conversation as he turned more towards the boy sitting next to him.

„And you?"

„I think I don't even have to answer that, Sparks", the elder answered as he gave Louis an once over. Niall's eyes almost fell out as he heard that. The boy in braces gulped, before quickly looking away.

„So, uhm, back to your question, Zayn", he quickly said.

„The answer's no. I just like them and started wearing them after I wore them at a wedding for the first time"

Looking down, he pulled on them shortly.

„They're cute", he said while doing so, before he heard a „They are" in a deep voice he definitely recognized. He ignored it though; didn't know what to answer anyways. The knowledge that he was Harry's type and the elder liked his style while this one was exactly Louis' type made his body heat up. And it was probably very obvious as much as he blushed and how shy he was getting. Since he was sitting next to Harry, this one could probably see this even better now.

„This is actually getting boring since we aren't many and there are only two people you can force to do exciting stuff"

Louis rolled his eyes at Zayn's bored voice as the black haired boy grabbed the bottle to spin it. The moment it pointed to Harry and Louis knew he had to pick dare he knew that now would come something embarrassing involving the younger student.

„Kiss Louis"

Well, of course.

Niall whistled excited while Liam shook his head with a chuckle. Both saw Louis pressing his lips together as he seemed to be very embarrassed. Harry seemed amused, had probably expected this from Zayn.

„Okay, sure", he said for what Louis' eyes widened as he kept on staring at the floor. Harry turned to the smaller one, before leaning to him, pressing a kiss on his red cheek.

There was a loud „Aww" coming from Niall, who sat up at that.

„You didn't say where", Harry said after siting normally again, next to him a Louis, whose eyes now were the ones to almost fall out. Zayn rolled his eyes as he sat up.

„No wonder you're a virgin"

„No wonder you're not one"

„I'm gonna smoke"

Shaking his head in amusement over his friend being insulted by this, Harry watched Zayn standing up and walking to the big door that lead to the garden.

„You're stupid", he then heard a high voice, turned to Louis. His cheeks were still reddened, but his eyes were normal again as he had his hands between his thighs Harry couldn't take his eyes off for long.

„Would you have wanted me to kiss you on the lips?"

There was a silence in the room now as Louis looked away, triggering a smile on the elder's lips. He was so adorable. Harry had never met a boy this pretty who was still so sassy and cheeky and adorable by being that. It made him a bit crazy; in the beginning he had only found him attractive from the outside as he had been mad about how he had made the curly haired boy loose the bet with Mr. Horan. But by now knowing him more, Harry really liked his stubbornness, his sassiness that could quickly go to shyness immediately for what he was so adorable.

He really wasn't the spoiled Sparkle student he always had imagined them all to be.

„Don't be ridiculous", this one mumbled, although it was stupid to answer the since there already had been two situations this evening in which they had almost kissed and in which Louis had wanted it.

Liam made a sound when he stood up.

„I'll get some food"

At the last word, Niall jumped up from his chair, already walking in the direction of the kitchen.

„I'm in!"

***

Harry didn't know if they had intended that, but now he was alone with Louis, who was still not looking at him.

„Am I making you uncomfortable?"

At this question, Louis turned his head towards the older boy. His confused face was answer enough, but he still opened his mouth.

„What? No"

„I'm glad then", the other answered, before looking to Louis' lips he had almost kissed twice tonight. The look didn't go unnoticed by the other boy; it made his stomach tingle weirdly and his heartbeat quickening.

„Thank you for, uhm, not just doing the stupid dare from Zayn", he said quietly.

„That would have made me a bit uncomfortable maybe. I don't know, it's something else when it's at a party with many people with much alcohol and stuff"

„I know what you mean", Harry nodded, eyes now looking back into Louis' blue ones.

„Or... you mean the truth and dare thing, right?"

„Yeah, what else would I mean?"

Just when he asked that did Louis understand.

„Oh, uhm, yes I mean the truth and dare thing, not... not kissing itself"

As if it was better to kiss at a drunk party full of people than kissing in a room alone. The thought made Louis breath in a bit nervous. Although it was unspoken, both probably felt that they soon would kiss. It was a weird but exciting feeling, still made things a bit strange in the air.

To loosen up a bit, Louis turned his whole body to Harry, tried to relax a bit as he leaned back.

„Who's Ben?"

The other boy didn't seem to be that surprised to be asked this after they had mentioned this name a few times in the last few minutes.

„Oh, a boy I had a crush on. A big crush probably"

Nodding, the younger student kept quiet, unsure if Harry even wanted to talk about it.

„We weren't together or anything, but had quite a thing going on...? Don't know how to explain it; it suddenly went from being normal friends to a bit more"

„Like in friends with benefits?"

„Kind of. But many would say it wasn't enough to be that"

„Why?"

„Well, the only thing we did was exchanging nudes, a bit of sexting and flirting or a few touches when we met in private"

Frowning concentrated, Louis nodded, waited for Harry to continue.

„If it had been him to decide we had done much more, but I wanted to wait a bit more since I didn't feel comfortable with just immediately having sex and stuff. Was a good choice since I later found out he was in a secret relationship"

„Oh"

„Yeah"

Slightly pissed, Harry let a hand drive through his hair while looking to the wall opposite of them.

„I'm glad I never did much with him, but therefore the boy he was with all the time didn't take it seriously when I told him. He asked me if we had sex and the moment I said no he didn't take it serious anymore; he's very much in love with Ben I guess"

„That's... wow, that't fucked up", Louis answered, sat up more.

„But you should be glad you stood to how you feel comfortable"

„Yeah. Still, for the guy Ben cheated on, I'm the mean bitch in this"

„Yes, you know, I heard much about stuff like this. Since he loves Ben he focuses more on the anger against you and sees you as the evil one, because his feelings can't accept the truth; that Ben is the biggest asshole in this. You didn't even know about their relationship"

„I know Ben's boyfriend, I met him sometimes and stuff. I didn't know about their relationship of course, but yeah, he definitely has a problem and needs help. I heard they're still together and it's been a few months now"

„But you healed a bit from this?"

„Yeah a bit. Was hard to ignore Ben though. He hasn't learned from this, often had tried to talk to me or texted me"

„What an asshole"

„Definitely"

„But I'm still amazed that you stood up to yourself so much", Louis answered as he mustered Harry's profile.

„While this was going on you didn't let yourself be talked into anything and later you managed to get over this while not running back to him when he tried it. That's very strong"

Now chuckling, Harry looked to Louis who was still looking at him seriously.

„You know what that also is?"

Due to the funny sparkle in his green eyes, Louis knew he wanted to joke about this to put a bit more humor into this. So he grinned a bit.

„I don't know; probably one more reason why you're a virgin"

Harry laughed and nodded.

„That's exactly what I mean"

Louis giggled, before looking away a bit shy. Just being alone on the couch with the boy made him nervous. There just was something between them that made his whole body excited as if he was on a rollercoaster.

„Thank you for telling me, though", he said then.

„It sure it's still a topic that bothers you"

„Yeah, but it got better. And I know that I moved on and will move on even more through time. It's just sad that the boyfriend of Ben didn't move on and is still where he was a few months ago, letting treat him like shit"

„You tried to help him; it's still his decision what to do with his life and the information that his boyfriend is a wanker"

At this, Harry had to laugh again for what Louis grinned.

„You're using words I never thought a Sparkle student would even think, Sparks"

„Same to you; after all you just told me you have more in your life than drugs and tattoos"

„Do you know how those clichés and the dislike even started?", Harry said amused and now turned more to Louis, too.

„No, to be honest. It was just there and I went with it. But I also saw some Hollywood arts students that were just the cliché"

„Same, I always saw the ones I played as a role in the house of Mr. Horan"

At the thought, both were quiet for now, thinking about how they had met there for the first time. It had been the night that had lead to this all. Then Harry heard a soft snort, looked at Louis who couldn't hide his giggle now.

„You looked so stupid"

Thinking more about it, he laughed even more for what Harry had to smile.

„What? I just looked like some of your students!"

„But now that I know how you normally look, it's even more ridiculous!", Louis said and had to take a deep breath from his laughter. He now understood Zayn, who had needed to laugh at some point with Harry's acting.

A slightly amused, but deep and kind of teasing voice made him drop his laughing immediately though.

„How do I look normally?"

His laughter stopped completely when Louis noticed how Harry's face was a bit nearer than before as the taller one had leaned towards him more with a slight grin.

„I..."

His eyes fell on the lip piercing that still looked so inviting.

„Well, uhm, a bit intimidating", he admitted quietly, before his eyes looked back into Harry's green ones.

„Bad or good intimidating?"

„Is there even a good intimidating?"

Although his question was cheeky, his voice was unfocused as he stared at Harry's mouth to see his tongue piercing when this one talked.

„I don't know, you tell me, Sparks"

While Harry said this, he leaned down more, one hand landing next to Louis' thigh on the other side, holding up his weight as he leaned over the smaller boy, whose eye widened. His breathing stopped as he leaned back since the curly haired boy leaned over him like that.

„So?", Harry asked after they just had sat there, Louis leaning back on the couch a bit as the taller leaned over him.

„Is there a good intimidating?"

Just alone his voice made Louis gulp as his eyes couldn't look anywhere else than his piercing green eyes that seemed to hypnotize him.

„Maybe", his voice answered softly. Only when Harry's eyes looked down to Louis' lips was the smaller man able to also look down to the plumper ones of the boy over him. He really wanted to taste him now, taste his lips, his tongue and his piercing there.

„Harry, can you, uhm..."

Not sure what to say, Louis blushed more, heart beating fast and tummy feeling sick and happy at the same time because of the nervousness and excitement.

To check if he understood right, Harry looked into Louis' eyes, which were still watching his mouth. Slowly, he began to lean down more to give Louis time to stop him if he changed his mind. But it didn't seem like that since a hand already landed on his shoulder when it could reach Harry.

Licking over his lips, Louis impatiently stretched his neck to lift his head a bit. He closed his eyes when their lips were so near to the other and prepared himself for the first time his lips would touch Harry's.

Confused, he opened his eyes though as they only traced against the other.

„So you're straight, Sparks?", he heard a whisper that shouldn't be this hot. Making a sound, Louis put the hand from his shoulder to his neck.

„Shut up", he said, before pulling him down, making their lips meet finally. Both pairs were twisted into a smile as they felt the soft feeling, bodies feeling hot and still shivering.

For Louis it felt amazing to finally get to know how it felt to kiss Harry with his lip piercing; it felt cold and made such a contrast to their lips. He soon also got to know how the tongue piercing felt as they started to move their lips more, opened them to explore the other's mouth with their tongues. His hand tensed up in Harry's neck at the cold and strange feeling of the metal against his tongue. It was already getting addictive in the first seconds that passed so his tongue always wanted to feel it rubbing against it.

A hand on his thigh made him do a small sound into the elder's mouth. He didn't feel comfortable though, there was a hot feeling wandering from the part Harry's hand was touching, spreading in his whole body. Moreover, he felt very safe with the curly haired boy, knew he wouldn't touch him anywhere he wouldn't want that.

There was nothing to complain, he just enjoyed their slow kiss they probably had craved for a while now. Louis probably hadn't noticed for how long he had craved to taste those lips. And to be honest, he couldn't stop really, even craved the taste of Harry when this one went back a bit. Both opened their eyes, seeming a bit overwhelmed, but then smiling softly as they looked into the other one's eyes that showed the same they felt.

The sound of a chair being moved and Zayn saying „Shit" interrupted this moment and both had to laugh at the thought of Zayn walking against a garden chair. Harry leaned back to sit normally again as he suspected Zayn walking in soon. Louis followed him, changed his position while clearing his throat.

„That was nice", Louis said quietly, still with a smile on his lips that just wasn't able to disappear. Also Harry smiled as he already looked at Louis' lips, while running a hand through his curly hair.

„It was", he said just as quietly, before they heard Niall and Liam' voices getting louder as they walked through the hallway towards the living room. When they entered, they didn't even have to ask. They had assumed this could happen, but still they blinked stunned when they saw two boys, sitting on the couch, happy smile and eyes as they innocently looked to them.

„This lighter's shit", Zayn now walked in, while looking at the lighter he just pocketed. Just then did he see Liam's and Niall's faces, looked to the two boys on the couch.

„What happened?"

„Fucking finally", Liam mumbled, sitting down on the chair again. Niall laughed and winked at Louis, who pressed his lips together, looked away to Liam.

„What?", Zayn asked, plopping down on the couch next to Harry. Just then did he notice how close this one was sitting to Louis.

„No", he then said.

„You finally kissed Louis?"

„Nah, he kissed me", Harry said and gave Louis a glance, for what this one rolled his eyes, nudged his shoulder slightly. God, he was so stupid for this.

„You really will be a virgin forever, Harry", Zayn answered unimpressed, although everyone in the room knew he didn't mean it.

„You kissed him?", Niall asked surprised, looking at his best friend. Opening his mouth, Louis already got embarrassed. But he was way too happy about the kiss that had felt so good, so he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

„What, it's nothing new to kiss your boyfriend", he joked.

Stupidly, Harry grinned, looked beside himself to the smaller boy, nudged his shoulder just like this one had done so a few seconds ago. Louis didn't look at him, but nudged it back again. There was a small smile already creeping up on his lips again, while he didn't know that after driving him home, Harry would ask him on a date what would lead to many more dates and a relationship that wasn't staged anymore.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know me a bit, you know Harry is almost me with his clothes and experiences etc. lmao (in some parts not funny but whatever)  
> Anyways, sorry that this part took so long; from now on I'll post an One Shot after it is finished so you don't have to wait so long for the next parts xx  
> There's another One Shot coming soon that won't be this innocent oop -
> 
> The picture for this one shot is on one of the highlights of my Instagram-account: larrykiwi28  
>  I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
>  All the love xx  
>  runningwatermelon  
>  (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	5. || No Control || 1 ||

Sub!Louis & Dom!Harry

(Mention of Ziam)

!!! Warning (optional: (Lady-) boner alert) !!!

BDSM; spanking, pain kink, slight humiliation kink, insults and all that stuff

Smut (in another part)

Inspired by the idea of one of my favorite readers xx

| Part 1 |

Summary:

Louis and Liam go on a cruise on a yacht, organized by the expensive BDSM club ‚Kingstar'. Although Louis isn't rich, he's part of the club for a while now, because rich doms pay for his membership.

In conclusion: Louis is a brat and normally gets away with it due to his pretty looks. Until he meets a very demanding dom called Harry Styles.

***

“But Louis, what if you're seasick and don't know it because you've never been to sea?“  
"Liam, you just said it: I've never been to sea! So when I get the opportunity, I take it"  
Louis rolled his eyes as he was followed around the apartment by Liam while he packed up things he would maybe need.  
"And what are you going to do when you get seasick?!”  
"Liam!"  
A bit annoyed, Louis turned to his best friend, who only wanted the best for him, but still didn't understand him.  
"It may not be anything special for you to go on a yacht, but not for me! If I get to win a trip on a yacht for seven days, I'm going to take advantage of it!"  
"But we can just go together sometime?”  
Louis snorted, walking on, while reaching for a tube of sunscreen from the cabinet.  
"And will you also get me a bunch of hot doms to have fun with, too?”  
Liam sighed, following Louis into his room, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. Skeptically, he watched his friend throw whatever he needed into the suitcase.  
"I just don't know what to think of this, Louis. I mean I'm happy for you, I'd love to just go, too. But you have to be realistic; what if something happens?"  
"Then I have a whole lot of helpful men who will be happy to help me," Louis rolled his eyes, tossing the sunscreen into the suitcase.  
“Just like always. Otherwise I wouldn't even be at 'Kingstar' anymore”  
Unfortunately, that was true. Kingstar was one of the most exclusive and serious BDSM clubs in town, was correspondingly expensive as a result. Louis would never have come across this club on his own, but his best friend Liam, with whom he lived in an apartment, had discovered it. And since he had known that he wasn't the only one that liked this kind of lifestyle, he had told Louis about it and shown it to him. He preferred that rather than Louis hanging around in some strange neighborhood, had paid for his membership the first few months.  
By now... well, that was no longer necessary. Now there were enough men who paid that to make sure Louis continued to be a member.  
…  
What, they had enough money? And they did it voluntarily; after all, Louis wasn’t the one to blame here just because he was pretty. With his small stature, wide hips and big ass, plus his feminine face with his blue eyes, he was a wet fantasy come true for many. So please, it was only fair, right?  
Anyway, during his last stay there, Louis had taken part in a raffle in which as three main prizes, there had been a ticket for a seven-day cruise on a large luxury yacht, organized by Kingstar. Louis had suspected that this raffle only existed to advertise the cruise, for which there were limited tickets, but for him it had turned out to be a realization of his dreams. Never would he have come to such an opportunity otherwise. So he had persuaded Liam to get himself a ticket and come with him. And now this one was worrying again, my goodness.  
"You're just afraid you won't get a dom because I'll steal them all away from you”, Louis grinned for what Liam rolled his eyes. As if they were into the same people. That had really never come between the two of them. While they were both subs in this lifestyle, they were big differences. From the stature, Liam could be considered a classic dom, if you went by stereotypes; however, he was rather quiet, while Louis was.... well not so quiet. Didn't please many Doms, but he wouldn't change that, he just needed a man who could take it and put him in his place in the bedroom. That's exactly what he needed.  
"I just want to make sure this is what you really want Louis"  
"I've never wanted anything so bad. It makes the threesome with the Reynolds twins look like nothing"  
Liam rolled his eyes again at the thought. All the time, Louis had talked about the two doms and it had taken weeks for him to finally get his much desired threesome. They were only in town once in a while. Liam had been so happy when it had finally happened, because while he himself talked rather less about his experiences, Louis was an open book, had no shame in telling everything to his best friend. Maybe a bit too less shame.  
"Okay, if you're sure..."  
"It's only seven days, Liam. We'll get there, get our butts spanked and then we'll leave. It'll be paradise"  
Liam chuckled. Alright, if Louis was so excited, he didn’t want to stop him.  
Therefore he let it slide, choose to just go with this and went into his room to also start packing.  
***  
The day of the start of the cruise couldn't have come any slower and Louis was once again his hyperactive self, while Liam got out of the car slightly nervous.  
"Liam, how can you be so calm?!"  
"How can you be so not nervous?!"  
Louis laughed as their luggage was already being taken by the staff to the yacht and their rooms. Oh yes, Louis was definitely ready to be spoiled for a week.  
"What are you afraid of? That there won't be any hot men around?”  
"What if there are only weird people there? We have nowhere to escape to then"  
At his fears the smaller man just rolled his eyes, hooked his arm to the one of his best friend and pulled him along.  
"Don't exaggerate! I’m sure there are only handsome people there. The worst thing that could happen would be if there are only subs there. Then I guess it'll be a cuddle party"  
He laughed at the thought. Sure would be fun sometime, too.  
"And what if there are only doms there?"  
"Oh, then it'll be pretty exhausting for us”, Louis grinned.  
"But I wouldn't complain"  
He laughed and then looked wide-eyed at the large, luxurious yacht they were being led to.  
"Holy shit!”  
"Wow, I've never seen a yacht that big before"  
And if Liam said so, guys. The yacht was beautiful, seemed to have a lot of open yet also inner spaces, was black and had gold highlights as well.  
"So if my dream man was a ship, it would be this"  
Liam smirked and they walked to the entrance where several people were already standing, waiting for them to get on it as security was checking in.  
"My goodness, I can feel all eyes on us already”, Liam said quietly as they got in line. Louis chuckled, poking him in the side.  
"Still haven't gotten used to that?"  
Stunned, Liam shook his head. Louis really seemed to be able to get any man, just had to bat his long eyelashes and he'd get anything. How else was he able to be a member of the club for three years without really having money for such an exclusive club? Probably he hadn't even won the raffle, the organizer had just thought he was hot.  
The shorter man sighed with relief as he once more realized they’d be on this yacht for a week, just enjoying life and their lifestyle.  
"This is so relaxed. No matter who gets on this yacht; we know they have the same hobbies as us. We don't have to be afraid of flower sex here"  
“Remember that there also can be people who are in a relationship and here for fun alone as a couple. Not everyone you see is available"  
"Oh, I hope this guy is available though”  
Liam followed Louis' gaze, seeing a black haired man with a cigarette in his hand. He had many tattoos and -  
"Ugh, forget it. I want that one"  
Again, Liam followed his gaze, saw a blond man with a man-bun and tanned skin. He noticed the look, first looked at Liam, then at Louis, who grinned a bit. The man did the same, winking at him. Motivated, Louis turned around.  
"Oh yeah, I'm definitely ready!"  
***  
In fact, the shorter man was even more motivated when they were greeted with alcohol on the yacht.  
"Do you want a drink?”, Liam asked and Louis at first wanted to nod, but then shook his head.  
"No, not yet"  
"What, Louis Tomlinson says no to alcohol?"  
The shorter man sighed.  
"I don't feel like spending a thousand pounds on a bit of alcohol, Liam. And already running to a dom is stupid. Also, you know I don't want you to buy me anything"  
Liam smirked as he watched everyone around them just talking a glass.  
“It’s for free, Louis"  
No sooner had he said that than Louis was standing next to him with two glasses of Aperol Spritz in his hand, drinking from one, the other extended to Liam.  
"I love it here”, he said and kept walking. Liam followed him, laughing.  
***  
The first day passed so quickly and Louis was still in heaven. There had been a speech, they were introduced to the program as well as the whole yacht. There were about 40 people on the yacht (Louis was hoping for a lot of Doms) (but from the looks he had already gotten, there were many) and likewise they were introduced to the food selection. Louis was in culinary heaven! Not everything was free, but there were often free drinks or appetizers just like that, as well as three main meals, and 24 hour service. In the evening, it was most exclusive and you could eat outside on a lighted platform, as well as inside.  
Excitedly, Louis fixed his hair before straightening his clothes as they got ready for their first dinner here.  
"So what's the theme tonight?"  
"I think Indian”, Liam replied, looking at the brochure. They both groaned at the same time.  
"Awesome"  
"Especially the dessert”, Louis moaned again at the thought of Indian food and Liam laughed. They shared a room, which could be divided by a partition. But other than that, there were plenty of rooms to have fun in. As if a BDSM club wouldn't take care of that. The ship really was a dream.  
"Luckily I already have a tummy and don't have to worry about my abs"  
Liam laughed, rolling his eyes. For he himself was definitely working out, had already told Louis all excited that there was a gym on the yacht.  
"I was more interested in the BDSM rooms; those are my gyms”, Louis' reply had been.  
Still, Liam tried it again now.  
"Why don't you come with me and try - “  
"Come on now”, Louis interrupted him, pulling him out of the room.  
"I want Indian food now!"  
Again, Liam laughed and let himself be pulled along. And no sooner were they out of the room than Louis recognized the blond man from earlier behind them, gave him a soft grin, but kept on walking ahead, possibly intent on swaying his hips a bit.  
Why not showing him the cake he got?  
"Hey"  
Louis looked beside him, smiling a little. Of course he had chosen to address him.  
"Hi"  
“John", the man introduced himself and Louis gave him a once-over, then looked into his eyes teasingly.  
“Hi", he just said again and the man seemed a bit surprised, but then chuckled.  
“Is it possible to know your name, too?"  
"Hmm, maybe?”  
Louis turned, walking slightly in front of him, half backwards.  
"Maybe if I buy you a drink later?”, the man grinned slightly, which Louis matched.  
"Hmm, that's worth a try"  
And with that he turned around, arm hooking into Liam’s and kept walking. The man behind them just looked after them confused. Liam had to laugh; this happened a lot, you would think of Louis he was a typical quiet sub because he was pretty and small. But he wasn’t; he could be quite cheeky.  
Louis had told him enough though that Liam knew that as soon as the doors were closed and he was alone with a dom, he was anything but cheeky and teasing - "Too much info, Louis!" he said every time.  
"His face”, Louis giggles as they walked to the large buffet.  
"I can't believe it, we haven't even had a meal yet and you've already got one on the hook"  
Louis grinned with satisfaction, taking a plate.  
“Well, were you expecting anything else?”  
"Honestly no”  
At this, Louis laughed.  
"Then don't act surprised"  
"I was more stunned, you know?”  
The smaller of them rolled his eyes with a smirk before glaring annoyed at a man who was busy staring fondly at the guy next to him, taking way too long at the buffet. Hello, he wanted to eat! Heck, they could do their love-making somewhere else! The Dom wasn't even that great. But he didn't let that turn down his mood.  
"Well, do you have someone in mind yet?”  
“Not sure. I kind of can't get that one guy from earlier out of my mind...?"  
Louis looked back at him, took another step towards the couple to pressure them a bit and show that there were other people here. Now, they moved forwards a bit for once. Wow, progress!  
"The black haired one with the tattoos?"  
Liam nodded and Louis did the same.  
"Hmm, yeah, he was cute”, he said, then looked past Liam. Liam noticed his stare, frowned.  
"Oh shit”  
Liam was starting to worry that his friend had seen someone he had problems with, but then he was talking on.  
"I know who I want tomorrow"  
The taller turned around, but saw so many people, so he stood next to Louis, now also turned in the direction his friend was looking into.  
"Who do you mean?"  
Louis didn't answer because he was busy drooling over the man and eyeing him, already imagining things he would like to have done to himself now.  
"Louis? Oh god, I know that look. Who's the lucky guy?"  
Louis grinned, nodding forward.  
"The guy -"  
"Ah well, with the curls”  
Liam sighed while Louis bit his lip, grinning. Maybe he had a thing for curls and maybe Liam knew exactly his type.  
The man was another level of handsome. Louis hadn't seen such a hot man in a long time; from the distance, he looked like everything Louis loved from the heart. Or loved from the ass. From here he looked very tall, had brown curls that were partly controlled but somehow also messy on his head, had an athletic build and a big nose. Satisfied, Louis nodded. Yes, that was the one he wanted.  
He wouldn't mind having him tonight already. He was a bitch for curls. And a bonus was that the guy had an incredible smile, Louis even saw dimples that made him not only handsome but kind of cute. Now all he had to do was be good in bed. But Louis was also very different in bed than in real life. At the thought of having this man in his room and being dominated by him, Louis accidentally moaned. The couple next to him turned around in surprise. The small man looked to them, grinning sarcastically.  
"It's not you guys, sorry. I saw a hot guy, but as long as this takes I would have the time to talk to him, right? Have you actually decided in the meantime whether you want to eat or fuck? Because there is no in between”  
Then he fell silent shortly.  
"Uhm, I mean, yes, there is. So that's your thing? You get off on waiting in line for food?"  
At first the two men were speechless, then the dom turned to Liam angrily.  
"Watch your sub!"  
Smirking, Louis looked to Liam, who rolled his eyes in annoyance. Wasn't the first time. Just because Louis was small and Liam was tall and trained.  
“Well, isn’t your sub kinda cheeky?”, Louis turned to the shorter one, who was obviously not the dom. Shocked, the latter's eyes widened and his dom snorted, grabbing the smaller man’s wrist.  
"What do you think you're doing"  
"I can think of a lot of things, why don't you come with me and I'll show you, sub?", Louis stood directly in front of him now and the dom stared down at him, stunned, before saying nothing more. With his grip on his partner's wrist he pulled this one along as he walked away. Louis looked after them, waving after them happily as the sub turned around, stunned.  
Hey, Louis had given him a great night, sure they would go to their room now and the dom would play the classic "I'll show you who the dom is" game. The subs had to stick together after all.  
Then Louis looked at Liam before they snorted and started to laugh.  
"Shit, Louis!”  
Laughing, Liam held his hand over his eyes, couldn't help but laugh. Louis laughed louder, walking on. Now things were finally moving forward here!  
"What, didn’t you like my performance, my little sub?”  
"Shut up”, Liam laughed, for what Louis grinned in amusement.  
"Remind me to ask the sub how it was tomorrow. He owes me one”  
Liam smirked, shaking his head before they finally got further along the line.  
***  
But because of the funny incident, Louis had lost sight of the perfect curly dom. As they walked to a table with their plates, he looked around, pouting. He would have gladly walked past the Dom to get a closer look and so he could see him, too.  
"Oh, Louis?"  
“Huh?”, he asked uninterested, continuing to look around. Liam got his attention by taking him by the arm, nodding behind him. Louis turned around, happy at first to see the guy. But then his eyes fell on the person he was talking to. It was a light brown haired man, slightly shorter than the curly haired one and had glasses. The corners of Louis' mouth went down a bit. But then he had to look back to the hot dom, who rolled his eyes at that moment.  
"Mmmh, he looks so confident”, Louis growled turned on and Liam nudged him.  
"Louis! I meant the guy standing next to your sexgod"  
“So what? Maybe they're just friends. Besides, look at you; maybe the light brown haired one is a dom, too"  
"Maybe your curly haired one is a sub too and looking for someone to spank his ass?"  
"Shut up"  
Liam laughed and they walked on, not without Louis spinning around again and letting his head imagine many things as he eyed the man. Urgh, his hands looked so big. Surely they would feel so good around Louis' throat as they squeezed lightly. Ugh, yes.  
"Louis!"  
Liam pulled his friend by the arm to his left, whereupon Louis spun around, startled. Oops, he almost ran into a table. Embarrassed, Liam pulled him out of the room to the patio.  
"Jesus, please try your luck with this guy tomorrow before he turns you all upside down"  
"I want him, Liam!”  
Louis pouted, turning around longingly but couldn’t see the curly sexgod anymore.  
"Aren't we going to eat inside?”  
"Shut up now, focus on the date you have tonight”  
"I want the curly one every night”, the smaller continued to pout, letting himself be pulled to a table.  
"Oh my goodness”, Liam sighed. It wasn't often that Louis was so hard drooling over a man that he became so impatient. Usually Louis always teased, making men wait and fidget. But apparently with this man, he'd throw himself right on top of him if he so much as said hello.  
"Then cancel the blonde and throw yourself at him today"  
"No, I want him to see me first”  
"You're making a lot of sense, you know that?"  
Louis chuckled as they sat down. They didn't say anything for a while, but simply because the food was so unbelievably good. Indian food was delicious and the way it was prepared here; they were both in heaven.  
"How do you actually plan on doing your usual game?”, Liam asked then.  
"I mean, if you do it the way you always do, you'll have one man for the whole trip; but you just said something about tomorrow"  
"Well first of all, I would let this sexgod get to me from minute one”, Louis clarified, which wasn't surprising to his best friend.  
"Secondly, I certainly won't wait long like I normally do. A little bit, of course, but we have seven days. So if I tease a dom for a day and then sleep with him I could have seven… if there won’t be a threesome or more”  
"You really didn’t come here for something else, huh?"  
"What, you thought I wanted to spend the time with you?”, he teased and had to laugh when his friend rolled his eyes.  
”No, I’d be surprised"  
His expression changed and Liam could already see in his eyes, which seemed to be tracking a person, who it was. He turned around, seeing of course the curly one from earlier, sitting down at a table, turned to Louis' direction. Satisfied, the latter sighed, propping his chin on his hand. Perfect, now he could see him and maybe the sexgod would see him too. Jesus, he could look at him forever.  
"Louis"  
"What, go find your black-haired one”, Louis muttered without looking at him. Liam rolled his eyes, kept eating. He preferred Louis when he didn't have a man he thought was so great. But it was thankfully rarely the case and once he had slept with him then everything was back to normal. Except for the stories Louis told him then.  
"God, his lips"  
"Louis, if you get hard now, I really don't know what to do with you"  
Louis grinned, then looked back at his friend.  
"I'm not guaranteeing anything. But can you blame me? Back there sits the man of all my wet dreams"  
"Has he seen you yet?"  
That made Louis pout and look back to the man. He was just eating, talking to the light brown haired guy.  
"Not yet”  
Liam just chuckled at that.  
***  
Apparently Louis' luck was on his side. At least partially; at first Louis thought it was the opposite. Because he couldn't believe his eyes when it happened. They were talking, by now were done eating, but still had drinks in their glasses and were talking about going diving. Louis was eager to give it a try and eventually get a diving license. Liam didn't have one either, had done it once for fun, told his experiences when they were approached.  
"Hey"  
Puzzled, Louis looked at the tattooed hand that was now on the table, followed the arm that was also covered in tattoos before he saw him. Seriously?! Liam's guy just approached him here like that?! How could anyone be so lucky?!  
Jealous, Louis crossed his arms as Liam returned a soft “Hi", looking up at him. Louis didn't even know if the black-haired man who had interrupted them noticed Louis. How Louis hated that kind of thing. He was happy for Liam, but hello, why didn’t his curly sexgod just walk here - oh.  
He had wanted to look at the man, had expected to see him eating unperturbed. But in fact the man was watching them. He wasn't looking at Louis, though, but at the stranger with the black hair. He didn't look friendly, apparently he knew the guy and didn't like him that much. But hey, he had taken notice of the table. Louis immediately sat up and loosened his arms around himself. He almost was about to interrupt the flirting of the two in front of him and ask the black-haired guy what Louis had to do to get attention from the curly-haired guy too. He was jealous; the sexgod should look at him like that, hate him, and then fuck his brain out. Oh God, maybe Louis really was about to get hard.  
He blinked as the two said their goodbyes and the black-haired man walked away, straightening his jacket as he did so. Liam looked after him and Louis did likewise, though not like Liam, but more annoyed. Hey, maybe the curly guy would take notice of him if Louis was starting to spend time with the black haired guy and Liam?  
Uurgh, how had the guy managed to get the dom to know him? He was so distracted looking annoyed after the black-haired guy, whose name was 'Zayn Malik' according to Liam, that he didn't even see the chance that came his way. For the first time, the curly-haired man's gaze fell on the people sitting at the table that had been addressed by Zayn Malik. Thus, he saw Louis for the first time, saw how he looked annoyed after the black-haired, had to grin. And Louis was too stupid to notice that. Because when he looked back at the curly-haired one, he was again chatting with his opposite, which made Louis pout unhappily.  
***  
"I'm telling you, he's so great! He's a quite known tattoo artist from New York, and moved -"  
"Yeah, and how was the sex?”, he got interrupted by Louis. This one was stirring in his drink uninterested. It was only 12 noon, but hey, rich people did that. And besides, it had been for free.  
“Louis", Liam said annoyed, and Louis was sorry to hear that his friend was a bit hurt. He sighed, letting go of the straw.  
"I'm sorry, I just want to know the most important things. I don't care about his job or the significance of his tattoos"  
"Your sex doesn't seem to have gone so well"  
Louis shrugged his shoulders.  
"It was okay, but it was a bit stupid to have sex with a blonde guy with man-bun and brown eyes when you spent the whole evening before imagining things with a brown haired guy with curls and green eyes"  
Liam nodded, then frowned.  
"How do you know the color of his eyes?"  
"I saw him this morning and walked past him. Can you imagine that, Liam? He looked at me; looked me straight in the eye, and then looked away again!"  
Louis dropped his head onto the bar's platform. Liam pouted, stroking his back.  
"I'm sorry, Lou, maybe -"  
The smaller hadn't been listening to him, but also apparently hadn't meant it the way Liam had thought. He lifted his head with a desperate expression.  
"He looked so selfish and narcissistic doing that, I was about to drop to my knees in front of him right then and there! Uurgh, I just want him even more now"  
Liam's eyes widened in surprise. Okay, he had thought Louis was frustrated, but apparently it was different, since he was usually used to getting attention directly and had the dom wrapped around his finger from the start. Maybe that was what Louis found so great about the strange guy with the curls.  
"Just look at him"  
Liam followed his gaze, seeing the stranger by the pool in a pair of swim shorts with a drink in his hand, talking to two other men.  
"He looks so smug about the two men obviously being interested in him, doesn't do much about it though. I hate him"  
Sulking, he leaned his head on his hand, watching the three of them. Liam, however, couldn’t pay attention to that, recognized him now as he saw the many tattoos on his chest and arms. And at the latest when he saw the tiger tattoo on his thigh and the small tattoos on his knees, he turned to Louis.  
"Louis, I know him!”  
Louis' head shot to him.  
"What?! Liam, introduce me to him right now!”  
Liam sighed, looking back to the curly-haired man.  
"Not personally, I've heard of him. I was unsure if it really is him, because it could have been that he just looks like him, but the tattoos confirmed it"  
"You mean the ink that was poked under his skin, which I want to lick every inch of with my tongue”, Louis got distracted, looking at the man's chest that wasn't too muscular but still looked so trained and tattooed and oh god. Louis felt the drool in his mouth.  
"Do you know his name?"  
Because then Louis would already have more than just his looks in his wet dreams. He didn't even know what his voice was like. He hoped it was as sexy as his long legs. Mmmh, yes hopefully. But from the looks of the two men talking to him, he didn't have an unpleasant one.  
"Not really. I've seen him around the club a few times, even in the VIP section; every security seemed to have known him. I mean to have heard him addressed as, um… Mr. Style? Styles? I think it was Styles"  
"Mr. Styles”, Louis tried, looking to the man. He tilted his head.  
"Mmmh, I love it”  
"He could have a stupid name and you would like it”  
"Yeah, but wasn't it obvious that a man like that would have a perfect last name?"  
Liam smirked.  
"Sorry, I don't know his first name unfortunately"  
"Oh, don't worry, I'll be fine with his last name”, Louis grinned and Liam shook his head in bewilderment.  
"Mr. Styles”, Louis said again as he watched the man.  
"Sounds so hot”  
Then he looked back at Liam.  
"Is he famous or what?"  
Unsure, Liam made a sound.  
"No, but apparently he’s pretty well known in Kingstar. I've heard several things, maybe he's just a long time member and very rich, or has contacts, is co-founder, or is friends with the owners? I don't know"  
"It all sounds rich. I love it"  
Liam laughed, rolling his eyes.  
"You really have a crush on him, hm?"  
"You know how it is with me. It's not often I see someone like that and want to have something with them right away, but here we don't have much time anyway, so it fits. And when I've had him I’m done"  
The way Louis was acting, Liam couldn't trust him in that, but it had happened before. Louis gave the guy a longer look before quickly stopping the bartender who was just walking past them in the bar.  
"Hey!"  
The man looked at him questioningly. Louis smiled sweetly and fluttered his eyelashes a bit. He knew that for staff any relationship with customers was forbidden, but one could be a little nice, right?  
"Would you be so sweet and tell me about that guy back there?"  
The bartender didn't take long to understand, chuckling, while propping his folded arms on the shelf in front of him.  
"Sure, I'm starting to be able to say this in my sleep. You're the seventh man to ask me about him today. And it's not even 1 p.m."  
"Maybe you should charge for it”, Liam suggested, and the bartender nodded with a grin. Louis, however, was less amused. So many were asking for him? Surely subs who thought he was just as hot and had noticed that he was apparently not completely unknown; wanted to know something before they approached him. Louis had never been quicker to change his mind.  
"You know what, no, don't. I'll figure it out on my own"  
Surprised, the bartender looked at him.  
"You sure? Giving up that easily?”  
That made Louis grin.  
"Oh, no. I'd give up if I wanted to know everything, now that I know everyone wants to know everything before they approach him"  
The bartender pulled the corners of his mouth down, impressed, then shrugged before cleaning the rack with a rag. Thoughtfully, Louis looked at the curly-haired man who was being addressed by a new man now. Determined, he turned back to the bartender.  
"Just tell me where he can be found more often"  
The man looked away thoughtfully.  
"Hmm, he was at the billiard bar last night"  
Louis nodded; he should have known. It was the most expensive bar on the yacht; a dark room with a large lighted bar, had several pool tables off to the side, otherwise large chairs and small tables, with gold lights. On the tour around the yacht, Louis had already thought it looked like a brothel bar.  
"That's where me and Zayn are going tonight”, Liam said as the bartender walked away. Immediately, Louis looked to him.  
"I'm coming with you!”  
"What, Louis, we were going to go alone - “  
"Just for a little while”, Louis rolled his eyes.  
"You buy me a drink and then I'll go sit at the bar somewhere else"  
"Since when do you accept a drink from me?"  
“Well, from the billiard bar I'm afraid I have to. At least until Mr. Styles buys me a drink"  
Liam laughed, nodding.  
“Of course I can do that"  
Louis nodded his thanks, looking behind him. As if he wouldn't find a way to the attractive man even without prior information.  
***  
Louis tried not to dress like he was a sub desperately trying to get the attention of the most attractive dom he had ever seen. After all, the other subs were already doing that, weren't they? Still, of course he dressed fancy, why wouldn't he? Satisfied, he straightened the tutleneck sweater, which emphasized his narrow waist, but wasn't too much either. This Mr. Styles dude had to make some effort if he wanted to see Louis' prominent collarbones. Because seriously, not even with this guy, Louis let go of his pride completely.  
Besides, he knew for a fact that many men liked to look at a sub's neck and imagine all the things they wanted to do with it. But Louis wouldn't just hold that under Mr. Styles nose, surely enough subs did that. Standing out was certainly the way into the pants of this sexgod. Mr. Styles. He couldn't repeat the name enough in his head.  
"Oh fuck, you're reaching for turtleneck and your ‘fuck me’ pants”, Liam remarked as he stepped into the room.  
“In what pants do I not look fuckable, please?", Louis raised his nose, fixing his hair.  
"In none apparently, but you're wearing one of those pants that are expensive but just worth the price because they accentuate everything you want to accentuate"  
"And everything doms want emphasized on me”, Louis said with satisfaction before stepping away from the mirror, walking to the door.  
"Chop, chop, let's not keep the sexgod waiting!"  
"Yeah, Zayn's waiting for sure”  
"Shut up”  
***  
The bar was just as beautiful as intimidating and Louis forced himself to not just look around when they entered the room. He wasn’t a child for fuck’s sake! No, he was a proud, strong – oh, god he looked so good. No, he hadn’t looked around, Mr. Styles just was sitting the way Louis could see him just by walking in. He of course wasn’t sitting alone; was this man ever alone on this yacht?  
They walked to the bar together. Louis’ plan was just perfect; he knew that the curly one didn’t like Zayn or just knew him or whatever, at least would catch his attention. So it was perfect. The sexgod would notice them walking in and going to the bar, getting drinks before Zayn and Liam would leave to walk to a table. Meanwhile, Louis would stay at the bar with his drink, back towards the attractive dominant. With that he had made sure he would notice him, but would also see that he was now standing there alone. Common, stupid sexgod, do something!  
…  
Well… seemed like the hot man couldn’t walk, because wtf, Louis had sat at the bar for twenty minutes without getting approached by him, even though he was looking like a snack, was alone and had sometimes looked in his direction. It wasn’t like he wasn’t flirted at by other men, but hey, he wanted just one man right now. So after he had dumbed the fifth guy, he again slowly looked over the room to unsuspiciously look at the curly-haired dom.  
He forced himself to not freak out, when he saw the man return his gaze. Oh my god, he looked at him! Louis tried to control his face while the dominant looked at him, before his green eyes mustered him briefly, then looked back at the two men, who were talking to him. Now Louis was sure he did this on purpose. Especially when he saw the slight smirk on the plumper lips of the tall man, while he seemed to notice that Louis was still looking at him, he knew that this fucker remembered him from the hallway where he had almost ignored him.  
Asshole! Hot, arrogant asshole, I want to wreck me, Louis thought, slowly turned away to his drink again.  
Okay, what to do? This dom didn’t seem to think about coming to him soon, seemed to be very smug about ignoring Louis, knew the smaller liked him for sure; well, who wasn’t attracted to him?! Certainly Liam, who was snogging with Zayn on a lounge. As he saw his best friend getting some, Louis rolled his eyes. Then he looked to the curly man without turning his head so this one wouldn’t notice. He didn’t seem to, while he was listening to the man, not seeming that interested though. It made Louis chuckle. He didn't seem to be that much of a talker then.  
But Louis didn't want to talk with him, so that didn't bother him. Thoughtfully, he drummed his fingers on the wooden platform in front of him. With a sigh he drank the last bit of his drink, before he turned around. Well, if Mr. Asshole Styles wanted to play, then Louis would play.  
When he saw how one of the men stood up and left with a disappointed look on his face, Louis chuckled and saw how already another man sat down on the chair. Amused, Louis shook his head amused. This attractive man sure never had a free minute.  
His chuckle disappeared when he saw how the curly man seemed a bit more interested in the new men that now sat there. His eyes went smaller. Oh no, stupid.  
But then Mr. Styles’ head turned a bit and Louis slowly looked away, when he suspected him to check if the small man was still sitting there. He saw it in the corner of his eyes, had to hold back a smirk. Well, Mr. Styles didn’t seem to ignore him that much then, huh? Okay, then Louis would do something.  
The moment he noticed that the dom wasn’t watching him anymore, he hopped down from the bar stool, began to walk to the three men. While walking he thought about what he should do; there were no chairs left, because of the two stupid men blocking them. But then his eyes fell on the armchair of the armchair Mr. Styles was sitting in, looking so dominant only sitting in it that Louis would like to just sit on his lap instead. Still, he assumed the armrest would be a better choice… for now.  
Louis walked around them in a big circle so they wouldn’t notice, hoped his plan would work. He hold back a moan, when he noticed that the dominant was wearing a fucking jumpsuit. The cooer was a mixture of red and orange and had some buttons while looking so good on him as he sat in the big chair, his long legs over which Louis would love to lean over spread. Jesus, that man was sexappeal at it’s finest. And the power he radiated just by sitting made Louis’ knees weak. Maybe he should just kneel in front of him and blow him right there and then. Uurgh, he would love to. But no, that wouldn’t work. Not with Mr. Smug Asshole Styles.  
As if luck was on his side, the man turned his head slightly to look at the direction to the bar where Louis had sat at a few seconds ago, what was now the opposite direction from where the sub was coming from. That made Louis grin, while slowly sitting down on the left armrest of the chair.  
“You looking for someone, curly?"  
He ignored the widened eyes from the men opposite of them. They could leave, byeee!  
The curly haired man looked to his left, seemed a bit surprised as he looked up to him what Louis thought was a win. But then his face quickly changed into the smug one, what also seemed so arrogant and unbothered that made Louis want him more. The man chuckled now, leaned back again.  
“No, but you seem to if you just sit down on my armrest”  
Louis tried not to moan at the deep, raspy voice of the dominant that was thick like honey and deeper than the ocean. It suited him and his appearance so well; he wanted to hear so many words in this deep voice, wanted to hear so many orders.  
“Hmm, I was looking for a name I could call you”, he answered slowly, his eyes wandering over the face of the man he now could see from nearer. His lips were full and plump, looked so kissable and inviting, his eyes were a piercing green, radiated so much dominance.  
“You don’t know his name?!”, one of the subs opposite of them asked in slight shook. And he didn’t know that Louis had wanted one of them to say that. The dominant seemed to have it under control, but Louis could see he also was a bit surprised, when he looked down to him again.  
“What, are you some kind of star?”, he asked teasingly.  
“This is Harry Styles”, the other sub now said with a slight hint of annoyance to show his dislike for Louis and that he thought this one was completely stupid. Although he himself was the stupid sub and did exactly what Louis had wanted.  
Harry Styles. Mmh, that sounded so hot. Louis looked at the sub.  
“Harry Styles? Never heard of that”  
Then he looked down to the dominant.  
“Should I know you since you need subs to introduce yourself?”  
That made the man chuckle, while he mustered him again what made Louis’ whole body getting hot. His green eyes stopped for a bit longer at his tiny waist and his hips, before looking back into his face.  
“You’ve got quite a tongue on you”, he answered as his eyes lay on Louis’ lips.  
“I know you!”, one of the other men recognized the smaller one. Louis didn’t try to hide his dislike for the subs to sit there, looked at him uninterested.  
“My friend told me you insulted him and his dom and called his dom your sub”  
Louis’ eyebrows lifted a bit and saw Harry’s eyes widening, amused looking up to him.  
“Well, that does sound like me”, the smaller one said and grinned then. Could they leave now?  
“You’re crazy”, the other sub said and shook his head for what Louis’ grin stayed.  
“Yeah, how about you go and tell them you met me and leave us alone?”  
The sub gasped insulted and Harry couldn’t hide his grin.  
“Who do you think you are?!”  
The dominant clearly wasn’t in the mood for three subs that fight in front of him, so he looked at Louis.  
“Why don’t you go to the bar and get a drink? Just say I’ll pay it in a few”  
Skeptically, Louis looked at him quietly, first thought that Harry just wanted him to go away. But then he understood that he would come after him, so he stood up.  
“Yeah, when I remember your name. But that shouldn’t be a problem since everyone here seems to know you”  
With hat he gave the two other men no more glance, walked to the bar, while feeling Harry looking after him. He couldn’t hide his smile in victory.  
Yes, yees, yeeeees!  
Bless his turtleneck and those other stupid subs!  
***  
He tried to not be too smug about it when Harry Styles payed the cocktail the smaller man was drinking now; he really had managed to let this sexgod buy him a drink that fast. He didn't know if he should thank him, would love to thank him by blowing him, though. Jesus, the cocktail didn’t make the type of thirst he was having right now go away while having the dom next to him, being so much taller than Louis; taller than Louis had imagined it; perfect.  
“So why’s that everyone knows Harry Styles?”  
Harry chuckled, looked next to him. They stood near to each other but not one part of their bodies touched what stressed Louis out. He looked at Harry’s big hands, saw a cross tattoo on his left hand he would like to lick over. He craved those hands so much right now.  
“I was a bit surprised you didn't know me since everyone seems to know me”  
Louis looked up at him, one eyebrow lifting.  
“Fame’s getting to your head a bit, eh? Why should I know you?”  
The taller man wanted to answer, then changed his mind, when he saw a barstool behind the smaller one.  
“Do you want to sit?”  
“On your lap, yeah”  
Louis’ eyes widened a bit when he noticed he really had said that out loud, quickly looked away when he heard Harrys surprised chuckle.  
“You’re not that shameful, hm?”  
Louis didn't answer immediately, then thought fuck it, he had said it, there was no turning back. So he turned his head back to the taller man.  
“Well, no, why should I? I enjoy sitting on a handsome dominant’s... lap”  
He teasingly looked up at him.  
“I’m glad you didn’t think I was a sub”  
Now Louis had to laugh. A dominant with humor? Harry was getting hotter every second that passed by.  
“No… one only has to look at you and knows just at the first sight that you are a dominant”  
He took a step towards him.  
“You radiate so much power and dominance”, he said in a tone that he knew many dominants liked.  
“I’m good friends with the son of the former of Kingstar”, he seriously got as an answer. This asshole didn’t go along with his flirting what made Louis furious. He seemed to notice; of course, Louis slight frown certainly told him. And back was his smug face. Louis hated him, clenched his jaw a bit.  
“You know the Horan’s, sub?”, he asked with a slight tone of amusement. And yes, Louis knew them, but he didn’t care after he had heard how Harry had called him ‘sub’. As if he was one of many.  
“My name’s Louis”, he therefore said, now not that amused anymore while Harry seemed to have a good time.  
“Okay”, he just said.  
“Niall Horan is the son of them; he’s here too”  
Louis inhaled a bit. Harry sure was fucking with him by talking about this, he knew, but Jesus it worked for fuck’s sake. But still, he remembered someone and would ask.  
“Was that the brown haired man with glasses?”  
Just after asking this he noticed his mistake, opened his mouth a bit in panic. But when he saw Harry's smirk he closed it, looked away.  
“I’m not that unknown to you then, huh?”  
The smaller sighed, looked at him.  
“Well, no, I’ve seen you a few times on the yacht”  
Harry chuckled, nodded disbelievingly. And Louis hated it, but also found it hot how the taller had turned this conversation from him being the sassy one into the one that was angry at Harry for talking about himself and not being that interested in him and talking slowly and looking like that and he had still never touched a single inch of Louis!  
Every other man was always touching Louis, hands always craving to touch his tiny waist immediately. But Harry never reached out for him or anything. And still, Louis was so attracted to him, maybe craved his touch even more because of that; he had managed just by looking at him and radiating this dominance. It was almost impressive. And still, he hated him. But he was so hot.  
In that moment a blond haired man came up to them.  
“Hey, Harry. I’m sorry, I’m late”  
Then he seemed to notice Louis and his look, furrowed his brows annoyed.  
“Who are you? I’m here with him!”  
“Uh, excuse you?”, Louis chuckled unimpressed, checked him out.  
“I am here with him obviously”  
The man snorted, looked at Harry waiting. Louis looked at the clock; it was 10:28 p.m.  
“What time were you about to meet?”  
The small man blushed embarrassed.  
“At ten”  
“Well, we were about to meet at ten fifteen, so your time’s up, subby. So maybe leave and go look for another dom”, Louis smiled and the man looked at him angry, noticed that Harry also didn’t seem to have another opinion, walked away with quick steps.  
Hey, it was his fault? Who came late for Harry Styles?  
“I know what you want”, Louis said when he saw Harrys amused face as he watched the man walk away. Then he looked back to Louis, who leaned up to him.  
“You want other subs fight for you; then put their hopes up and make them desperate and disappointed when you let them down. Does that turn you on? Because if so, I’m glad to fight them for you”  
Harry’s eyes gazed from his left to his right eye, still with the unimpressed asshole look that shouldn’t turn Louis on that much. But it was too late anyways, he wanted this man so, so bad.  
“You really are quite mouthy, sub”  
Louis’ face changed by the name again. He had told him his name, why wasn’t he using it then?! It made him go crazy!  
“You should watch out, not every dominant takes it that easily”  
“I told you my name’s Louis”, he said with a slightly confused tone in his voice that had been so confident in the beginning.  
“Well, yeah and what? Do you want me to also introduce myself again?”  
Louis’ mouth opened, but he didn’t know what to answer. Harry noticed, for what his grin widened. His arm moved and Louis immediately leaned in when it reached towards him, held his breath, craved his touch so much.  
But when he looked down, he saw how his hand just pulled the barstool behind Louis nearer to them. He looked up, more confused, desperate and disappointed than ever. And Harry looked like he never had been more amused in his life.  
That fucker!  
“Getting a bit cocky just because I bought you a drink, huh? Don’t get your hopes up too high... sub”  
And with that he really had the audacity to want to walk past him. Louis blinked, decided that no, this conversation definitely wasn’t over now! So he stooped him by laying a hand on his broad chest, unbelievingly looking up to him.  
“You think I just let you walk away?!”  
The taller man chuckled, leaned a bit down to him, almost towering over him. Louis immediately felt his hand shake a bit by the power he radiated.  
“Well, little one, I planned you in my evening after I heard that you asked the barkeeper about where I am to find this evening; you lied to that other man and said we met at ten fifteen. But take a look at the clock”  
Louis frowned, looked at the clock; 10:30 p.m. His face changed and he looked back up to him, in his smug as ever face.  
“Don’t look so disappointed. You almost look like the subs you wanted to fight and make disappointed”  
And after looking down at his body again he said a “Have a good night, sub” and left him there, standing like an idiot. Louis blinked, looked after him.  
What… had just happened?  
Harry Styles was a complete, smug asshole!  
A hot, powerful, dominant, all Louis had ever wanted and craved, perfect asshole. Speechless, Louis dropped down on the barstool, staring at the door the dom had walked out a few seconds ago.  
"Fuck“  
***  
“And then he seriously fucking left!”  
“What, he left?!“  
“That fucker, right?!”  
Liam frowned thoughtfully and confused at the same time.  
“Maybe he isn’t interested in you”  
“Or maybe he is just a big, big, big asshole”  
With every ‘big’ Louis angrily put down his fist on the end of the pool they were having their arms to hold themselves up while being in the water.  
“Another question”, Liam said while looking around.  
“Why are so many subs looking at you lately?”  
Louis made a “Huh?”, before looking around and noticing himself now. He saw a very… friendly look from three certain men, had to chuckle.  
“I clearly didn’t make friends here”, he said and looked back to Liam.  
“Just because I don’t kiss Harry Styles’ ass”  
“Well, you do, but in another way than most subs do”  
Louis pouted angrily and leaned his chin on the fist of his right hand, while looking quickly to Harry, who was sitting at the poolbar that was in the water, together with this Niall Horan guy and two others, looking hotter than ever in his swimshorts and tanned skin and muscles and curls and sunglasses and tattoos. He made an unsatisfied whine.  
“That asshole really treated me like every other sub, didn’t even care what my name was”  
“I don’t know him very well, but maybe he doesn’t even want a sub right now”  
“Sure and then he’s here; on a yacht of a gay BDSM club. Very smart”  
Liam shrugged, because it really made no sense.  
“But maybe he was invited to come here? You said he was friends with Niall Horan. Maybe this one insisted that Harry would come with him”  
“Not an excuse to be an asshole and leave me standing there like an idiot”  
Liam sighed, but then had to smile, when his eyes caught someone.  
“Is it okay if I wave Zayn to us?”  
Louis wanted to sigh, but then he looked back to Harry, who wasn’t sitting with the back towards him, could see Liam and Louis if he turned his head. So he nodded quickly.  
“Of course!”  
Liam smiled which made Louis grin and when the smile of his best friend didn’t vanished while Zayn made his way towards the pool, he bumped his shoulder against the taller one.  
“You really are into him, huh?”  
Liam blushed.  
“Lou!”, he hissed and Louis laughed.  
“What, you looking like a child being happy about getting sweets”  
“He’s just really handsome”  
“Is it something serious? Because you don’t just have sex and that’s it”  
“I don’t know; maybe. I don’t think about it and just enjoy the way it is right now”  
The smaller nodded, because that sounded like a good plan. And his plan hopefully was good, too. So he made space between him and Liam to make sure Zayn would be between them after arriving. And hey, that worked. After kissing Liam shortly, he turned towards him to greet him.  
“Liam won’t tell me what’s going on between you two, so maybe you could tell me”, Louis said unashamed after they had said hello, rested his head on his left hand that was tiled to the side a bit.  
“Louis, shut up!”  
Zayn chuckled.  
“You know, there’s a lot talk about you”  
“Oh really?”, Louis asked, but you could hear he wasn’t that surprised. And the other day he seriously had thought he would bring the sub some fun by making fun of his dom. The subs had to stick together and what did they do? Do exactly what Harry Styles found so amusing. Okay, Louis hadn’t sticked together with the sub yesterday that had walked to them in the bar, but... urgh.  
“I heard some subs talking about you being absolutely shameless and disrespectful”  
Louis rolled his eyes while answering unbothered.  
“Well, I’m not a sub to be submissive for other subs, am I? Stupid idiots”  
“Louis is just a bit...”  
Liam stopped didn’t know how to explain him in one word. Was there even a word to describe Louis?  
“Now I’m curious what you’ll say”  
“There is no word for that”  
Louis laughed, and saw how some employees were walking around with free drinks, wondered if he should get one. While he did that he didn’t see Zayn’s thoughtful look at him.  
“I heard you flirted with Harry Styles”  
The smaller made a noise with his tongue, looked at him at the name.  
“What, did he tell you?”  
At that Zayn laughed as if it was really funny.  
“I’m not sure if I even know how his voice sounds anymore”  
With interest Louis slid closer to him.  
“Do you know each other?”  
“Honestly? No”, Zayn answered and when they were asked if they would like a drink they all agreed, grabbed one of the fruity drink, before Liam and Louis looked back to him again.  
“I mean not really”  
Louis looked to Harry, but when he saw how he turned his head, he looked back to Zayn, made an interested face. Yes, he was interested in the things Zayn said, but why not looking even more interested just for Harry to see that?  
“We’re often in Kingstar, we see each other sometimes”  
“Doesn’t look like that when I see how he looks at you”, Louis admitted and Zayn chuckled while taking a sip from his drink.  
“You know you really talk a lot for a sub”  
“I talk as much as I want if there is no dom I am interested in telling me otherwise”, Louis grinned and Zayn shook his head amused.  
“And since you are with my best friend I can talk with you normally, right?”  
“Louis! Enough”, Liam leaned over angrily. But he calmed down quickly when Zayn put his arm around his waist underwater.  
“I once got a sub he was interested in and that was his… but in the end he was mine”  
Liam’s eyes widened; Louis’ too, but then a big grin made it's way to his lips. Zayn had stolen a sub from Harry, hmm? Immediately he scooted closer and laid his elbow on the shoulder of the black haired one, smiled sweetly.  
“Hey, that’s amazing! Interested to do that again?”  
“You really like him, hm?”  
“No, I hate him and want to show him he isn’t as hot as he thinks he is”  
Zayn and Liam lifted their eyebrows, looked at him skeptically. Well, it was stupid to act like that since Liam knew Louis would never flirt with a dom his best friend is interested in if it wasn’t to make a dom he really desperately wanted jealous.  
“Maybe I like him a bit. But I can’t stand how he treated me; he is a stupid dom”  
“I heard he is very demanding and very picky”  
“Hello, what do I have what he doesn’t want?!”  
“Maybe a big mouth”, Zayn answered and Louis giggled for what he frowned.  
“Not a real giggle, he just looked at us”  
Liam rolled his eyes and Louis leaned closer to them so he could speak quietly.  
“We should act as if we had a threesome!”  
“As long as it’s only acted and you don’t force us to do one”, Zayn answered and Louis laughed.  
“No, that would be terrible”  
Then he grinned teasingly, didn’t even notice that Harry looked at him in that moment.  
“You think I’ve got enough power to be able to force you to one, though?”  
Zayn’s eyes widened a bit, then he looked away.  
“Admittedly, you got an attitude that makes me wonder how you can be a submissive”  
“He told me enough for me to tell you that he can be submissive. He told me too much”  
Louis chuckled as he heard his best friend’s words.  
“I’m just not that shy, Li”  
With that he looked back to Harry, who was still looking at them, had even furrowed his brows, before Louis had looked at him. But Louis just shortly looked at him, then looked around as if he wasn’t interested in seeing Harry, looked back to Zayn with a smile.  
Seemed as if Louis had finally found Harry’s weakness and how he could make him go crazy. He couldn’t tease him with looking good or whatever, but with Zayn. He felt good to finally know that. He deserved this!  
***  
To say Louis was proud of himself was understated. He had seriously made it, had never talked to Harry and never looked at him longer than a second today. And he had seen that Harry wasn’t happy with him talking and hanging out with Zayn. Ha!  
So he tried to not grin smug when he was brining back the three glasses to the bar (He didn’t need to do that, but Liam and Zayn talked about tonight and Louis didn’t really want to hear that, before they would get ready for dinner) and no other than Mr. Harry Styles stopped next to him, getting a beer. Never looking at him, Louis looked at his nails.  
His face changed, though, and sadly his breath too, because it immediately stopped when he suddenly felt Harry’s big hand on his naked thigh, softly stroking over it. The smaller man immediately looked to him, while the dom already took his hand away, looked at it while frowning. He then looked at Louis, looking innocent and uninterested at the same time. As if nothing was special about that.  
“Sunscream”, he said and then he took his beer and walked past him with a smug glint in his eyes. Louis’ mouth opened with a stunned gasp, before he looked after him. That asshole! Did he really just touch him to check if Louis still wanted him?! And even worse; did Louis really just fall for that?! He could scream in anger!  
***  
If he had known what he would get himself into when he had walked on the yacht three days ago, Louis sure would have turned around and leave immediately. Okay, no, because it was kinda exciting. But... it was fucking frustrating! In the beginning there had been so many dominants wanting to talk to him, to touch him. And now?  
Yesterday, he had sat at the pool-bar and no dom had touched him or flirted with him, what the fuck?! Were the stupid subs to blame? Did they made some rumors about him, or what was going on?! It was annoying; if he couldn’t have Harry, he at least wanted the attention of others for fuck’s sake!  
“I tell you Liam, I will fucking kill those bitches underwater so nobody sees!”, Louis hissed angrily while putting on his swimshorts. Today they were going to a reef where they could go diving or snorkeling. Louis would have been excited if he hadn’t wasted two nights without sex on this yacht already. And Liam? The wanker was seriously still happily with Zayn and they both didn’t seem to stop the thing that was between them anytime soon.  
“Do you think it’s really because of them? I mean what should they tell everyone?”  
“I don’t know, why should doms care about my character when I look like this and all they want is just sex?!”  
Liam sighed, when they walked out.  
“I’m sorry, Lou. Maybe you should apologize to the dom and the sub from the first evening and ask them about it”  
“And be all submissive? Nah”  
“You are a sub, Lou”  
“Well, not his”, Louis said and almost turned around, when he saw Harry leaning on a wall of the hallway, with the back turned to the direction they were coming from. But uhm no, he wouldn’t turn around and walk around the yacht just because of that smug asshole. So he lifted his nose a bit and said an “Asshole” in his brain while walking past that arrogant, not even that hot and pretty and powerful, deep and smooth and perfect voiced –  
“What’s up, sub?”  
Louis never had turned around faster in his life, his whole body jumped around at the sexy voice, before he could even do something about it. Harry’s grin widened while he still stood there unchanged with the arms crossed in front of his broad chest. That idiot really just fucked with him again?! Louis’ mouth opened, but he closed it again. No. He wouldn’t say anything to him. It had been embarrassing enough that he had jumped around just by the simple three words of Harry, showing how desperate he was for getting attention from this dom. So he turned around, hooked his arm in Liams, kept on walking, while saying: “Common, Li, let’s find Zaynie”  
***  
“Zaynie?”, Liam laughed, when they were outside and Louis took his arm from him, balled his hands to fists.  
“I’m gonna punch that dick!”  
“Wait, Zayn?”  
“No, Harry Styles!”  
Louis noticed that he had said this a bit too furious and loud, because some men around them were now looking at him. When Louis saw the guy from the first night looking at him and quickly looking away, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. John had been flirting with him even after their night and now he seemed scared to even fucking look at him?  
“Hey”  
Liam smiled when Zayn stopped by them and kissed him shortly, before he turned to Louis, that was still looking around with a confused expression.  
“What’s going on?”  
“That’s what I’m gonna find out soon”, Louis quietly answered. Because what the hell was going on?  
***  
Diving was awesome and Louis was sure he wanted to do it again! It was exhausting and the first minutes had been terrible, because his body never had been done that, but it had been amazing after a few minutes.  
When he wanted to take off the tight diving suit, he looked around, saw John. Determined he kept on the body hugging suit, walked to the blonde, that was just about to take off the equipment as well.  
“Hey”  
John looked up, face changed when he saw the smaller one.  
“Uhm, hey”, he smiled hesitantly, looked around quickly. Louis stepped closer, looked up to him from under his eyelashes, two fingers gazing over his arm.  
“You know I thought about it and maybe we really could repeat the night”, he said and John’s eyes widened.  
“Oh, uhm…  
Louis’ brows furrowed a bit at that reaction, before John stepped back a bit.  
“You know, Louis, uhh, no”  
Now Louis was confused and insulted, thank you.  
“No? What?”  
“Uhm, sorry, gotta go”, the other said after looking back behind Louis, then walking away. What the fuck?!  
Louis stared after him unbelievingly. After realizing how often John had looked behind him, he slowly turned his head around. His eyes met green ones that were looking in his. Louis’ mouth opened a bit in realization and Harry looked down at Louis’ body again, mustering him, before in the end looked away again to keep on talking with Niall Horan. While doing that he stayed calm, but also seemed satisfied.  
Louis gulped at the hot feeling his body made him feel because of Harry Styles checking him out, but then looked back to where John had stood a few seconds ago. Wait… what?  
***  
To say Louis was fucking angry and confused and furious and WHAT THE FUCK was understated. The whole day he had tried to flirt with doms and every men had left quickly. So either the stupid subs had told everyone things that had made Louis look like a very very terrible person that not even his ass could make better, or there was something else going on.  
“Seriously, if this is going to be the third night I’m not gonna have some mindblowing sex, I’m gonna pack my things and leave!”, Louis said angrily while they stood in the lane to get their food in the evening. Liam sighed.  
“Lou, where would you go? We’re on the ocean”  
“Well, I learned how to dive today, didn’t I?!”  
Zayn chuckled, looked around and then shook his head in amusement.  
“You seriously don’t get it?”  
The smaller man looked at him provoked.  
“Listen, Zayn, I’m really not in the mood for some stupid ‘I know everything better than you’- dom shit!”  
“Watch your mouth”, Zayn hissed and Louis pouted unhappily, crossed his arms over his chest, while looking away. Okay, maybe he was being a bit too disrespectful, but seriously he was on a yacht with so many doms and since two nights hadn’t been taught a hot lesson and it seemed like the third night without that was about to come soon.  
“Sorry, Zayn, I’m just...”, he sighed.  
“This just really sucks. Please don’t spank Liam to death tonight”  
Liam chuckled.  
“Well I wouldn’t mind”  
Louis pressed his lips together as he looked around again.  
“I wouldn’t mind, too for fuck’s sake”  
Then he whined, let his arms fall down.  
“Can just someone spank me so that I don’t forget the feeling?!”  
When Liam slapped his bum slightly Louis sighed, looked at his best friend.  
“Thank you”  
“You’re welcome”  
“Don’t touch others”, Zayn said quietly, but calmly. Liam said a quiet “Sorry” for what Louis turned around again.  
“You could have spanked me, Zayn”  
With that Zayn chuckled and they walked on to get their food.  
“No. I don’t really care, but I don’t want to be thrown overboard this night”  
Louis frowned, looked at him, but Zayn ignored that. What…?  
***  
Right now, Louis wasn’t just furious, but more desperate. It was the next morning, he sat at the bar and talked to the barkeeper he had gotten along quite well with by now. It was the barkeeper he had asked about Harry the other day. His name was Cole and he was quite cute. For employees it wasn’t allowed to have something with the guests, but flirting was okay it seemed. Maybe it was good for business, whatever.  
“Cole, please flirt with me so I won’t forget how it feels to be wanted”, Louis whined and Cole chuckled, looked at him.  
“For someone that always acts like he doesn’t need a man, you’re quite desperate when you’ve got no man drooling over you”  
“Well, yeah”, Louis nodded, couldn’t even deny it anymore.  
“So, you’re an employee, do what I say”  
Cole continued to clean the bar, looked behind Louis, then chuckled and looked at the wet rag in his hand.  
“No, thank you, I want to keep my job”  
Louis frowned angrily.  
“What?!”  
The barkeeper laughed and walked to a man that wanted to get a drink while Louis looked after him. Soon he would jump overboard, he felt it. Seriously, he had enough of this shit. Now, he looked at the tall man that stood next to him, waiting for his drink.  
“Hey”, Louis said and the man just answered with a polite “Hi”, before looking back to the bar, grabbing the drink as soon as it arrived, then walking away with a quick “Have a good day”. Furious, Louis looked after him, then he let his eyes wander over the bar. Why did they all -  
Louis’ brows released his frown in realization, when he again saw no other than Harry Styles sitting on a big chair, sipping on his drink and looking at him satisfied with a smug grin.  
No. That couldn’t be.  
Louis stared at him while thinking about the last few days, while the dom looked away, continuing to talk with his friends.  
After he had flirted with Zayn and Harry had checked if Louis still wanted his touch, everyone had acted so strange, had been so nervous to talk to Louis, had always looked around. And most of the time Harry had been around them; but even if not the men had walked away soon. How had Louis not noticed this? Maybe because it had been something Louis had never thought about, had never thought it could be possible to do that.  
Harry Styles had made Louis his without doing anything.  
***  
It had been one thing to notice that maybe Harry Styles had something to do with all of this shit. On the one side Louis was angry… on the other side he was feeling hot all over his body by the thought.  
But he was also fucking desperate and it made him furious to just think about Harry having something to do with it while not doing anything else? Like hey, it was enough for fuck’s sake!  
So after Louis had tried to flirt with another dom while there were nobody else in the hallway and it also hadn’t worked he was sure it was because of that idiot. And when he saw this one walking down the next hallway with his phone in his hand, Louis had enough. So he angrily grabbed Harry’s big arm and shoved him into the next room that turned out to be an empty playroom. Well, perfect.  
“You think this is funny?”, he said in anger and looked up at Harry who was a bit surprised, but as soon as he saw that it was Louis who had pulled him in here, he chuckled.  
“Stop it!”, Louis said after looking at Harry’s lips that were put into a smirk again.  
“What should I stop, sub?”  
“How did you do that? Why is everyone scared to even look at me?!”  
“Well, maybe because you are too disrespectful”  
Angry, Louis pointed at his broad chest.  
“Stop it, I know you have something to do with all this shit! I’m not yours, so -“  
“Maybe you are the one who should stop”, Harry warned, now no smirk on his lips anymore as he towered over him to look down at him. Louis gulped at his piercing eyes staring down into his eyes, making him feel even smaller.  
“We both know the second you saw me you were mine. When the only reason for your flirting with other dominants was the fact you couldn’t have me”  
Stubborn, Louis frowned and saw how Harry looked at his lips, then back into his eyes. God, he wanted this tall man so bad, but at the same time he didn’t want to just give in and shit, he was his, he wanted to be his only, for fuck’s sake. His legs softened just by the dominant glint in his eyes, were ready to just kneel down in front of this man.  
“Then show me, because I’m not noticing I am yours”, Louis said, managed to keep a steady voice as he said the words that always worked on doms.  
A deep chuckle made him realize he was wrong, though.  
“You think you can provoke me with that? I won’t fall for you being a brat just to be spanked by a dominant you want to be taught a lesson by”  
Just the word ‚spanked‘ coming out of Harry’s mouth made Louis’ mouth water. Because yes, he really, really wanted that and he became more desperate every second they were standing in this playroom without doing something. He wasn’t used to wait so long, wasn’t used to try so hard to break the patience of a dom so he would finally fuck the shit outta him. It made him go crazy!  
“Well, I know you want it too, so...”  
“And you think I have no patience and will just fuck you and ignore the fact you were acting like a desperate slut?”  
Those words made Louis exhale shakily what didn’t went unnoticed by Harry, who still had to see what Louis liked or maybe disliked. Because they hadn’t talked about that yet.  
“So tell me, why should I just throw you on the bed and fuck you when I know this is all you wanted to achieve by acting disrespectful? I won’t just reward you for being like that; I’m not that sex- controlled, sub”  
Wha-What?! No, Louis really just wanted this, wanted everything of Harry! He couldn’t just not do that! Harry of course saw Louis’ impatience, sighed.  
“You really thought you could just act that way and get what you want? Did this always work with men?”  
Louis hesitated, but then nodded quietly. Harry did the same, mustered his face to look for discomfort. But there was just desperation and confusion in the pretty eyes of the smaller one.  
“Thought so. You really never got taught how to be good, when you always got away with that”  
“Harry, please”, Louis now said and his hands grabbed the fabric of the loose shirt the taller one wore. He couldn’t wait, he wanted him now, wanted him to wreck him, had never wanted something more in his life.  
“I’m gonna be good, promise!”, he therefore said and Harry was quiet. Louis first thought it was because he was about to give in, so he made bigger eyes, looked at him, showed him needy, eyes.  
“Don’t try your tricks on me”, the deep voice sounded through the room warningly that made Louis gulp.  
“And keep your hands to yourself”  
Quickly Louis took off his hands, looked at his chest. This asshole, why didn’t he just fuck him and that would be it?! He became angry again. Who did he think he was, being all ‘Look at me, I’m powerful and not like other doms and can wait and don’t need you and I’m hotter than any other man while doing that’?!  
“I know you want it, too!”, he said and looked up stubbornly and angry.  
“But why should I want to give you everything you want, when I don’t know that you can be well- behaved and good for me?”, Harry said unimpressed.  
“You know what you’re gonna do, sub?”, he then kept on talking while stepping closer to Louis so their chest almost touched.  
“You’re gonna show me you can be a good boy for me and will apologize to the dominant you were disrespectful to”  
Louis’ face changed by that. Wait, what? Seriously, maybe… maybe would do that shit, if the sub of that stupid dominant hadn’t told everyone that Louis was terrible and what-else not!  
“What? No, the sub of this dominant seriously -“  
“Don’t fucking talk back”, Harry warned and Louis’ mouth closed. He inhaled to calm down and not just shout at the taller one for being so unfair.  
“You will do as I say; you really have to lay down your pride, understood?”  
Louis gulped, looked stubbornly up to him.  
“And what if not?”  
That made Harry’s eyes change, again an amused glint in this piercing green. He lifted his hand and Louis already lifted his head more to make room for his hand, almost fainted just by the thought of having this big hand around his throat, leaned closer to him so it would be there even faster. God yes, he wanted to be punished.  
But the dom chuckled, stopped in front of his throat. Louis seriously had fallen for this again; had thought Harry would touch him the way he craved so much.  
“Then I won’t even touch you with my pinky, sub”  
Louis hated him. Hated his amused voice, hated his eyes, hated his hands that didn’t touch him, hated that he had never said his name.  
“Fine”, Louis huffed, stepped back.  
“If you think I am that desperate, you’re wrong”  
Harry’s grin widened and looked at him as to say ‘Oh no, you really want to go like that?’. Because both knew it wasn’t like that, but Louis tried to ignore that. Not his fault that this guy was such an asshole!  
“Well, that’s a pity, since you so desperately wanted to get my attention after the first second you saw me”  
Louis wasn’t stupid, he knew that himself, but it wasn’t fair that Harry had noticed and had managed to ignore him even though Harry had been interested in Louis, too.  
“I’m not interested in everyone so I thought you really were someone special, but... I don’t need a sub that isn’t even able to be good for me. But I will give you a few more hours to think about it; when I notice you still are caught up in your pride you actually want to lay down for me but are too stubborn for, and didn’t do what I said until tomorrow morning, I’ll let you go”  
Louis didn’t know what to say, when Harry leaned down to his lips, while reaching out for the doorknob. He held his breath, while Harry remained serious.  
“I mean that’s what you wanted, wasn’t it? To get into the pants of so many dominants. If you don’t do what I say it’ll be just like before: You will get your naughty ass spanked, while not ever getting touched by me”  
Louis’ mouth pouted unhappy thinking about this. No, he wanted Harry, wanted nobody else right now.  
“See you, sub”  
For fuck’s sake and he wanted to hear his name coming out of that mouth!  
Quietly, the small man looked at the door that closed after Harry had stepped out.  
But was Louis really that desperate; would seriously apologize to that stupid sub and his even more stupid dominant?  
Seriously, Harry was just a normal man after all...  
***  
“Excuse me?”  
The two men turned around. Yes, Louis was indeed that desperate.  
“Uhm, hi”  
Their faces changed when they saw who was standing in front of them. The taller one looked at him in anger and the sub looked away.  
“Well, by your reaction I think you remember who I am”  
“Everybody knows that by now I think”, the submissive answered and Louis bit his tongue to shut up. He thought about Harrys words, Harrys eyes, dominance, deep voice, big hands. So he kept calm.  
“Yeah, guess so”, he just said.  
“But I wanted to apologize to both of you”, he then said and even managed to smile politely, hands folded in front of himself. The men were quiet, looked a bit surprised. But the dominant chuckled, seemed to notice.  
“I sure know why you’re apologizing”  
Ignoring the submissive’s confused face, Louis shrugged.  
“Well, that shouldn’t interest you. But I wanted to say that I’m sorry and will leave you alone for the rest of the journey”  
“I wish I could trust you, but since you flirt with Harry Styles I don’t think that’ll work”, the sub said and uurgh, he was such a bitchy cow!  
“Well, that also shouldn’t interest you”, Louis said and he really, really tried to keep calm. But seriously why was he forced to lay down his pride for this stupid couple?!  
“Well yeah, it should interest me since you stole him away from my best friend”  
“What does that have that to do with me apologizing for being mean to you when I insulted both of you? And by the way, it isn’t like your friend is together with Harry, right?”  
Uhm, at least he hoped so. The sub snorted for what Louis sighed a bit annoyed.  
“You know, hate me if you want, but I apologized for something that hadn’t to do with Harry Styles so it should just interest you that I said sorry and that’ll be it”  
“Yeah, you’re right”, the dominant nodded and when the submissive looked at him angrily, he put a hand on his back.  
“You can’t just blame him. Harry didn’t want him then; Louis didn’t do anything”  
“Oh, right”, the sub crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
“Just being a whore I see”  
Louis inhaled, looked away.  
Harry. Harry. Harry. Be good, Louis. Shut. Up. Be. Good. Just think the insults!  
“Sorry, he’s a bit moody today”  
“Haven’t noticed”, Louis answered quietly, before he nodded to the dominant.  
“Thank you”  
“What, now trying to steal my man, too?”  
“Well, if Harry Styles and your best friend had stood together like that, I sure hadn’t flirted with him, so...”  
Louis smiled politely to him, before turning back and walking away for which his smile immediately dropped. Before he would say something else. Jesus. This was one of the shittiest things he had ever done.  
Who would have thought being good and not a sassy brat would be so fucking exhausting?!  
***  
"I heard you apologized to the dom and the sub from the first evening“  
"When I joined Kingstar, I thought it’s a BDSM club and not a rumors-spreading snitches club. I’m feeling like in mean girls“  
"Well, we didn’t come here to make friends“  
"Yeah, but I also don’t get for what I came here“  
Liam laughed and sat down on the barstool next to Louis. He hadn’t seen Louis for a while and had found him in the billiard bar after lunch.  
"What happened?“  
"I’m the victim of a possessive asshole dom“  
"Harry?“  
"If there’s another one like that then tell me the name so I can mind meeting him“  
Grumpily, Louis put the chin on his hand, other hand playing with the straw in his drink.  
"Who paid for that?“  
"You can see how desperate I am“  
Chuckling, Liam shook his head.  
"I’ll pay for it“  
"I love you“  
"And now tell me what happened“  
Sighing at the thought, Louis took a sip of his drink.  
"I don’t know. Everything went from me enjoying every dom’s attention to everyone being scared to even look at me because of Harry Asshole Styles“  
"Oh, so he’s guilty for this all?“  
"Yeah“  
"How did he even do that?“  
"I guess since he’s good friends with the son of the former of Kingstar“  
"Oh. Was that the man with glasses?“  
"Yeah“  
"And why did you apologize to the two men?“  
"You know, through this journey I noticed that I was mean to them and that…“  
Louis stopped when he looked to his friend, seeing his face. He whined, put his face now on the bar.  
"Who am I trying to fool here“  
"Did Harry make you do that?“  
Nodding, Louis kept his forehead on the platform. Liam laughed a bit, since it was funny to see his friend like this. He didn’t see him like this often; maybe had never seen Louis be like this ever.  
"He really seems to have much control then“  
"I hate him. He didn’t even touch me when I talked with him“  
"You talked with him?“  
"In a fucking playroom and I was being nice“  
"And he didn’t do anything?“  
"Except for being a mean asshole? No“  
He sat up now, pouting slightly at the thought of the conversation and the imagines of what could have happened there.  
"He’s so strict and didn’t just fuck me. Idiot“  
"Seems like you like it, though“  
"I don’t know“, Louis answered and again looked to his friend.  
"It normally works when I’m sassy and then be all ‚teach me a lesson and show me I’m yours‘. But he just chuckled and was a meanie“  
"You don’t look like you dislike him much though“  
"Ugh, this sucks. Have you seen him?“  
"No, to be honest. But I don’t look around for him like you do all he time“  
Feeling caught, Louis stopped form looking around, looked to Liam again.  
"What?“  
"What did he do to you“, Liam laughed for what his friend gave him an angry glare.  
"You can’t say anything in this! You and Zayn found each other and don’t even care to find someone new now“  
Liam’s cheeks got red at that.  
"Maybe I should just ask him how to get on Harry’s nerves more so he freaks out and fucks me. At some point he has to give in“  
"I don’t wanna interfere, but if he kept his control until now, he won’t give in when you’re a brat“  
With a pout, Louis sighed. He knew; his character just was like that. He was submissive, but in some moments he just was stubborn and felt like being a brat. And the more someone wanted him to be good, the more his body wanted to misbehave. Harry knew that for sure, that’s why he had told him to be good before anything would happen. God and Louis seriously did that?!  
"If the sex isn’t the best I’ve ever had I’m gonna throw that asshole from this yacht“  
"So you think you can manage to make him have sex with you? After all, that means you have to not be a brat“  
"Shut up. I’ll manage to do that. Can’t be that difficult to swallow my pride and to keep down my comments“  
Skeptically, Liam didn’t answer. But he couldn’t answer anyways.  
"Hey“  
At the deep voice, Louis sat up and looked back. Ugh, although he was sitting on a barstool, Harry was taller than him. Couldn’t they just fuck right here and now?! Everyone was too scared of Harry to do anything against it anyways.  
"I’ll let you both alone“, Liam said, had to keep down a laughter as he saw Louis’ hopeful eyes. His friend really was gone for this dom.  
"Wanted to play billiard with Zayn anyways“  
"Oh, how about we join?“  
The moment he had said that did Louis notice what he was doing. Immediately he pressed his lips together in regret, looked to Harry, whose reaction only was to lift his eyebrow. Maybe it wasn’t that easy to be good.  
Liam had to snort, shook his head when he saw this.  
"You’re fucked, man“, he said under his breath as he walked away. This made Louis frown unhappily. He wouldn’t get anything from Harry on the journey for sure. Just because he was used to always being like this and getting away with it.  
"What was that?“, a dominant voice sounded and Louis looked back to Harry.  
"Nothing…?“  
"I think that was something“  
Unsure, Louis looked from Harry’s eyes to his plump lips he wanted to taste and have everywhere on his body.  
"It just slipped“, he said, voice getting quieter. He felt so stupid.  
"There is much that just slips out of your mouth“, Harry answered, not seeming to be happy about that. Through every second he made Louis feel like he did something bad, this one got more and more desperate.  
"It’s just not that easy“, he mumbled, trying to keep his grumpiness down.  
"You normally always got away with this“, Harry said what actually wasn’t a question since he already had noticed.  
"I mean… yeah“, Louis said and looked away. Harry didn’t even know with how much he already had gotten away in the past.  
"Was about time that someone tells you to behave“  
This made Louis press his lips together. God, hearing this in Harry’s deep voice shouldn’t turn him on so much. He needed to be dominated by this man now; it was such a torture.  
The other man seemed to be calm as he stood next to Louis at the bar now.  
"I heard you apologized“  
Immediately, Louis’ head flew to Harry, nodding quickly. The dom of course saw the hopeful sparkle in his blue eyes as he did so.  
"Why did you apologize?“  
"Well -"  
Louis stopped as soon as his sassy mouth opened. Cursing in his thoughts, he thought about what to answer instead of a bratty answer.  
"Uhm, because you told me to“, he said, voice getting a bit quieter since he wasn’t used to being like this in a normal conversation at a bar. And Harry’s piercing eyes that stared at him didn’t help much. No, they just made him want to kneel down.  
"Is that so?“  
Nodding, Louis kept quiet. It was better than allowing his mouth to say anything that would be wrong.  
"Are you sure you didn’t only do it to get fucked by me?“  
Louis almost moaned at that. The way Harry’s voice easily said those things while staying so serious and dominant was the hottest thing he had ever seen on a man. He really was his wet dream coming true.  
"No“, he said, looked to him again. He just wanted him now, so he had to try to stay good.  
"I did that because I wanna be good“  
He was a bit unsure if that was what Harry wanted him to say; this man was way more demanding than any other dom he had ever met.  
"For who?“  
Blinking, before his eye went wider, Louis looked from Harry’s green eyes to the lips he wanted to feel.  
"I… for you“, he answered, swallowed at this. And as he thought more about how desperately he wanted this man now, his mouth started to talk on without thinking, head already a bit dizzy.  
"Wanna show you that I can behave“  
His surprised face at his own sentence didn’t go unnoticed by the taller man, who seemed satisfied with this answer. One of his big hands suddenly laid on Louis’ neck, holding it still there without pressing onto it too hard as he talked in a low voice.  
"What are your no-go’s, Louis?“  
A whimper left Louis’ mouth now as he heard his name out of this mouth for the first time. It felt so good to finally be touched by him and to hear his name; immediately the feeling of proudness entered his body, clouding his head more and more. Just this little reward for being good made him happy and motivated to stay good.  
Moreover, the question made his hopes up that they soon would do something probably. God, he wanted this so bad. Besides, it really seemed to be smart to behave good, therefore he’d get more of this with Harry. Just by those thoughts, his mouth watered.  
"I’m almost into everything actually“, he answered, eyes looking at his lips again as his head couldn’t keep still, had to get a bit closer so that the hand around his neck was tighter around it. He wanted more pressure around his throat because of this big hand.  
"Everything?“  
"I mean the usual stuff“, Louis added.  
"Nothing yucky“  
At the choice of his words, the dom chuckled slightly. Since he now knew a bit better what Louis enjoyed and also noticed his greedy pressure against his hand, he tightened his hand a bit, making the smaller man opened his mouth in greediness. God, he had missed the feeling of a hand around his throat. But even more he had wanted exactly this big tattoos hand to be there.  
"Would it be ‚yucky‘ for you to be mine tonight?“  
"God, no“, Louis immediately answered, would normally be ashamed of how greedy he was being here. But he didn’t care, all he wanted was this sexgod to wreck him now. Still, there was a word that made him hesitate.  
"But… tonight?“  
"Yes, tonight“, the taller man answered as his hand disappeared from his neck. Almost sad, Louis’ eyes followed it down as he already missed the feeling.  
"I’m sure you can be good for me until then“  
It only were a few more hours, but Louis wanted him now, wanted to now go and have fun. He only nodded though. First, he thought Harry would again put his hand around his neck as he lifted it. But it only cupped his chin to lift it so he was looking into dominant green eyes.  
"You think you’ll be able to not be a sassy brat until then?“  
Immediately, Louis nodded impatiently, or at least as much as he could nod while this hand was holding his chin.  
"Answer“  
No, Louis’ dick didn’t twitch at that.  
"Y-Yes“, he said overwhelmed while being forced to look into those eyes that made things to him he couldn’t explain. God, he just wanted to get fucked and wrecked; everything this man wanted to do to him really.  
"I’ll be able to not be a sassy brat“  
Louis already knew the sex would be amazing; just this alone was hotter than some sex he had had in the past.  
"Prove that to me“, Harry said, while his eyes now wandered over Louis’ face, making the smaller man feel even smaller.  
"Would be a waste to leave this yacht without having fucked such a pretty sub, just because he wasn’t able to keep down his pride“  
Now, Louis did moan. It was a moan with his mouth closed, but still. God, he was a bitch for talk like that. Although he normally was teasing and rather made fun of doms that talked to him like that just while they had a conversation in a bar, Harry just managed to make it so incredibly hot; and he wanted to stay good. He couldn’t be bad now, not after Harry had said his name, had touched him finally and had told him to be good so that they could have sex tonight.  
"Wouldn’t it?“  
"Yes“, Louis answered head lifting a bit, because his lips wanted to taste the plump ones of Harry.  
"Please“  
Harry, though, went back a bit with his head, although Louis of course wouldn’t have dared to just kiss him.  
"Don’t get greedy. Show me you can be good although you’re impatient“  
With that he let go of Louis, who pouted. This was torture; this man was the living torture. And a sadist too, since he chuckled slightly at his pout.  
"Be here after dinner“  
He didn’t even waited for an answer, after one last glance over Louis’ body started to leave the bar. Why would he wait for an answer?  
Desperately, Louis put his face on the platform again. Harry knew damn well that Louis of course would be here; probably would run to the bar after dinner so the dom couldn’t turn him down for being bad since he was late.  
Jesus, he couldn’t wait, this man was making him crazy and so fucking desperate.  
***  
Because of a certain dom being so hot and dominant, Louis hadn’t even noticed that many had seen this. Just when he accidentally looked to Zayn and Liam, who were playing billiard and were laughing at him, did he understand. Sighing, he stood up and walked to the idiots.  
"What a show“, Liam said as he arrived.  
"I didn’t know you both decided to give us all some free porn“  
Not the fact everyone had seen them both together made Louis blush, but the fact that he had been so submissive and good while everyone had seen that. After the whole yacht had talked about how disrespectful he was. Probably Harry had wanted that, since everything he wanted always worked.  
"Why did he leave?“, Zayn now asked as he put the billiard stick on the table while leaning down to focus on the ball he wanted to push into the hole.  
"I don’t know if you haven’t heard the news, but he’s an asshole“  
"You didn’t seem to have the same opinion when he had his hand on your neck and all you did was nod“  
Glaring at Liam as he laughed about Zayn’s answer, he felt his cheeks getting red even more.  
"I never have seen you like that“, his friend said while still laughing. Also a few men around them seemed surprised and it made Louis grumpily cross his arms in front of his chest as he noticed some gazes and whispers.  
"Why is everyone even focused on me?! Can’t they just enjoy the yacht and fuck around?“  
"If you don’t like that, you shouldn’t get involved with Harry Styles“, Zayn said as he stood up straight again, before shrugging. This made Louis snort, though.  
"Too late anyways, I want him too much now“  
"Just now?“  
"Yes“, Louis answered his best friend, while the glare on his face didn’t disappear.  
"So what did he say? After all, you were good for once and seriously apologized to those two men“, Liam ignored the glare and played his round now.  
"You always tell me I’m too open about everything, but now ask me about what he said to me?“  
"No, I meant what you’re doing now“, Liam laughed as he stood up again, walking around the table as he focused on the game.  
"We’ll meet after dinner“  
It was obvious that Liam was skeptical about this, lifted his eyebrows.  
"And you think that’s it?“  
"With him you never know I guess“, Louis mumbled.  
"It wouldn’t even surprise me if he teased me the whole journey and we wouldn’t have sex once“  
"That would be amusing to be honest“, Zayn chuckled.  
"You’d probably go to Kingstar every evening to see him then“  
"No“  
After his stubborn answer, Louis got now answer, showing they didn’t believe him anyways. He sighed, let his arms drop again.  
"I let you guys alone; unbelievable that you seriously play billiard on a BDSM yacht. I’ll go and have a massage before the best night of my life starts“  
With that he turned around, seriously stunned at how Zayn and Liam behaved. They weren’t only sexually attracted to the other it seemed. Crazy.  
But he was happy for Liam; who wouldn’t want a partner that had the same interests in the bedroom already and wasn’t freaked out by it or anything similar? Often was a struggle in relationships. At least for Louis since he couldn’t imagine to stop this lifestyle completely. Of course there didn’t need to always be a typical BDSM scene when you had sex, but he couldn’t leave it completely behind just because of a relationship. He just needed this.  
Anyways, tonight he just needed Harry first.  
***  
It wasn’t like Louis was watching the entrance of the big room as he was standing in the line for the buffet with Liam and Zayn. And it also wasn’t like his body made him stand up straight as he saw Harry walking in. Urgh, he looked so good.  
Still, he wondered why he and this Niall Horan decided to stand in the line and wait for getting food. They sure would have no problem to walk to the front and get it immediately.  
But actually, Louis didn’t care, stopped listening to Liam and Zayn’s conversation, only watched Harry being so handsome while just standing there. And no, it wasn’t hot when he looked to his phone and seemed annoyed as he said something to his friend while rolling his eyes… It was the hottest.  
"Will you even eat something now, Louis?“, Liam asked as he noticed his friend not listening anymore and just looking away. He already assumed to whom. This one now snorted and turned to them again.  
"As if I wouldn’t eat something now. Not even this asshole can make me not want to eat“  
This asshole could. If Louis had the choice he’d leave this room with his sexgod immediately and ignore the food.  
"If you say so“  
"How were the last few hours?“, Zayn asked in a serious voice so that Louis couldn’t estimate if it was a joke or a serious question.  
"Annoying and exhausting“, the smaller sighed nevertheless.  
"I had to keep my mouth shut the whole time and he always seemed to at least be near me to check that“  
"One of the subs that were a bit bitchy to him the last few days tripped at the pool earlier and Louis seriously didn’t laugh nor made a comment“, Liam said as he shook his head by the memory.  
"You managed to do that?“  
"Don’t act so surprised; you don’t even know me“, Louis answered stubbornly, looked away. It had been so hard to not laugh and be sadistic. Instead, he quickly had turned away to calm down and to only laugh slightly without anyone noticing.  
"And then another sub came to me and asked about me and Harry“  
"Louis was so fun to watch“, Liam began to laugh as he remembered the smaller man’s face as he knew he had to stay calm and to not be a meanie.  
"If this is over I won’t say anything nice anymore at all and just insult everyone I see on this fucking yacht“  
With that, he turned to the man who was making him be this stupid, saw how this one wasn’t so discreet while looking at Louis’ bum. A slight grin now made its way to his lips. The smug Harry Styles probably couldn’t wait that long anymore, too, hm?  
But the taller man’s pride was apparently bigger than his lust and he’d turn Louis down if he would be teasing now, so the only thing he did was arching his back a bit to show more cake and turn back to his friends.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this One Shot, but it took much time and effort for me -  
> I'd be happy to hear your thoughts or to get some support by votes xx  
> Thank you!! <3  
> Second part will be up tomorrow or on Tuesday 
> 
> The picture for this one shot is on one of the highlights of my Instagram-account: larrykiwi28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	6. || No Control || 2 ||

Sub!Louis & Dom!Harry

(Mention of Ziam)

!!! Warning !!!

Smut with BDSM; spanking, pain kink, slight humiliation kink, insulting and all that kinky stuff

Inspired by the idea of one of my favorite readers xx

Summary:

Louis and Liam go on a cruise on a yacht, organized by the expensive BDSM club ‚Kingstar'. Although Louis isn't rich, he's part of the club for a while now, because rich doms pay for his membership.

In conclusion: Louis is a brat and normally gets away with it due to his pretty looks. Until he meets a very demanding dom called Harry Styles.

| Part 2 |

***

The dinner was… okay, whatever, yeah, yeah, food and all that stuff. The most important thing was the fact that Louis was walking into the billiard bar now. Finally. And although he would have forced himself to wear a turtleneck, he now wore a shirt that showed off his collarbones. Maybe it would motivate Harry to fucking get on with it and to immediately drag him into a playroom now.

Right now, this one seemed rather busy, stood at a free billiard table while holding his phone to his ear. Again, he seemed annoyed and at first, Louis was unsure if he should walk to him now. But his question got answered when Harry’s eyes met his, probably had sometimes checked the door since he had known Louis would come in any moment. Nodding towards himself, Harry said something into his phone. His eyes, though, wandered to Louis’ neck immediately, before they watched his collarbones as the smaller man was walking towards him. Although this one had wanted Harry to look at them, Louis felt smaller through every step he took towards the dom, noticing his pride falling even more as he just wanted to be wrecked by him.

The moment he arrived did Harry stop the call, but seemed to check something as he looked down to the display. What a gentleman.

“Hey“, he still said while Louis stopped next to him, already drooling at their height difference. He actually didn’t care about Harry’s behavior right now; he didn’t need him to be nice to the smaller. At this point he wouldn’t care if the man punched him in the face, would probably thank him.

Still, not getting all the attention from this man made Louis feel an immense desperation. Moreover, it made him not even know what he did when he took a step towards him, hopefully looking at the dom, who had a slightly annoyed frown on his forehead as he still was looking down, looking so pissed off and dominant. It made the smaller man’s head foggy immediately.

Lately, he had tried to hold back his mouth because it always said bratty things without him being able to do something against it. This time, it was differently though and his mouth said something that wasn’t bratty without him being able to hold back.

“Hi, daddy“

Between the two of them, Louis obviously was the one that was more shocked. His eyes widened, while Harry muted his phone and put it away. Just then did he look at the smaller man, who was looking away, eyes bigger and cheeks reddening with a slight blush.

“You seem surprised by this“

“I…“

Now, he had to hold back a bratty answer as he heard the slightly smug voice making fun of him as he acted all serious. He bit his tongue, though, looked back to Harry, who was already looking at him.

“Maybe“

He got no answer first as the green eyes of the taller man fell down to Louis’ sharp collarbones again. Breathing in, he hold one billiard stick towards the other man.

“For someone who was so cheeky the first time we talked, you are very quiet now“

Harry wanted to provoke him. And it definitely worked; Louis noticed that through the tongue he had to bite even more as he took the stick. But it wasn’t that hard than the other times, since his want to be good for this man had increased and almost was stronger than his big mouth. Totally crazy actually.

“You told me to be good“, he just answered instead of saying what his head told him.

“Right now I just wonder if you’re being good for yourself or for your daddy“

God, yes; there was nothing hotter than Harry calling himself Louis’ daddy while putting the stick on the table, starting the game by pushing the ball to the triangle made of balls. Louis tried not to moan as he answered.

“For you. I wanna show you I can be good“

God, he was so pathetic, but it was so hot. The impatient and desperate feeling in his body was fogging up his head as Harry only looked down at the moving balls. And noticing how Louis immediately got excited just because he noticed how the taller walked towards him around the table while following some balls with his eyes made this even better. Although he never had wanted to be like this it was getting better and hotter every second that passed by. It was very new to Louis and because of this sexgod it was so fucking addictive.

Still with no answer, Harry did the second round, without that Louis even watched the game, just looked at the bigger hands holding the stick and his focused green eyes on the game. Mmh, to be this stick, used by him to play this game.

Okay, Louis really was loosing his mind at this point.

“So you’re not just doing this to make me touch you?“

A bit disappointed about the fact that Harry only had walked to him because of playing from there and didn’t touch him, he pouted slightly.

“I mean… of course I want you to touch me. But still, I want to prove to you that I can be good“

He wasn’t sure if this was what the dom wanted him to answer. But it was honest and still good so he wouldn’t be bad while giving this answer, right?

His reaction was making him unsure though, because he didn’t touch him but also didn’t tell him that this wasn’t the right answer. He only watched the balls moving around. Just after a few seconds did he talk again with his deep voice that gave Louis shivers.

“So it’s about pride; you want to prove me wrong“

Startled, Louis stared at him for a moment. This man kept on fucking with him and provoking him and it made him furious.

“No“, he answered, couldn’t hide his slight anger though. He wanted to be touched damn it. And he had already done so much more than for any other dom before so was it so bad that he wanted a bit of recognition for that, a bit of praising or reward?!

Noticing his struggles to keep calm, Harry chuckled, before taking a step away from the table.

“Your turn, sub“

The mouth of the smaller immediately opened for what Harry’s brow lifted. It made Louis stop in his movements, before he looked to the table again, telling Harry in his thoughts to call him by his name. Normally, he didn’t mind to be called ‚sub‘, but Harry had made him want to not be called that, since it was so usual and what he could call everyone else, too. He had also made him always hearing it in a teasing voice just like he had done it in their first conversation.

Lifting the stick and putting it on the table, Louis breathed in, looked back without looking angry. He really did a good job in his opinion. And he wanted Harry to say the same, too.

“I’m not very good in billiard. Can you show me?“

It was such a cliché and so fucking cheap… but what do people expect in a billiard bar on a yacht of a BDSM club?

The slight smirk of Harry showed him that he thought the same; Louis just hoped this wasn’t being bad in his opinion and he wouldn’t leave now. This thought made him be scared immediately. But before he could add that he didn’t have to do that or anything similar to be good again, Harry took a step closer to him so he was slightly behind the smaller man. This one was looking up at him, hopeful but at the same time a bit scared if it had been too much.

“Are you saying this because you really aren’t good in it or because you want to be a cliché?“

Biting his lower lip, Louis’ eyes wandered over Harry’s face that was so near he could just lean up and connect their lips.

“Both; and because I want to be near you and let you guide me, daddy“

If they continued this, Louis would be a pro in being good. Not even Harry managed to ignore this being said by one of the most pretty men he had ever seen. So he put his hands on the wide hips of him, definitely noticing this one holding his breath as he pulled him back to have more room between him and the table.

Louis almost moaned when a hand pushed his back down to manhandle him into the right position. He really wouldn’t mind if Harry took him here and now.

But of course he didn’t, leaned down behind him, face over the smaller man’s shoulder as he put his hand over Louis’ on the stick behind them, just like on top of the one holding the part of the stick that laid on the table in front of them.

“Because you’re being very good and honest“, his demanding voice said into Louis’ ear what immediately made his whole body weak. They never had been so close before and it already felt so good as he felt the dom’s body against his and breathed in his smell that clouded his head more. God, this was so hot.

“Thank you“, he replied quietly, forced himself to look at the billiard game for once, although he really didn’t care about this game. Normally, he was very competitive, but why would he give a damn about this game right now?!

“Which ball do you want?“

Was he serious?!

It was hard to keep his eyes on the table at this question and to hold back the many cheeky remarks that lay on Louis’ tongue. His head turned slightly to look at the hot man that was leaning down with him right now, lips pressed together in a soft smile. Harry’s green eyes were still looking on the table what made Louis crazy.

“I don’t even know which are mine this round“, he said honestly.

“You really aren’t good in billiard“, Harry answered, a grin on his lips, making Louis’ eyes look at the dimple on his cheek.

“I like your dimples“, he said without intending to. Surprised, his eyes widened a bit, but he didn’t regret it when this was triggered Harry to look at his face finally.

“I like your ass“, he said seriously for what Louis had to laugh, looked down shortly. This was exactly the kind of romantic he wanted.

“How charming“

“I don’t think you came here for some Titanic romance“, the taller man said with a slight glimpse of amusement in his voice when Louis looked at the table again were they still were leaning down to but haven’t done more than that.

“Definitely not. Except for the sex scene maybe“

“With a girl?“

“On this whole trip, I haven’t seen one girl yet“

The answer of Harry was only a laugh at first. Then, the hand that was over Louis’ on the back of the stick left, suddenly laid down on his waist, making the smaller feeling hot immediately.

“Stop it now“, he heard for what he pressed his lips together to get back to being good and serious. Somehow, the fact that Harry also seemed to be a person to joke with made him even more attractive. But he had already noticed this man had a good humor in their first conversation; otherwise his humor was sadistic and asshole-ish.

A humming sound in his ear that obviously didn’t make his dick twitch at all, brought him back to the real life; if this wasn’t heaven… or hell. The dom was by now watching his hand that wandered over Louis’ tiny waist, over his hips and although his hands stopped there, his eyes went lower to the smaller man’s ass.

“Stay good and your bum will get the attention it deserves tonight“

There was a whine that escaped Louis’ mouth at this as he forced himself to not push back his hips towards Harry more. He felt so greedy just by thinking about presenting himself to the dom like that in a billiard bar.

“I won’t wiggle my hips now“, he said although he actually had only wanted to say this order to himself in his thoughts. Harry had heard this of course and his hand laid over Louis’ on the stick again.

“Why?“

Without needing to even think about it, Louis answered immediately.

“I’ll be good for you“

After saying that, the stick got pulled back a bit. First Louis was confused until he noticed they’d finally play the round. Thinking about how long they had stayed in this position, he had to grin a bit, before they pushed the tip of the stick against the white ball.

While the other balls were now moving along on the billiard table, both stood up straight again. Louis couldn’t say if this round had been good since he didn’t even know if his balls were the fully colored or the half colored ones.

He couldn’t think about this for long anyways, made a surprised sound when he suddenly got pressed against the table. His hands laid on the table to not fall on it due to the force Harry had suddenly used as his hands were on the smaller’s hips, front pressed against the sub’s back.

“Be good for who?“, a deep voice said against his ear, making Louis gasp since it was so much more demanding than before. A slightly overwhelmed frown was on his forehead; there needed to be something that had triggered this, right?

He was a bit confused, but decided to first answer Harry, before this one would get angry and would cancel their night.

“For you, daddy“, he said, mouth still being open as his eyes wandered through the room. Just now did he realize that they still were at a bar with other people. But that wasn’t the important thing now. His breath stopped shortly when he saw a familiar face. Rather two familiar faces. His face went blank as he saw Liam laughing into his hand while quickly looking away. Zayn, though, met his look, smiled kindly and waved.

His eyes widened; since when were they here? And what was this?!

“Don’t you wanna wave back?“, the deep voice that made Louis’ knees weak asked, arms holding him tighter while pressing the smaller man agains the table with more force.

This one now understood what was going on; apparently Liam had taken the ‚subs have to stick together‘ thing very serious. Didn’t they know this could postpone Louis’ long awaited sex?!

But actually… if Louis was staying good (and if he seriously would be able to not get smug about this and not tease Harry with this), it would make things even hotter. So maybe he had to thank his friends.

“No“, he answered, looked back over his shoulder to Harry.

“Why would I want that? I’m all yours, daddy“, he said without a cheeky tone in his voice. Maybe he really was getting better and better with this being good stuff. There probably still was a sparkle in his eyes that showed Harry that he wasn’t only being good right now, but still knew something.

“What did he tell you?“, he asked what didn’t sound like a question with his demanding voice.

“Not much, but enough to understand you. And enough to assure you that I’m all yours“

Harry almost ignored the things he had said after hearing he knew a bit.

“Did you know that when you were always hanging out with him?“

Breathing in, Louis opened his mouth. Oh no, please no.

“I… I, uhm, yes. Wanted your attention“

There was something in Harry’s eyes that made Louis swallow in fear. But it would be a lie to say it didn’t also make his body horny as fuck. He looked so mad, ugh.

“So you accepted being bad if that meant you’ll get attention“

A whimper left Louis mouth, because yes, he wanted Harry’s attention so bad. He had craved it from the moment he had seen him; not focusing on the food but on the curly haired man he immediately had called his sexgod.

“Y-Yes“, he brought out, hands tensing up on the table in fear of not having a night with this dom tonight.

“But when you told me to be good, I stopped; was hard but I managed“

His voice was a bit desperate, showing Harry that he really wanted to be good right now and that he just wanted him and only him; was scared what the other would do now. The worst that could happen in his life right now would be to not have a night with the taller man.

“Yeah, I believe you that it’s very hard for you“, this one said, voice slightly pissed. Louis let out a quiet moan when a hand on his waist was tightening the hold, sunk into the flesh of his body more, making it hurt a bit. His pain kink really kicked in right now, Jesus. Could Harry just throw him against the next wall and fuck him?!

“From what I’ve seen I know you enough to know that you’d do anything to get attention“, his voice said in his ear, making him bite this lower lip to not moan louder.

“You don’t even care from who, right? You got so used to being a cheeky brat since it got you so much attention from every dom around you“

“Please“, was all Louis could say, eyes now looking through the room. God, so many people were already looking at them, confused or shocked. And it shouldn’t turn Louis on, no. He should laugh and make sassy comments about their stupid faces.

But right now it made his cheeks red and his breathing faster. Moreover, he knew they could do this; Harry was so famous here and could easily get away with this. Although of course more couples here were more touchy; after all this was a BDSM yacht. But maybe the fact that Harry and Louis were quite known here made others pay more attention to them and their behavior.

A whimper left his mouth as he noticed this. The dom behind him had of course seen his look around the room and his reaction to that.

“You get off on this? On everyone seeing you here; being pressed against the table by me while you suddenly aren’t your bratty self anymore?“

“Yes, daddy“, Louis brought out, eyes squinted as he forced himself to not get hard. Not here, oh god.

“Is this the reason why you wanted me so much, hm? You knew you’d receive so much more attention with me?“

There never had been a quicker “No“ leaving Louis’ mouth like in that moment.

“No! At some point I only wanted your attention. Still wanna leave and only have your attention, daddy“

“How about we leave and I’ll give you all my attention you craved so much all the time then?“

If there was a sentence Louis had wished for the last few days, it had been this. It made him nod quickly immediately.

“Yes, please!“, he said breathlessly already. This time when Harry went back a bit, the smaller wasn’t sad since he knew they’d leave now. And he should be embarrassed about this; about them first doing this in front of other people and then leaving the billiard game they only had played for a moment. But he couldn’t care less about that as a big hand was on his lower back when they exited the bar.

Louis’ heart was beating fast in excitement and also his whole body was so ready for what was about to come, had been ready the first second he had seen this handsome dominant.

“Aren’t we going to a playroom, daddy?“, Louis asked in slight confusion as he let the taller man guide him. And although Harry was turned on, there was a small part of his brain that found it so adorable how Louis didn’t even notice how he behaved, just was good without trying anymore, head already a bit dizzy and light and happy to finally have this dom.

“We’re going to my suite“, he answered and Louis bit his lip in excitement. Never before had it been so smart to stay good.

***

There only was the feeling of want and excitement in Louis’ body when they arrived at the door Harry made them stop in front of.

“Is it normal to feel special to walk into your room?”

His voice would have been teasing if Louis wasn’t in the state he was in right now as he walked into Harry’s suite, seeing a big kingsized bed at the wall. Instead, his voice was more soft and serious as he turned around to the taller, who closed the door with a chuckle. After that, he still had a slightly amused grin on his lips, before he stopped in front of the smaller.

“You think you’re gonna be in my bed?”

“Oh”, was all Louis answered as he didn’t know what to answer.

“I mean we can do it wherever you want, daddy”

He wished he could say his voice was a hot, teasing voice while he batted his eyelashes as he looked up to the dom… but it just wouldn’t be the truth.

Almost impressed about how quickly Louis had gone from a sassy man to a good boy, Harry chuckled again. It was probably more his lust since he had understood by now that he wouldn’t get far with this bratty attitude. With a nod, he made Louis’ eyes follow the direction to another door in the room.

“Get in there and strip”

The eyes of the smaller widened, but he just nodded, eyes sparkling in excitement before he walked to the door immediately. As he opened the door, he already could see the familiar stuff of a playroom. Very exclusive to have their own one to be honest. Even this was hot to Louis as he started to take off his shirt. It just made Harry even more dominant and powerful.

The smaller felt a presence behind himself, looked back as he put his arms out of the shirt so it was finally off. Harry was standing in the doorframe, green eyes watching every movement; how much self control had this man?

Well, his eyes had not that much control as they already wandered over Louis’ body while his deep voice sounded through the room.

“Your pants”

Seemed like it was going too slow for him. Without answering, Louis turned back again, looking down to open his black pants. As he pulled them down and lifted his right foot, then his left one to take them off fully, he of course knew where the eyes of the dominant behind him lay.

“Clothes, daddy?”, he asked, his brain decided to stay good for now it seemed. While he asked, he looked down at the clothes in his hands since he didn’t know if Harry was one of the doms that wanted him to fold his clothes; sometimes Louis really found it so stupid.

Surprised, he made a sound as suddenly a hand snatched the clothes from his hand, throwing them carelessly behind them, making them fall to the ground messily. Still a bit stunned, Louis’ eyes went from the clothes up to Harry, who was by now standing closely behind him. He had to chuckle softly at this, had actually expected the curly man to be one of those doms to order Louis to fold them.

He had no time to think about that for long though, since his head went offline as a big hand made it turn forwards again as it laid on his throat. This time it held his neck firmer and already tighter than in the bar earlier.

“Now you’re pathetically good, aren’t you?”

Louis made a sound since he loved to have a hand on his throat. A bonus was that it was Harry Styles’ hand as this one’s deep raspy voice talked into his ear.

“Asking me what to do with your clothes you would have liked to take off the moment you saw me”

The words went straight to Louis’ knees (and dick), making them softer (not his dick). Although this torture had been evil, it now was so hot to think back to it. The smaller man’s mouth opened when the hand tightened the grip a bit.

“Answer”

“Just trying to be good”, Louis said as he tried to not moan immediately and tell the dom to wreck him now.

“Trying”

Louis now closed his mouth to let out a groan then, before he nodded as much as he could with the hand around his throat. Then he felt Harry taking another step towards the smaller so he was standing directly behind him, chest against the back of the sub.

“What’s your safeword?”

Blinking surprised, Louis took a few seconds to answer.

“Kiwi”

There was no reaction; he had at least expected a chuckle. But Harry probably had heard many strange safewords; they normally were a bit stupid since it had to be a word that usually wouldn’t be used while having sex and that was also easy to remember.

“You, uhm… you don’t use your own safeword?”, Louis asked, felt Harry’s hand loosening a bit since they would talk the safety stuff first.

“No, not if the sub has one he normally uses; he will remember it for sure if something’s wrong then”

The word ‘cute’ lay on Louis’ tongue, but jesus, he wouldn’t say it. But it was nice of Harry to think about small things like that. There were enough doms who weren’t that concerned about their sub not immediately saying their safeword automatically.

“You’re a good daddy”, his mouth said. His eyes couldn’t even blink surprised about what he had just said, since he immediately got pushed to the wall that was only a few feet away, before he got pressed against it.

“I know that, sub, but I didn’t know if you could be a good boy”

The smaller let out a moan at that, hands on the wall he was pressed against, head turned to the left as his hips automatically went back a bit against Harry.

“You think I didn’t notice you arching your back to present your bum to me at dinner?”

Biting his lip, Louis had to grin at the thought of Harry’s eyes staring at him while there had been so many other men in the room, craving for the tall dominant’s attention.

“Just wanted to show you what’s yours. Didn’t mean it in a teasing way, daddy”

“I bet that’s what you tell every dom, hm?”

A big hand laid on his hip now, making the smaller want it to go down and grab his ass.

“While you say this, your bratty head actually thinks that it’s yours and you can just use it to be bad. You know damn well how nice it is”

Shit, Harry really made Louis be torn between being good or bad. On the one side he wanted to tease, grin and say yes to that; on the other he wanted to finally get more of Harry. But maybe he’d just be harsher with him if he was a brat…? He wouldn’t stop this for sure, right?

“If you want me, I’d be good if I were you”, a deep whisper said into his ear, making him shudder. A desperate frown now was on Louis’ forehead. Okay, then he maybe should be good for now. Because god yes, he wanted this man so bad.

“I… maybe”

His body got pinned against the wall harder when Harry used his whole body as he leaned against the smaller, making this being almost swallowed between the taller body and the wall. Louis let out a whimper as his legs opened more, head lifting as the hand on his throat tightened.

“But it really is all yours”, he immediately said, before the hand pressed down more, making him gasp a bit, head getting foggier not only because of getting less air.

“All mine, hm?”

“Yes! Yes, daddy. Was yours the moment I saw you”

“Yeah? Surprising since you sure came on this yacht to fuck around and let every man that just looks at you fuck you like a slut”

A moan of the smaller showed how much he was into that, before he answered.

“I don’t care; only wanted you then. Daddy made me choose and I chose him over the others and was trying to be good”

“Hard for you since you normally just say what you think and be a cheeky brat; getting away with it since you’re looking like a perfect slut to use”

“Oh god please”, Louis moaned, bum pushing back against Harry’s body.

“You want that, sub?”

“Don’t…”, the smaller started, didn’t know how to tell him that he didn’t want to be called that by him. He didn’t know why he didn’t want this dom to call him that; it just wasn’t special enough.

“What? You still don’t want me to call you that, sub?”, Harry asked, while in his voice didn’t just lay harshness, but also something teasing. His hand that had laid on his hip meanwhile reached into his hair, pulling his head back, making it rest against his chest.

“From the beginning on you seemed to dislike it, huh?”

“It’s…”

Louis couldn’t talk on as his head immediately fought a bit against the grip by pressing forwards to make Harry pull his hair harder for what he moaned. Yes, he was very much into pain.

“I don’t want you to call me that, daddy”

“And you think I care?”

“Please”

“What would you want me to call you, hm? Does slut sound nicer in your ears?”

The smaller pressed his lips together in want. Yes, it did sound better; perfect even.

“Please, daddy”

“At least you know what you are”

God, the unimpressed voice of this man shouldn’t be this hot, but Louis whimpered only because of that.

“Will you be good when I start calling you that, sub?”

Unhappy at this nickname, Louis made a desperate sound, mind already entering a world where he wanted to be good so that this dom wouldn’t call him ‘sub’.

“Yes”

Harry hummed as he looked down to his hand that previously had laid around Louis’ throat, wandering from his thighs up to his bum that was still covered in tight boxers. The submissive shifted a bit for what Harry looked back up to his face that was still turned to the side.

“Arch your back”

Biting his lip, Louis arched his back, pressing his bum against Harry. Since he was smaller than Harry their hips weren’t on the same height. But the taller made sure of that as his hand went from his bum to his hip again, pulling him up to his tippytoes and pressing him against the wall more with that. The other man groaned as he felt the bulge of the man against his ass, pressed his hip back against it even more.

“That’s what you wanted for a while now, huh?”

Only being able to nod quickly, Louis kept quiet, lower lip still between his teeth. Now Harry also made a sound, still quieter than Louis’ previously as his hand reached down, cupping one of the smaller man’s buttcheek.

“Shit, you really got one of the best asses I’ve seen so far”, he mumbled, enjoying the feeling of the flesh on his hand he squeezed down at. Louis made a humming sound at the feeling of this big hand finally being on his bum. He wanted more though. So much more.

“Not that you didn’t know that already”, he heard next to his ear, hand squeezing the cheek harder.

“Yes”, Louis agreed, head tilting back with a happy grin to have this hand at least touching him.

“Only yours, though, daddy”

“I assume that since you could have had yourself be fucked by so many men here, but you chose to be my slut”

“Please”, Louis begged, wanted more finally. Everything felt so good, but he wanted more as his bulge was still pressed against the wall.

“I really think you deserve more than just being pressed against the wall, don’t you think?”

Immediately, Louis nodded quickly. He didn’t even know if Harry meant it in a praising or in a threatening way that he deserved a punishment; he was in for both anyways.

“Yeah? You’re gonna be a good slut and take your punishment?”

“Oh god, yes, daddy”, Louis moaned for what Harry let out a chuckle.

“Very greedy to get some punishment I see”

Another whine escaped the smaller one’s mouth, before the dominant stood up normally again, not pressing Louis against the wall anymore. Eyes wandering over the body that was already hanging there weaker than normally, he talked on.

“Hands”, he said for what Louis had to look back in confusion, but as soon as he saw how Harry had his own hands reached out towards him, he bit his lip, arms reaching back to put his hands into the taller man’s. He already knew what was coming, forced himself to not moan at the feeling of something holding his hands together behind his back. He didn’t know what it was; it weren’t handcuffs, seemed to be something made of rope.

“Say your safeword”, Harry’s demanding voice said as he tightened the rope around Louis’ delicate wrists.

“Kiwi”, the smaller said, voice softer, showing that he was excited.

“Good boy”, the dom said, one hand covering the back of his neck, firm but somehow comforting.

“You’ll say it as soon as something’s wrong or uncomfortable, got that?”

At Louis’ nod he added an “Answer”, for what he then heard a “Yes, daddy”. Nodding to himself now, Harry checked the rope around the sub’s wrists again, while talking on.

“Although I don’t think you’ll dislike anything I do to you, since you really seem to be a greedy slut”

Now Louis couldn’t hold back a moan, really felt himself wanting to do anything with this man. Suddenly, he got pulled along backwards, before he got stopped by his hips. He noticed Harry sitting down behind him, on the bed probably, felt his cheeks getting red since there first came nothing from the dom. Excited and in a good way nervous, Louis chewed on his lower lip as he assumed Harry was looking at his body.

“Really got a nice little body”, he heard a mumbling, before two big hands laid on his waist, wandering up and down over the curve of it.

“Sure made many Dom’s go crazy so they let many things you did slide”

That was so true. But Louis didn’t answer to that, kept quiet. The only thing he did was breathing in as the hands now laid on the waistband of his boxers, starting to pull them down. As they landed on the ground, his body shivered by the feeling of the air hitting his already half hard dick and also by the dom’s hands that were on his ass, kneading the cheeks, before spreading them slightly.

“What would you do without that hole, huh?”, Harry said, eyes roaming Louis’ pretty body up and down.

“Probably not be this sassy and not have a big mouth since not every dom would do everything to have a taste of that ass”

Louis’ head fell back, his eyes closed as his cheeks kept getting spread; should make him shy how exposed he was in front of a still fully clothed Harry. God, but it was Harry Styles, so the only thing he was, was being so turned on.

“You really needed someone to show you that you can’t just get away with everything just because you’re pretty”

Although Harry acted like that, in the end he just was like every other dom. A mix of gasp and moan left Louis’ mouth at the wet feeling of a tongue on his hole.

The taller couldn’t even hold back and first do something else, had holden back long enough and had to taste this bum, kneaded the soft cheeks as he first only had his tongue around his hole, before pushing it in slightly.

Louis hadn’t expected to get something in his hole that early to be honest, but his hands already fought against the rope around his wrist in want as he forced himself to not push his hips back. All the time, he had hated Harry’s mouth for looking so inviting but saying such teasing things and now this stupid tongue was at his bum, tip of it in his ass already.

Not for long though; Louis whined when he felt Harry leaning back again. It only had lead to more torture, now that he knew how this man’s tongue felt but hadn’t got enough of it.

“Don’t whine”, he heard.

“You can be glad I’m here with you after you tried to provoke me with spending time with Zayn”

To be honest, Louis had already forgotten about that. And god, he would normally tease him so much. But something about this man and his voice and the last few days made him bite his lip to hold back. This man really did psychological tricks; didn’t punish him if he was bad since he wanted to be punished by being bad. Asshole.

“Right, babyboy?”, he heard then, before a slight smack was placed on his right bumcheek, making him moan. It hadn’t even been hard, but just alone this and the nickname made him moan.

“Yes, daddy, babyboy is glad”

“So babyboy and slut, hm?”

Almost shy, Louis now looked down to his own cock that was getting harder every minute.

“Just shows how torn you are between being good and bratty”, Harry mumbled before his hands grabbed Louis’ body, which was a bit clumsy since his hands were still tied behind his back. A surprised sound left the smaller one’s mouth as he got pulled down, manhandled so he was laying over Harry’s lap. And just the knowledge what probably would happen soon made Louis’ dick twitch against Harry’s thigh. God, yes.

“Stay still”, he heard a dominant voice, before another slight slap was placed on his cheek, while the other hand was put firmly on his back, pushing him down more. Louis groaned softly, ass greedily lifting up towards Harry.

“Greedy slut”, he heard, before the hand that wasn’t pushing down his back kneaded one of his bumcheeks.

“Mmh, maybe I really understand those doms who just ignore everything you did as soon as they get to fuck you”

The man laying over his lap didn’t answer, but had to grin a bit, since Harry Styles was saying this to him; the most demanding dom he had met by now was saying this… and probably also the hottest.

A slap that came suddenly and also harder than the ones before made him lift his head with a surprised sound as he flinched at the pain.

“Doesn’t mean I approve that. Look what a greedy slut you became because of that; because of some doms that were only thinking with their dick instead of how to teach you how to behave”

Jesus, Louis again moaned at that. It apparently didn’t only got noticed by the smaller that he had made many sounds lately. The hand that had been on Louis’ back was now reaching into his hair again, pulling his head up more while he himself leaned more to his head.

“You will stay quiet now, got that? You really need to learn to shut your big mouth”

Closing his eyes, the submissive whimpered, before he answered, body getting hot a the pain on his head.

“Yes, daddy”

“Good”, Harry said what didn’t sound like a praising but rather firm, before Louis’ head fell down forwards as the hand was gone.

Biting his lip, Louis let his head hang between his shoulders. He really wanted to feel Harry’s big hands roughly landing on his body more now; had wanted it the second he had looked at the dom’s perfect hands.

For now, one hand only stroked over his skin though, sometimes kneading the cheek before letting it go again.

“Really could play with your ass for hours”, he heard Harry, also heard in his voice that he was caught up in staring at where his hand was. Seriously, Louis wouldn’t mind him doing that even a bit, but now he just wanted more, wanted to feel the stinging pain on his bum and Harry dominating him. Lost in those needy thoughts his hips shifted impatiently against Harry’s thighs; he didn’t notice until the first hard slap was landing on his left cheek, making him doing a sound he immediately tried to hold back the moment it had left his mouth by pressing his lips together.

“Keep your impatient body still for once, slut”, he heard, had to hold back so hard. Hearing Harry’s voice calling him that was so incredibly hot that he really didn’t know if he could stay quiet. He managed it though, also when Harry’s hand slapped his cheek a few times more. It was hard to hold back, just as hard as his dick that pressed against the rough fabric of Harry’s jeans, making it a bit uncomfortable.

But with the eighth slap, another sound escaped his mouth; he just had missed this so much, had craved this so hard the last few days until the last minute. Harry’s reaction was to put one hand in his hair to lift it so he could reach with his other hand into his face.

“God, you really never got shown how to keep quiet”, he hissed, before the tip of his index finger, just like the one of his middle finger, was on Louis’ lips, pressing slight against his mouth. Almost greedy for that, Louis opened his mouth, letting those fingers enter his mouth.

“You’re thankful for that?”, Harry noticed, before another slap landed on Louis’ bum, making the smaller arch his back more as the fingers of the dom were pulling him backwards more. For Louis’ approving sound around his fingers, Harry spanked him again, felt how the teeth of the submissive sunk into the skin of his fingers a bit with it.

“Have a hard time being good since you never got shown that, hm?”

His voice got interrupted by the sound of his hand coming down to Louis’ bum, while he watched the already slightly reddening skin and how the smaller flinched.

“And now you’re thankful for my help since for the first time you actually wanna be good”

Through every slap on his bum it was getting more painful, making Louis reacting more and more to the feeling when Harry’s hand slapped his already red skin.

“Since there’s a dom that doesn’t just punishes you and gives you what you want when you’re being a sassy brat”

Louis wondered that Harry hadn’t said anything about his fingers by now, because he bit down on them as the next slap came down on his sore skin.

“As soon as you noticed that I’m serious about this when I said I won’t even touch you with my pinky if you’re not being good for me, you tried to be good so bad. Wanted to be good for daddy”

Louis made a turned on sound around Harry’s fingers, felt so exposed and helpless, couldn’t move anything right now since the fingers in his mouth kept his head still, slightly lifted it through what his back was arched, hips sometimes flinching a bit when another slap was put on his ass, hands tied behind his back, making his body weak.

“Is that right? You wanna be good for daddy?”

Louis made a small sound, while nodding his head quickly as another stinging pain went through his body when Harry’s hand touched his skin. The smaller closed his eyes at the overwhelming feeling, mouth watering, making Harry’s finger wet.

If they weren’t in his mouth, he probably would have cried out as two last hard slaps landed on his sore bum. Squinting his eyes, Louis whimpered around the fingers as the hand now stroked over the reddened skin that felt hot and used.

“You’re thankful for daddy showing you how to behave in front of a dominant?”

At this point Louis only could agree, nodded again while his tongue now spread the two fingers in his mouth, licking between them. God, they felt so big in his mouth since Harry’s hand was so big and his fingers were so long.

Probably having the same thought, Harry pushed his fingers further into the wet mouth, until Louis’ back rounded a bit as he made a choking noise. It was only shortly, since Harry’s fingers went back just after that, leaving the smaller’s mouth fully.

“You should tell him then, don’t you think?”

It wasn’t a question really. Mouth hanging open, Louis locked at the two wet fingers that were wandering over his lower lip as he breathed harder, an exhausted noise first coming out because of the choking a few seconds ago.

“Tha-thank you, daddy”, his already wrecked voice said breathlessly, still feeling the pain on his bum that felt so good, made his body lighter and weaker at the same time.

“Good boy”, he heard, felt the praise getting not only to his dick, but also to his head, making him be proud of himself.

“Don’t praise much, only if someone deserves that. You took your spanking well. At least after I helped you a bit”

With he last sentence, Harry’s fingers wandered over Louis’ wet lips of his still open mouth. Louis couldn’t really focus on that, only had those praising words in his ears and the information that Harry didn’t praise unnecessarily, but that he had praised him; that he had been good for him.

The finger left his lips now as Harry took his hand away from Louis’ face. Instead, he used the salvia on his fingers to wet the smaller one’s hole. The wet feeling made this one arch his back again with a gasp.

“How does it feel, babyboy, huh? Not just getting spanked and fucked the way you want but having to actually work for it”

“I…”

A gasp stopped Louis from talking as a finger entered his hole, which was wet from his own salvia mixed with Harry’s.

“I-I don’t know”, he only managed to say since he really didn’t know what to answer, which was very odd for him.

“You don’t know? You always seem to know everything; always know that there probably is no dom that would say no to you”

Louis whined when the finger in his hole went deeper, stretched his hole that hadn’t been touched for a few days now. God, he had wanted this so much, it felt like a dream for Louis, whose head felt heavy and light at the same time as he felt himself getting more impatient and weaker and just ready to let go fully, to let Harry do everything he wanted with the smaller man’s body.

“Daddy”, he just moaned, ass lifting more in need. Because of that, he got pushed down by a hand, while the other made his finger exit Louis’ hole.

“I think I never saw a greedy slut like you”, he heard, only whimpered as answer, hands shifting in the rope.

“Just focused on his own want and focused on the cock he wants to get fucked with”

While saying this, the hand that was still a bit wet went between Louis’ buttcheeks, softly slapping the sensitive skin on his hole there, making Louis do a high gasp as he lifted his head, hole clenching in want.

“Oh god, daddy”, he whined.

“Please”

“You seriously had fun spending time with Zayn after the first time a dom didn’t just fuck you the moment you started talking with him like a slut; wanted all my attention even if it meant bad attention and being a brat”

“Ngh”, was all Louis said to that as the finger went back into his wet hole, after Harry had put a bit of lube on it. The smaller hadn’t even noticed the bottle of lube on the mattress near them.

“Wanted your attention, daddy”, he answered with another moan as a second finger went into his hole then, stretching it more and spreading more lube there.

“I know, you’re an attention whore. That’s why daddy made his slut not getting the attention of everyone anymore”

Although Louis had been pissed about this, it now was only hot that Harry seriously had done that, had managed to make everyone not even talk to him really, making him his without having touched him once.

“That…daddy, you’re so hot”, he said between breathless gasps.

“Thought you’d think so, while you acted like an insulted baby”

“No, was… urgh, couldn’t believe you were able to do that”

“Yeah? To suddenly let you not receive any attention after you always got all the attention around you; even from other subs that talk about how disrespectful you are?”

“Y-Yes”, Louis panted, eyes squinting as a third finger entered him after two had stretched him enough.

“Made you so desperate for attention; and still you chose to be daddy’s only slut”

“Yes, yes your slut”

The smaller cried out as the feeling of the stretch of three big fingers in his hole made him squirm more.

“Only your slut, daddy”

“That’s right; you’re mine, you were mine the moment you saw me and wanted to get fucked by me. I made you mine without even doing something and made you only mine easily by making everyone keeping their thirsty hands to themselves around you. Although every man just wants to touch your pretty body and use it”

“Oh god”, was Louis’ answer, before he groaned. This was the hottest dirty talk ever for him right now.

“You’re so powerful, daddy, it, urgh, it’s so hot”

The chuckle he heard while he himself was falling apart with a red bum and tied hands made him whine.

“Acted all bitchy while actually finding it hot, huh?”

“Y-Yes”, the submissive whimpered, while his face dropped down again as he felt too weak to keep his head lifted, let out another sound at the feeling in his body.

“It’s so possessive, daddy”

“You like that? Being owned by me, who you wanted from the start and first thought would be easy to get as always and in the end had troubles with?”

“Totally worth it, daddy”

Harry had to grin as he looked from Louis’ round bum to the back of his head, down to his small waist and to his hands that lay on his back still with he rope around his wrists. His eyes fell back to his head as the tip of his fourth finger touched his hole, hand going still.

“Common now, babyboy”, he then said.

“You’re not gonna let daddy do all the work, are you?”

Whimpering as he had to really use his body after not being allowed to do anything, Louis steadied his hips a bit, before arching his back while moving back towards the fingers he wanted to have inside his hole. He first only moved slowly, let the new finger stretch him, but he quickly got impatient and started to move back and forth, feeling slutty and needy as it wasn’t enough, but still felt so good while laying over the fully dressed man, who let him do the work now. It was exhausting since he couldn’t support his weight on his hands, had it on his shoulders, making him whine breathlessly.

“That’s all you care about, hm? Look at you, greedily moving forth and back to have those fingers inside of you to at least have something in there; fucking yourself with daddy’s fingers like a little slut”

Louis made an exhausted sound, before sighing a “Please” as he wanted, needed more and the position started to get uncomfortable.

“Stop”

Dropping his head back down, Louis stopped, didn’t know if he wanted to stop or not since it at least had been something and he just needed anything right now. The fingers inside of him were taken out now, making his hole clench around nothing in want.

But he couldn’t whine about that, got pulled up by his shoulder. Harry had made sure that he wouldn’t fall to the ground, though, had managed to put him down on his knees safely.

Given to his foggy head, Louis still stumbled a bit on his knees; he also got no balance because of his arms being tied. But a firm hand on his throat held him steady before he would stumble fully. It also pulled him up so he was kneeling only on his lower legs, thighs being lifted as he sat on the ground between Harry’s legs.

A whimper left his mouth at the tight feeling on his throat as he looked up to the dominant man he had wanted to kneel in front of when he had first seen him.

“You’re being very good”, this man now said with such a demanding voice that made Louis’ knees weak although he wasn’t standing. Those green eyes that stared down at him made things just hotter for the smaller one and his toes curled at this already.

“Even the most bratty sub can be good when it comes to getting fucked by the cock he craved for such a long time, I guess”

Just at the thought of the dick of this man, Louis made a noise and sat up more. He’d really do anything for this dominant right now as long as that meant he’d get to be fucked and wrecked by him.

The submissive had to sat up even more and also walk on his knees closer as the hand around his throat pulled him towards the man.

“Why don’t you go for it, babyboy?”, Harry said, one hand landing behind himself on the mattress to lean back on it as he looked down to the smaller man. The latter’s eyes fell down between the legs he was kneeling between to the bulge, teeth sinking into his lower lip in want. Before he did anything, his blue eyes looked up hopefully.

“Can I?”, he asked just as hopeful for what Harry’s hand went from his throat into his hair. Instead of pulling on it as earlier, he only pushed it towards him slightly.

“Suddenly so polite, huh?”

“Wanna be good, daddy”, Louis answered, eyes already falling back to his bulge while saying this.

“Go ahead”

Not interpreting Harry’s amused smirk, while the taller started to open the buttons of his shirt and watched Louis sliding closer. Just then did he notice that he actually couldn’t open his pants since his hands were still tied. His mouth opened, as he understood.

The dominant’s smirk widened as the kneeling man looked up desperately.

“Daddy, please!”

“What?”

“Wanna… wanna blow you, please”

The smirk disappeared slowly as Harry leaned down, after he had unbuttoned his shirt fully, elbows on his knees.

“Nothing new for you I bet”

“Please”, Louis just answered, although it really wasn’t something new to him, he loved the feeling of a dick in his mouth. And this teasing humiliating behavior from Harry made him be so desperate and impatient.

Just like the praising previously had made him happy, it now made him feel some kind of way as Harry started to open his pants. Waiting, Louis licked his lips, just wanted to taste this man and let him use his mouth to get off.

While he was greedily staring to the part where one hand of Harry was opening the trouser, the taller was looking at his long eyelashes, before one hand made the smaller look up by lifting his chin. Blue eyes looked into his, a glassy sparkle in them since the man was already so far away and into this scene; hopeful and submissive as they wanted more and more from Harry. Eyes falling to the smaller man’s thinner lips that were red and shiny, his thumb stroked over the lower one.

“Aren’t you the prettiest?”, he mumbled as this man turned him on with his pretty looks and his behavior, had been making him crazy from the start. Louis made a whiny sound with mouth closed as his eyes feel down between Harry’s legs.

Also wanting to finally take off those stupid pants or at least not have his almost fully hard dick be in his pants, Harry leaned back again, pushing them down. He had to control himself a bit as he heard a noise from Louis the moment his cock wasn’t in clothes anymore and the smaller one sitting up immediately.

“Being very helpful, hm?”, he said as he took his shoes off, just like his pants. Louis only nodded quickly, mouth watering at the sight of Harry’s cock. The taller took his time to first take off his shirt fully, too.

“Please, daddy, wanna”, Louis said then, was almost about to just open his mouth and lean forwards.

“Yeah”, Harry answered, pushing his head towards his cock what the other of course let happen happily.

“So you shut up for once, slut”

Louis moaned, used the way his mouth opened while doing so to let the tip of Harry’s cock slide into his mouth. The taller made a sound that went straight to Louis’ dick; this man really was the hottest dom he had ever met. Slightly sucking on the tip, he went down more, before being forced to go down further by the hand on his head. He heard another groan from Harry, before his voice was heard again, even deeper than before.

“The only way to make you shut your big mouth is to put something inside it”

The smaller man’s toes curled at this as he also clenched his hole in need, mouth moving further down on the dom’s cock, enjoying the feeling as he swirled his tongue around it while feeling the tip of it at the back of his mouth, getting close to the part he’d have to choke at. When he moved up to suck harder while letting the dick slide back into his mouth, he heard Harry again.

“Urgh, shit”, he hissed, hand pushing him down with more force, making Louis choke a bit, shoulders tensing up shortly, before relaxing again as he loosened his throat, trying to keep up with the cock being so deep inside of his mouth.

“Of course your sharp tongue’s good in this”

Before Louis could react, his head got pulled away. He made an exhausted sound as he could breathe properly again, mouth opened and lips wet with salvia as he looked up to the dominant.

“You enjoy this? To have a dick down your throat while you normally never shut your mouth, always have to talk back?”

Still breathing harder, Louis nodded, making a breathless sound as he probably couldn’t say a word right now. And all he wanted was this cock inside his mouth again honestly.

“A big mouth like yours is probably just made to be fucked”

“Oh god, use me”, Louis whined panting, knees walking closer to him, before his head got pushed back down. A happy noise was heard from Louis, who gladly opened his mouth to have this cock back in his mouth, making him choke sometimes when Harry guided his head down enough to let the tip of his cock touch the back of the smaller man’s throat.

The kneeling man made more and more sounds around Harry’s dick when the dominant started to guide his head completely, pushing his head down to lift it just to push it down again, using his head to get off while letting out deep groans that made Louis even greedier. This man was so handsome and hot, he just wanted to make him feel good by using the smaller.

After some time, his knees already started to feel sore, started to hurt a bit by kneeing on the floor, just like his arms were getting tired from being tied. His wrist were by now looking like his bum for sure, bruised and red because of the rope rubbing against it every time he shifted them in need without really intending to. At least his breathing was able to function normally (or at least was able to work again) as his head got pulled away fully now.

“God you’re dangerous”, Harry said, breathing also quicker than earlier, while his cock was completely hard now.

“Teasing and sassy, but also so fucking good in this; in being used like a proper slut”

“Please, daddy, wanna feel you; wanna make you feel good”, Louis answered with a wrecked, whiny voice Harry’s grip on his hair immediately got tighter at.

“On my lap”, he just ordered, before already pulling him up to manhandle the smaller onto his lap. Impatiently Louis sat up on his knees instead of sitting down on the taller’s thighs to be able to soon sink down on this one’s dick. But his hips got grabbed and he was placed on the dom’s lap.

“I said lap, not dick. Greedy whore”

Wiggling around a bit, while his shoulders rolled back a bit at the tired feeling in his arms, Louis whined. He didn’t know if it was because of his want or because of the dominant’s words; he didn’t know anything in general right now, only wanted to be fucked by this man.

He stopped moving as a hand was back around his throat, immediately being tighter around it, thumb pressing down onto it, making the submissive open his mouth while lifting his chin to give the hand more room.

“Be good if you want me to fuck you. Don’t assume I won’t just leave you here if you start being bad”

In the back of his head, Louis knew that Harry probably couldn’t do that given to his hard dick that lay between them and the want in his green eyes as he stared at him. But it was such a hot dirty talk, so he made an approving sound, eyes closing to not cum just then. Maybe he really would be able to cum untouched just by the hand choking him and Harry’s deep voice talking to him like that.

“Yes, please”, he just answered what didn’t even made sense. The dom chuckled at that.

“What are you even saying please for? It’ on you, sub”

“No!”, Louis immediately opened his eyes, desperation getting bigger at the nickname.

“I’ll be good!”

“Thought so”, Harry said, before he pulled Louis’ head down towards his by the grip on his neck.

“Look so good, so pretty, tied up and on my lap”

Although his mouth said those compliments, his hand kept the strong grip around his throat. But Louis didn’t want it any other way, hips shifting a bit on the taller’s lap.

“Already shifting impatiently, hm?”, Harry noticed, the other hand laying on Louis’ bum that still felt a bit sore.

“Already got spanked and fingered and blew me, but it’s still not enough for you”

“Want everything”, Louis answered, eyes closing as his toes curled at the thoughts of what else he wanted. His voice was more quiet given to the pressure on his throat.

“You told me the first moment we talked”, Harry said, unimpressed voice back as three fingers wandered between his bumcheeks, checking if his hole was still wet enough by wandering over it, making Louis whine as he tried to not arch his back towards them. Although it was, the dom still lifted his hand while the other turned Louis’ face to the right a bit, forcing the three fingers into his mouth. Staring at the mouth that was now sucking on his fingers as blue eyes opened, watched the dom’s face, he talked on.

“Already saw your greedy eyes on me when we met in the hallway and you looked so annoyed that I didn’t talk to you first”

At that, Louis’ eyes closed at the memory. Although, yes, he had been so pissed off, it also had been so hot already back then and now it was even hotter as he sat on the taller man’s lap, three fingers in his mouth as his hands were still tied, hole clenching in want.

“Even in the bar, you thought I’d just come up to you and talk to you, huh? Thought you only had to show me your pretty curves and then I’d buy you a drink, telling you that I’m going to punish you for being a brat and then fucking you”

Nodding, Louis licked around the fingers as he thought of the moment he had watched Harry walking out of the bar without even having touched him, after normally doms immediately touched him and wanted to drag him into the next playroom.

“Didn’t know you had to work for it a bit more instead of just being a slut, hm?”

He had called him that so often already, but it made the smaller man’s dick twitch again since he was so fucking into this, was so far gone by now. He whined around the fingers, that left his mouth now. Panting with wet, open lips, Louis tried to get a bit more air, because the hand was still holding his neck with a firm grip. He still was able to breathe of course, but there was a pressure giving him less air and making his head so empty.

He didn't even notice how the hand went from his mouth back to his bum. Only when a wet feeling pressed a bit against his hole, he sat up just before they entered his stretched hole. It made Louis moan and shift, but he tried to not move his hips too much.

“Like that?”, he heard the deep voice talking to him more quiet, could heard the stare Harry had on him as he still had his eyes closed. He nodded with a desperate frown, wanted more and more.

“Answer”

“Yes, daddy”, he brought out, before there was a soft whimper as the fingers curled up a bit.

“Your fingers are so big”

“You have to know that since you got fucked by so many men already”

The submissive didn’t answer, only pressed his lips together.

“Common, ride my fingers like the desperate whore you are”

Immediately, Louis made a happy noise, began to move on Harry’s lap, hips rolling back and forth to feel how the dominant’s fingers entered him and made his hole feel good. He moaned, head lifting even more for what the grip around his throat got tighter, making him moan even more.

“Say it”

Between moans, the smaller man who couldn’t stop moving his hips since it felt so fucking good, he managed to obey.

“I’m a desperate whore”, he said, moaning at this again.

“But you don’t care, right? Just want to be dominated and fucked; you don’t even need support by your hands, manage without them since your hips and your ass are so experience by now”

“Urgh, yes, daddy”

The words of the dominant made Louis move his hips faster in want, while his eyes were opened again, kept rolling back given to the pleasure he felt by the fingers and the degrading words of the man he was sitting on. But after some time, his head dropped down, eyes looking at the tattoos on Harry’s upper body and arms.

“Always wanted you”, he gasped, felt so good but wanted more than his fingers.

“Saw you at the first dinner and immediately wanted you”

The smaller didn’t see the surprised blink of the dominant, wouldn't notice because his voice was still dominant as he answered.

“You saw me?”

“Mhmm”, Louis brought out, eyes squinting again, hips moving even faster, but it just wasn’t enough.

“Wanted your attention, but never got it that night”

Harry chuckled as he remember how they had sat towards the other at their tables. He only had seen Louis when he had looked after Zayn, hadn’t noticed him otherwise.

“I noticed you”

Louis’ eyes opened at that to look up. Even his hips got a bit slower at this surprising information.

“Saw how pissed off you were when you looked after Zayn and thought you also dislike him”

Surprised, the other man opened his mouth, but he only made a sound when the hand around his neck pressed harder down his throat.

“And then I see you being all happy around him, spending time with this man, while even being aware about my dislike towards him”

Suddenly, the fingers in his hole disappeared for what the submissive whined unhappily, hips still moving around though as if it would bring back the feeling in his hole.

First he thought the hand that now landed on his bum would stop those movement, but it just guided his hips into deeper ones, making his dick rub against Harry’s for what he made another sound. The other hand left his throat, laid on his chin, thumb on his lips.

“You wanted him, too, didn’t you?”

Okay, maybe Louis had liked Zayn’s look when he had seen him in the line for the yacht, but nothing more. He whined, opened his mouth for what the thumb laid between his lips now.

“Just for a moment, daddy”, he answered.

“But not for long and after I saw you, I didn’t want anyone else really”

“You seriously wanted him”, he heard Harry mumble, felt the hand on his bum grabbing his body harder, making him whimper. Maybe the dom hadn’t expected that because he had seen Louis’ friend always hanging out with the black haired one.

“You want his cock, too, slut?”

This was the first time, Louis made a disturbed sound.

“No, daddy”, he said with a frown that showed how stupid this thought was to him. It made Harry grin, thumb playing with his lip.

“No? You don’t want him to fuck you?”

“No, daddy”, Louis said, still with an unhappy frown, before his teeth bit into the thumb briefly.

“Only want you”

As if his own words turned him on more, he moaned after that, head tilting back for what the thumb was on his chin.

“Urgh, with your curls and green eyes and plump lips, dimples, tattoos and big hands”

Although the man was right under him and Louis sat on his lap on which the smaller was shifting around, he saw him in front of his closed eyes, feeling hotter just because of the way this dominant looked.

This man chuckled since he really seemed to be exactly Louis’ type and not only was hot towards the smaller. His hand laid back on his neck, pulling the submissive’s head down so their faces were in front of the other.

“Yeah, I’m just your type?”

A greedy noise with teeth in his lower lip was all Louis had to do to agree as he was staring at the plump lips of Harry. Now, the hand stopped his movement, made Louis only sit on his lap again as green eyes also looked down at Louis’ lips.

“You probably wouldn’t have tried to be so good for once if I wasn’t exactly what you wanted, I guess”, he mumbled.

“Called you my sexgod the second I saw you”, Louis answered, voice quiet and cheeks getting redder; saying this made him shy while he sat here naked on this man and was being so pathetically desperate for every little thing.

Harry couldn’t even chuckle or react differently than just pulling Louis’ head down further to kiss him stormily. The smaller only made a sound, but replied immediately, aways had wanted to taste those lips that always had looked so inviting. Just after a few seconds, he already moaned against them as they felt so good, kissed him so perfectly. Since the moan escaped his mouth while it was open, a tongue entered his mouth, pressing against Louis’, which immediately gave way to let it enter his mouth.

The taller was the one who stopped the kiss at some point, lips wandering to his neck, hearing Louis’ sigh and felt him lifting his head to give him more room to kiss and bite down on the skin there.

“Wanted to do that since I saw you in the turtleneck shirt”

This made Louis grin happily and he sighed more, hips shifting around while both hands of the dom now where on Louis’ bum, kneading his cheeks.

“I like turtleneck”, he said softly and Harry heard his slight grin, slapped his bum, got another sound to of him with that.

“Thought so; it’s teasing”, he said against the skin, before biting down on it to suck on the sensitive skin. Louis whined, hands trying to free themselves. Harry noticed, laid his hand on the rope.

“You’re gonna ride me while being tied up, yeah? If you’re good I’m gonna untie your hands after that”

Immediately ready to do that, Louis sat up for what the taller had to chuckle.

“You don’t even really care about not being able to touch me or using your hands; the most important thing for you was to be touched by me”

“Yes, daddy, want you to touch me”, Louis answered, ,making another sound as two hands grabbed his waist and pulled him towards the dom more. The way Harry moved Louis around made his dick only harder.

“You enjoy being manhandled, hm?”, Harry said while grabbing the condom next to the lube. Louis made an impatient noise, nodded as the taller reached behind him to put the condom over his dick. The dom could say anything right now and he’d agree, only had the knowledge in his mind that he would soon has this man’s dick inside of him.

“Like to be grabbed by a man and be thrown around and used”

“Yes, daddy”, Louis mumbled, closed his eyes as he felt the tip of his cock at his hole after Harry had checked if the condom was put on right.

“You sure came here to be thrown around by many men, wanted to leave the next one to immediately jump to the next”

“Wanted to tease though”, Louis said quietly, noticed Harry’s reaction by the hand that held his waist now harder than before, probably making the skin red underneath.

“Being a bratty tease, get punished and fucked and then go to the next”

“Yes, da-”

Louis had to moan as more of Harry’s cock entered him, let his forehead drop down on the taller man’s shoulder.

“Oh god”, he whimpered at the stretch, had to force himself to not just drop down with his hips.

“And then being shocked there is a dominant that doesn’t just grabs you, drools all over your pretty little body and pulls you to the next playroom to give you exactly what you want when you’re being this cheeky”

“Urgh, it’s so hot”, Louis moaned, sinking down more, letting out more moans at finally having this cock entering him.

“Suddenly being good isn’t that bad, is it, babyboy?”

“Yes”

It was only a soft breath as he answered, since his breath was taken away from the feeling in his body as he sank down more. Just then did Harry make the first sound while entering him, arms wrapping around the small body of the submissive.

“God, you feel so tight”, he panted into the neck of Louis, bit into it after saying that, making him whine.

“Only for you, daddy”, he heard, grinned.

“Only because you didn’t get fucked by everyone for a few”

It made Louis whine impatiently, because yes, he actually had wanted to get fucked more; but why would he care if he had this man finally dominating him?! It had been totally worth it.

With those thoughts, he completely sank down, whimpering at the full feeling, shifting his hips to get used to it. Also Harry made a sound, muffled since he had his mouth by now on the smaller’s sharp collarbones, turning them purple with hickeys.

“Still so tight after being fucked by so many men already”

Louis sighed, head lifting while his eyes were still closed. His hips started to circle faster, now that he was getting used to the stretch.

“Made to be used and fucked, daddy”, he answered in a happy voice that just showed how glad he was to finally have Harry inside of him. This one chuckled; Louis really was killing him.

“Definitely”, he agreed, before he loosened his grip around the smaller, leaning back so that he was laying on the bed, hands on the thick thighs of the submissive.

“And now ride me like a good slut, while daddy watches”

Biting his lip, Louis moaned, before he sat up a bit to lift his hips. Harry’s hands were on his body, wandering over his thighs up to his hips and his bum, over his waist to his chest, before wandering back down, never helping his movements though. The smaller let out moans as he lifted his hips more to let Harry’s dick exit his hole, so that he could drop down again.

“Oh god”, he whined, doing it again and again, feeling hot and so desperate while Harry was watching him, green eyes staring up to him and wandering over his body, just like his hands.

“It’s all you wanted, right? To have my cock up your perfect ass while my hands are touching your curvy little body”

“Ngh, wanna touch you”, Louis said as he opened his eyes, looked down into lustful green eyes and further down to a tattooed chest he wanted to lay his hands on to support his weight. His thighs were starting to hurt because of the physical exhaustion.

“You really always want more”, Harry answered as his hands slapped his left thigh, making him whine louder, hips moving uneven now. But he also couldn’t just stop, it felt too good and he needed more.

“Always want more and more and the moment you get more you’re happy, but then whine again like the greedy whore you are”

Another slap to his thigh made Louis whimper and squinting his eyes. He just wanted Harry to fuck him completely now, make him fully breathless and wrecked.

“Wreck me, daddy, please”

“You think you deserve that, babyboy? After all, it’s all you wanted while acting so disrespectful towards your daddy from the start”

“I-I was good! Please”

Louis whined more since he thought about not getting what he wanted so much right now; he had never waited so long for this, had therefore never craved this for so long, too.

“Hmm”, Harry made as his hands grabbed Louis’ wide hips.

“You want daddy to wreck you?”, he asked, before his hips snapped up, making Louis let out a squeal, as he fell forward a bit with the sudden force, had to balance himself to not fall down onto Harry without being able to use his hands to steady himself.

“Yes, yes, please, daddy!”, he said louder, now that he knew how good it could feel if Harry used his hips. By now he was back at circling his hips since he just wasn’t able to lift his hips anymore, his breathing hard and voice tired and wrecked.

“I… I need this. Please”

He got no answer, only felt how Harry’s hands started to open the rope around his hands. A happy noise left his mouth as he opened his eyes, happily looking down at Harry, who looked at him strictly.

“Stay good and keep your slutty hands to yourself”

The smaller bit his lower lip, nodded, before he was able to move his arms again. He rolled his shoulders and circled is hands a bit as he saw them again. His wrists were red and slightly bruised.

“Looks good, daddy”, he said without really intending to as he looked at his red skin.

“You will also look good underneath me”, Harry just answered, before grabbing Louis to throw him to the side, immediately crawling over the surprised man that had made a surprised sound as his back had touched the mattress.

“Figured”, Harry said as his eyes roamed over the smaller man, before his lips were on the smaller one’s, kissing him in a dominating way that triggered another sound out of Louis, while the smaller spread his legs more while his hands were between both at their chest, never touched Harry really.

“Daddy please”, Louis breathed out as their kiss stopped. His voice was only a whisper as he had to catch his breath.

“Please wreck me”

“You already look pretty wrecked for me”

“More”, Louis whined which earned him another slap on his thigh, making him whimper.

“Greedy slut. Turn around”

Although he had ordered that, Harry’s hands did the most as Louis wanted to turn round, guided him by his waist which made Louis feel so hot all over his body. He just loved to be manhandled, it was one of the best feelings.

The taller man had sat up by now, pushed Louis’ back down so he was laying down on his chest. The smaller was glad since his arms were tired and he could lay them down. His ass wasn’t tired though, so he lifted his hips more, back arching and thighs spreading more.

“Already in your favorite position, huh?”, he heard behind himself, moaned into the mattress while wiggling his bum a bit.

“Presenting yourself to your daddy like a good boy”

“Please, daddy, need you, want you”, Louis said, didn’t know what to say to hurry this up, to finally have this man fucking his brain out. A slap against his bum made Louis lean forwards more in slight surprise and at the pain since his skin was still reddened.

“For that you acted so tough and cheeky at first, even towards the other subs, you’re very whiny now, babyboy”

“Please”, Louis only answered into the fabric of the blanket under him as he closed his eyes in want. He didn’t know if he would even last for a minute when Harry was inside of him, knew it would be such a torture to not cum immediately. His dick was painfully hard, the only friction it had gotten was the wall, the fabric of Harry’s trouser, then while riding a bit, now the mattress he was rubbing against.

“And also very restless, rubbing yourself against the mattress like a greedy whore”

“Yours”, was Louis’ answer now, before he whimpered when he felt Harry walking on his knees closer to him. Actually he had wanted to feel the dom’s dick now, but he still made a turned on noise as he felt a wet muscle, entering him much easier than before. His hands tensed up at the feeling of Harry’s tongue inside of him as the taller made a sound as he ate out the submissive.

“You like that?”, he heard after a while, only whined a soft “Y-Yes”, before the tongue went back inside of his hole, next to a finger. Overwhelmed, Louis sighed, eyes closed as he pressed his face into the blanket.

It still didn’t feel enough, he wanted everything now. He knew the taller was only teasing him, wanted to make him even more desperate and needy. At this point, Louis was so desperate, he was about to cry. What else did he have to do?!

And probably, he wasn’t the only one, because just after a few more minutes and a few more whines that just showed how far gone the submissive was, Harry stopped and couldn’t hold back the desire anymore.

“Mmh”, this one did as he let his hands wander over the smaller one’s bum, over his hips and the curve of his waist.

“You really are way more appealing when you’re a pleading little mess”

Harry licked his lips as the bum he was facing was pushed towards him more with a whine.

“Need you, daddy”, he heard, before he guided his dick towards Louis’ hole. He didn’t put it in, though, only teased it with the tip of it. A louder, desperate sound came from Louis while he sounded as if he was about to scream at him to just fuck him.

“I waited so long, please!”

“You think that is enough? You could wait forever and it wouldn’t be a reason for me to fuck you”

“Ngh, please! I was good, daddy”

“That’s a better reason”, the dominant mumbled, before looking down again, now sliding inside Louis carefully, but completely in as he felt that he was stretched enough from the riding. Louis made a noise louder than the ones before, felt so good and light, so happy and grateful to finally have this after he had waited so long. It didn’t only feel good because of the physical feeling itself, but because it had been such a hard torture to get here with this perfect dom.

“Urgh, yes”, Louis moaned at the feeling of the cock sliding out of him just to slide back in. He was glad Harry didn’t just push his dick in immediately, so the smaller could quickly position his knees a bit differently, before everything was perfect. Just then, his hip snapped forth with a bit more force, while his hands were still on the thin waist of Louis, who made a loud noise.

“What a victory for a slut like you, huh?”, he heard what made his moan even louder at the next thrust. Harry really knew exactly what he had to say to make the smaller go crazy.

“Waited for this to happen all the time and worked for that, even tried to be good”

“Daddy”, the smaller moaned as he pulled back his hips so that Harry could enter him even quicker. He gasped as his rhythm started to get faster, let his hands fall down on the mattress over his head completely. The grip on his waist was firm and tight, slightly hurting while holding him still, probably making the skin red as Harry fucked into him.

“Finally, huh? Craved to be fucked by me all the time; imagined exactly this while biting down on your filthy tongue”

“Urgh, yes”, Louis groaned as another slap landed on his cheek, making his eyes squint closed as he pressed his face into the mattress more at the force Harry was thrusting into him.

“Wanted this so much, daddy”, he whined, gasping as those thrusts really made him breathless. As much as Harry had hold back to not just punish Louis, had forced himself to teach this pretty submissive to be good and to behave, as much he didn’t hold back now as he let it all out. The noises coming out of Louis’ mouth, muffled by the mattress he pressed his face into were exactly what he always had wanted to hear whenever he had seen the cheeky sub.

“You showed me; everyone noticed”, he answered with a groan.

“The whole ship knows how greedy you were to get wrecked by me; your slutty staring didn’t go unnoticed by anyone. Even the subs were pissed off by a slut like you”

“Ngh, couldn’t help it”, Louis answered, mouth hanging open, making the fabric under it wet with salvia as he let out more sounds. The sound of their bodies coming together with the force of Harry’s thrust was the only thing he heard besides a loud peeping sound in his ears as he tried to keep on breathing.

The taller let out a breathless chuckle as his hands grabbed the smaller man’s waist even tighter, nails sinking into the skin, makin the submissive do louder noises.

“You never can’t help being a slut; you even crawled back to the dom that fucked you the first night after you noticed there was no other dom to fuck your greedy hole”

The sounds of Louis had gotten louder by every thrust, were now close to screams, his hands grabbing the blanket tightly while his eyes opened surprised.

“How do you-“, another gasp left his mouth and he really had to focus on his words, squeezed his eyes shut again.

“How do you know that?”, he brought out with clenched teeth.

“You think I didn’t notice his greedy stares at you the morning after and how he tried to make you do it again?”

“Urgh, I didn’t”, Louis made clear, actually could be proud he was still able to talk. But well, he wasn’t completely inexperienced.

“Of course; why would you let yourself be fucked by the same man twice, when there are plenty, waiting to fuck you?”

“Wanted you”

“Did you think of me, huh?”

Louis’ cheeks blushed at the thought, while his bumcheeks probably also reddened at the next slap on his bum.

“You’re shy for once”

“I… ngh, yes”, Louis admitted, made a desperate sound as he felt how close he was.

“Yeah? Thought of daddy while you were a slut for another dom?”

“Yes, daddy”, Louis groaned, biting down on his lip so hard that it hurt to distract himself from cumming.

“Da-daddy, I’m…”, another moan showed just exactly what he wanted to tell the man that was now reaching forwards, grabbing his hair and pulling on it to make Louis sit up. Surprised this one opened his mouth, gasping when a hand was back around his throat while the taller kept on fucking into him.

“You won’t cum”, he heard the deep voice into his ear, making him close his eyes with a whine. With every thrust, he let out noises now as he tried to not let go and have the feeling of his orgasm.

“Ple-please”, he just brought out with a breath as his mouth was now opened, but only to let out those sounds.

“You’re gonna be good and let me use you to cum, got that?”

Although he wanted to cum, this was too hot to not moan and agree.

“Yes, daddy”

“Would be very selfish to just cum, right? After daddy finally gave you what you wanted”

Louis couldn’t answer now, his eyes were rolled back as he kept feeling Harry’s cock fucking into him, one hand holding his hip still and the other pressing down onto his throat while the man was talking to him like that.

“Look at you”, he heard the voice now close to his ear, shivered at the raspy deep voice he had enjoyed to hear the first second he had heard it.

“Not that cheeky anymore, not even being able to answer me anymore after always opening your big mouth. The only thing you’d manage to open your mouth now are for my cock and for your little noises, huh?”

It was almost painful to force his body to not cum, made his dick painfully hard and his head hurting in some kind of way. Louis’ knees had been weak before already, so they let him lean back at Harry a bit since they weren’t able to hold his weight while being pounded this hard.

“Daddy”, was the only thing he was able to gasp, since it was the only word he had in his mind right now; only had this man in his head.

“You told me a lot; told me to stop and that you aren’t that desperate for me to apologize to two men you were sassy to”

The words only clouded his head more, while Louis already felt like he was flying, head empty and light while his body got weaker and heavier. His noises meanwhile were getting quieter, were weak just like his body Harry by now had to hold steady.

“You seriously thought I’d fuck you after you sat down on my armrest and acted as if you didn’t know me”

He still got no answer from Louis, pressed down on this one’s throat even more, heard him choking for air more.

“Although you knew damn well who I was after probably staring at me all the time, huh? Tell me, did you know my name?”

Louis only managed to nod a bit with eyes closed. There was nothing else he could do right now. All he wanted was to cum hard.

“Knew it. Called me ‘curly’ and acted smug and cheeky and special, while you just were the most greedy sub on this ship”

A louder groan from the dom made Louis whimper in hope that he would cum soon. Just the feeling of getting used by this man to make him cum while he tried to not cum was so hot that it was even harder to not cum.

“Fuck and looked so inviting and good while being so cheeky”

Putting his face into Louis’ neck, Harry’s hands both went to his hips, making the smaller man’s head fall down as he gasped for air. Although there was no hand choking him anymore, he breathed hard and didn’t seem to get enough air, was feeling like in a dream and as if he would faint soon from the empty head.

Next to his quiet noises, there was another loud moan from Harry, before he bit into the sub’s skin as he came in the tight hole of Louis. Louis whined as he felt this, felt Harry’s grip getting stronger as he moaned more while having his high. It made Louis jealous, but still so proud and used.

Another groan was heard from Harry, who now let go of Louis’ skin, before sighing as he calmed down a bit, breathing hard still. Him calming down made Louis desperately whimper, a hopeful try to get attention and his high, too. His whimper got more panicked as he felt Harry sliding out of him.

“Daddy!”

“Shut up if you want to cum”

With another whimper at the dominant voice that kept being there also after Harry had cum, he pressed his lips together. After Harry taken a few deep breaths he stood up to throw away the condom. He breathed out deeply, he looked back to Louis, who was kneeling on the bed and tried to not fall onto the mattress fully.

A hand on Louis neck made the smaller lift his head again and his eyes flatter open.

“You want to cum, babyboy?”

Nodding quickly, the smaller didn’t dare to talk back to the deep, panting voice.

“Even you are able to keep quiet when it comes to getting to cum, huh? Even a greedy slut can behave if he needs to”

Just a quiet sound was heard from Louis behind his closed lips as he closed his eyes.

“You stayed good”, he then heard in his ear, proudness filling up his head; and his dick as he felt the empty feeling in his hole after it got used so much.

“Made daddy use you to cum and didn’t cum”

There was a sound Louis made, but it was muffled into the blanket as he got pushed down onto it. He felt Harry sitting down next to his right hip, before pulling on his hair so the taller was looking down to the blanket as his head was lifted.

“You sure want to cum now, too, right? As if a slut like you wouldn't focus on his own orgasm”

Greedy, Louis nodded quickly, wouldn’t be able to form words except for pleads probably.

“Then work for it”, he heard.

“If you’re so greedy that you can’t help it, then rub yourself on the blanket until you cum”

God, Louis had to shut his eyes and bite his tongue to not moan loudly.

“You’re allowed to make sounds -“

Immediately Louis groaned, making the taller chuckle.

“You sure are glad since you wouldn’t be able to hold back making slutty noises while rubbing on the mattress to get off, hm?”

Louis already had started to move his hips, was pressing down on the mattress and rubbed onto the mattress he was laying on, didn’t care about anything but the fact he wanted to finally cum.

“Mmh, look at you, being all greedy and restless, shifting around in need”, he heard and whined as his hair got pulled harder. A knee was put onto his lower back to press him down with more force, making him cry out.

“That’s it”, the deep voice he only heard slightly given to the loud sound in his ears as he came closer and closer. The feeling alone was too good and he was almost cumming at the thought of himself rubbing around on the mattress, needing to cum so badly, while the dominant man was pressing him down with his knee while watching him and staring down at him with his green eyes

“Keep making slutty noises for daddy, babyboy. And shift around restlessly to get your high”

While his hand was still pulling Louis’ hair and his knee was pressing the small body down, the other hand of Harry reached for Louis’ bum, slapped his fingers over his hole, making it shiver since it was used and sensitive. This probably was enough for Louis, who now made a loud whiny noise into the blanket, body tensing up as he came hard, head completely off, feeling nothing but the feeling of release.

His moving stopped after a while, head dropping down too as Harry let go of his hair. The smaller was breathing hard, a few small whines left his mouth as he tried to just breath and not faint, still felt the intense orgasm filling his whole body with a tingly feeling that made him smile while his body was shuddering at the feeling.

***

After a short moment, he was still dizzy in his head as he got pulled over so he was laying on his back. Was probably better since he now got fresh air. With lazy eyes, he looked up to Harry, who only was looking down to him.

His hate towards this man came back as he saw the smug grin that started to form on his lips.

“Made a mess, huh?”

He had no power and also not enough breath to talk back, only said a small “Yes” while still panting, cheeks reddening more.

“I talked to myself”

Louis’ look changed and Harry grinned more, leaning over him, watching blue eyes wander over his upper body.

“You look exhausted; are a wrecked mess, sub”

Stunned, Louis blinked. This man was driving him crazy; he already was back in this game?!

His brain was off though and he still wasn’t able to answer, closed his eyes with a small pout on his lips. He heard a chuckle, before he felt how Harry leaned over him.

“You want me to clean you?”

In his voice didn’t only lay something teasing, but serious. Probably, because Harry didn’t know if Louis wanted that or just wanted to stand up and leave. There were many differences in this lifestyle.

“Yes, daddy”, Louis answered with a soft voice, cheeks still blushed. Maybe he liked the caring voice of this man after only having heard his teasing or dominant tone. Soon he felt Harry carefully cleaning his hole with a tissue, flinched a bit since he was sore. His whole body was and probably it was able to see.

“Shit, you’re so pretty”, he heard, pressed his lips together with a smile as he opened his eyes, catching Harry staring down at his wrecked body.

“You’re hot”, he answered to what green eyes looked into his again.

“Oh, you can speak?”

“Yes and be glad I don’t speak my thoughts”, Louis mumbled, making Harry laugh, before he crawled back over him.

“As soon as you got what you wanted you’re your bratty self again?”

“What did you expect?”, the smaller answered, voice still quieter, but he was starting to come back to the real world. After being gone for a while, he now felt how exhausted he really was, wasn’t able to walk for sure. He heard another laugh, before he flinched at Harry biting down on his shoulder teasingly.

“Nothing else”

Louis had to chuckle, before he shifted a bit, sighing at the feeling of his exhausted body, used hole and sore bum, sore wrists and bruises on his hips and waist and neck.

“Fuck, this was good”, he mumbled, eyes already falling close again. Harry made an approving sound as he sat up now, rolling his neck a bit to relax more. He also came down more, after being so focused on holding back and being all dominant. His head also seemed light and easy now; not only Louis had let go.

“Should have known you’d be the best fuck on this ship”

“What did you expect?”, the other repeated his own words, smirking slightly with closed eyes still.

“And you?”

This made Louis open his eyes. He made a small sound as he looked from the handsome man’s face to his tattooed chest.

“I won’t answer that. But I never have been so desperate”

Harry smirked, hand landing on the left side of his neck.

“I noticed”, he answered, thumb comfortingly stroking over his skin, making Louis proud. After all, this man was one of the hottest if not the hottest man he had ever seen, inside and out to be honest. And he also was demanding and picky, didn’t just sleep with everyone.

“Don’t be too smug”, he still answered.

“I already am. But aren’t you smug for having managed to end up here with me?”

Louis pursed his lips at that, making the curly haired man grin. This fell soon, as he sat down more comfortable, one hand down on the mattress to lean on it.

“You wanna stay for the night or leave?”

Blinking, Louis opened his mouth, but kept quiet surprised. In some ways, he hadn’t expected Harry to ask this. But actually, why not? After all, he didn’t know the taller that much.

“If that’s okay for you?”, he answered, didn’t feel uncomfortable at the thought of falling asleep next to this handsome man. Hey, if there was the chance he’d take it..?

“I don’t think I’d ask then”, Harry said with a teasing voice for what Louis rolled his eyes, which then closed again.

“Watch out or I’ll kill you in your sleep”

He made a surprised sound when an arm was now behind his neck and the other behind his knees, opened his eyes as he got lifted from the messy bed. Actually, he was happy to be carried since he loved manhandling and his body was weak. Still, there were doms that weren’t interested in that. But those probably wouldn’t ask him if he wanted to stay here.

He yawned as he got carried to the room he knew from earlier. Now that he didn’t only see through his greedy lustful eyes, he saw more from the room. But he couldn’t look around for long, before he made a surprised sound when he got thrown onto the bed in the suite that had a way too comfortable mattress.

“Maybe you’re the one that should watch out”, he heard, got goosebumps as the dominant was already leaning over him, mouth and teeth on his collarbones, making the smaller whine a bit. He put his hands on the arms of the taller, did only now notice that he hadn’t really touched him yet. With this in mind, he let his hands wander over his tattooed muscular arms, sighed at the way they felt.

“Shit, stop before I’m getting hard again”, he mumbled while his head already tilted back.

“Can’t get enough, huh?”

At the smug voice, he made a desperate whine. Shit, he just had gotten wrecked by this man and already felt this hotness overwhelm him again. His body wouldn’t be able to do anything right now, so his mind should calm the fuck down.

“You’re just…”

“Sexgod, yeah”

An insulted gasp left Louis’ mouth for what Harry laughed slightly as he fell to the side. Louis hadn’t seen this side of the taller, who always had been so serious and dominant. But he probably was like that because of the relaxing feeling after this hard sex and since they were in private now. Louis also wasn’t always submissive; and also not always teasing.

“If you tell anyone…”

“What? Your staring and behavior already said enough”

While Harry smirked at him, Louis’ eyes went from his green eyes to his dimples.

“Same to you since you normally are picky”

“Who told you that?”

“Zaynie”

At the name, Harry sighed, turned on his back while stretching as he rubbed his hands over his face.

“Next to him, everyone is picky”

“Oh”, Louis only did, frowning slightly.

“I don’t know… after all, he only had something with Liam on this journey”

“Are you serious?”

“I guess so”

Sitting up, Harry made a sound while pulling the blanket from under himself.

“Maybe he changed then. I don’t care really”

Louis kept quiet, worried about Liam, who seemed to really like Zayn. But this one also seemed to like the brown haired man. If he only wanted to fuck around he could do so… so why would he lie?

Since Harry disliked the black haired man, he sure also had some prejudices due to their past. He also pulled the blanket over himself now.

For a moment it was quiet as both lay on their back, staring at the ceiling. Now that Louis had experienced the sex he had waited for so long, he could sleep peacefully for sure. Still, he was a bit confused since he really liked Harry; he was fun and teasing, quite caring and also dominant and everything he wanted sexually. Of course, he sometimes had agreed to having more than one scene with a man that had been amazing in sex in the past. But it wasn’t usual for him; he also didn’t know how it was with Harry since this one seemed picky. Also the fact that he had asked Louis to stay over could be proof to that he also sometimes did scenes more than only once with the same guy.

Maybe he should’t think about it too much. He could imagine to do this again, but who knew how Harry saw this.

Right now he was trying to get tired. Although he was physically exhausted, he wasn’t able to sleep immediately probably. The sound of Harry turning his head to look at the smaller was loud in the quiet room. For a while he only looked at the silhouette of Louis’ profile.

This one was still caught up in thinking about Zayn, decided to just let Liam live his life and to ignore Harry’s hate against the other. Zayn also had said some things that didn’t seem to be true about the curly haired dominant. That just was the way it was when you disliked someone.

“Care to make out?”

Blinking in the darkness, Louis turned his head, saw how Harry was still looking at him. In the end he chuckled, before rolling onto Harry and putting his lips onto the soft ones of the dominant, whose hands found their way back onto the smaller man’s waist.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say a few things.  
> 1\. I won't be able to go to Louis' concert without feeling bad HAHAHAHA  
> 2\. After writing lovemaking in my fanfic, this is a bit the opposite I guess oop-  
> 3\. Moreover, this part took me so much time and effort since I never before wrote stuff like that lmao. Also posting it was hard idk why; I felt very insecure suddenly  
> 4\. If you know me you already knew about me  
> 5\. If you didn't know me, congratulations you now know my kinks :)  
> 6\. Not with men -
> 
> The picture for this one shot is on one of the highlights of my Instagram-account: larrykiwi28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


End file.
